Surviving by 2
by FoursGirl21850
Summary: Well written! Four and Tris knew each other before choosing Dauntless. What happens when Tris makes the realisation that she's pregant during training? This will be a full story that I hope seems believable. Fourtris facing the struggles of initiation while pregnant and the usual crowd as friends. Rated M for sexual references and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little intro here: This is a no-war short-story where Tris and Four knew each other before Tris chose Dauntless. It will follow as close to canon as I can make it while making certain changes. The chapters will be fairly short for this story and told alternating between Tris/Four's POV's. The original storyline (Divergent) belongs to Veronica Roth. I have borrowed one line from the book Divergent and it is bolded in this first chapter. I hope you all enjoy and if you do, please Read and Review!**

 **Tris POV**

I can't help but think back to the feeling of landing in the net, the excitement and the fear that I felt as my eyes searched the room desperately, looking for him. After all, it's what gave me the courage to jump first, to defy the characteristics of the faction I transferred from, to prove to everyone straight off the bat that I belonged in Dauntless.

But now, looking back it frustrates me too. The way I finally found his hands reaching out for me, the stony look on his face as he asked me my name, congratulated me coldly for being the first jumper after asking if I was pushed. It wasn't the Tobias I was familiar with, the one I waited for two years to be able to join, the one I was with just a few days before in the most intimate way possible.

"You feeling alright Tris?" Christina's words jar me from my memories and I glance around the dormitories with sleepy eyes. I must have fallen asleep, thinking of Tobias or Four as he now goes by, and now its morning, the rest of the initiates dressing groggily as their movements show the stiffness in their limbs.

"Uh… yeah," I mutter carefully. "I just didn't sleep great." I say without conviction as I swing my legs over the side of my bunk and stretch my shoulders out, trying to assess how sore I am today. I move to stand up, my legs slightly shaky as my stomach suddenly protests and then I find myself launching towards the shared washrooms, lunging at the closest toilet as everything I ate the previous day comes up, wave after wave until my stomach is empty and only bile burns my throat.

"Feeling any better?" I like that Christina for once doesn't offer me an 'I told you so', or ask what's wrong, instead just hanging out by my side, holding my hair back for me and waiting until it's over before she gives me the look, the one that says we need to talk.

"I'm fine." I insist stubbornly, pushing myself up and moving to the sinks, I need to rinse out my mouth, get rid of the taste.

"We've got to get going. Training starts in ten minutes." She reminds me and I nod at her. Now that my stomach is empty it has settled down some, even if I can't shake the feeling that something is off, not quite right with my body.

"You go ahead. I've just gotta change quickly and then I'll be right there." I tell her, pushing my way into the hallway and back into the dorms. I don't need her following me, demanding answers to the questions hidden in her eyes.

"I'll let Four know you're sick but on your way." She says and I stop in my tracks. She can't tell him. It's not that he would worry about me. He hasn't said more than a handful of words to me since my arrival here in Dauntless. He's obviously moved on, forgotten our pact. But I still don't want him to see me as weak, so I grab Christina's arm, stopping her and giving her a warning look before I demand that she keep it to herself. I'll be fine.

Once she finally agrees I find myself moving quicker, getting ready for training as fast as my sore muscles will allow in the now empty dorms, my thoughts filled with my own questions regarding the mysterious illness I seem to have picked up over the last few days. But it isn't the illness, the throwing up and the sudden aversion to almost any food that bothers me. It's how normal I feel in between the bouts of nausea and the lack of appetite.

And then it occurs to me. A sudden thought implanted at the forefront of my brain that makes me stop in my tracks just as I had begun the jog towards the training rooms that I know I'm already late getting to. And I know. This can't be right. I can't be… it's not possible; it is possible – more than that… it's probable.

"Nice of you to finally join us initiate." I try not to flinch at the cold and commanding voice that greets me once I've finally been able to move my feet towards my destination, arriving much later than I expected to the room where everyone is set up at stations, throwing knives at targets.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Immediately I move to the empty target and pick up the knives sitting there, practicing the motion a couple of times before releasing it into the air, relishing in the fact that it sticks directly where I wanted it to, the centre of the target.

We practice at the targets for hours, my arms aching at the repetitive motion used to fling the silver projectiles until finally I hear a disruption at the other end of room, and when I look over I see Eric, arguing with Al of all people.

"Stand in front of the target, you flinch and you're out." Eric's voice sends chills down my spine and I can't help but move closer to them, the way the entire room has done as Al puts his head down and moves towards the target, defeated. And I can't help myself. I call out loudly 'stop' as I push my way through the other initiates until I'm standing in front of Eric and Four, both of them glaring at me angrily.

" **Any idiot can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying him. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."** I say confidently, not entirely sure where the boost has come from, but knowing that it's right. Eric is nothing but a bully and it doesn't inspire the confidence or the bravery that we thought we were training for. No, it only inspires fear and troops of followers who are either too stupid or too afraid to stand up for the weak, the ones we are supposed to defend as members of Dauntless.

"Then it shouldn't be hard for you to take his place." Eric sneers at me and I just stare back for a moment before I turn and head towards the target myself, shooing Al back towards the crowd of initiates. "Same rules apply." Eric demands and before I know it I'm face to face with Four, his face too familiar as he concentrates, holding the knife in his right hand while words tumble from his mouth. He's taunting me, telling me that I'm weak, that if I don't make it someone else will take my place.

But as the knife whirls through the air, aimed directly at the board and to the side of my cheek I simply breathe. I won't let him do this to me. We may have been something once, but it's obvious that we're nothing now. But he doesn't let it go, his glare still piercing my eyes as he holds another knife in his hand, reminding me that I'm still a stiff to him. That I'm nothing. But still I hold motionless as the knife hurtles towards me, landing next to my head and then there's another knife and I watch as his focus shifts just slightly to my right, as though he's looking at my ear and I feel it, the stinging as the knife knicks the cartilage there, the blood trickling down my neck quickly.

I don't know what I feel as I stand there. Eric dismissing us, hissing warnings in my ear about watching me, but I know I can't believe that he would actually hit me with the knife, some sort of sick lesson to teach me. I stand there stunned for what feels like hours, watching as the rest of the room clears out quickly, no doubt heading for lunch. As Tobias – Four – lingers behind, picking up the knives one by one and throwing them into a bucket.

"Are you alright?" I barely register the words as he finally approaches me and for just an instant I can see the old Tobias flash in his eyes, the one I knew when we lived just down the street from each other in Abnegation. Before he became the hardened 'Four' he is now.

"No." I squeak out honestly, about to break down in front of him - right here, right now. "You did that on purpose." I whisper harshly, choked up with emotion as I feel the nausea from this morning returning, reminding me.

"I had no choice." It's his only reply as his hand winds its way up to my neck, to my ear that is still bleeding. "You didn't think Eric was going to let you off without a scratch, did you?"

I don't think about the answer. I know he's right, but I still feel so vulnerable, so betrayed by the boy that I love.

"I… I need to talk to you." I don't know where the sudden bravado comes from, but I know that I need to tell him, the churning nausea forcing the thought into my mind as I try to understand what I can do. I can't stop training, can't flunk initiation or I will become factionless. But I also don't want to risk it, risk hurting it.

"Bea… Tris." He sighs as he says my name and I watch as his eyes dart to the corners of the room where I know the cameras are watching us. "We need to be careful. We need to be like this." He turns and walks away after he speaks the cryptic words and I want to scream at him, to make him see. And suddenly I don't care that there are cameras, that there could be someone watching and listening. This is important. Too important. So I begin to move. I jog to his side before he can leave the room, causing him to slow down as I look into his face.

"I'm pregnant." I almost don't believe the whispered words myself and I know that I've completely taken the wind from his sails but I don't stop to discuss it, don't stop to watch the emotions that I know are flashing across his face. Instead I just keep running.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Just a note that I own nothing Divergent… it all belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Four POV**

"Hey Four! What are you doing in here man?" I can barely hear Zeke's voice over the sound of my fists hitting the punching bag, over and over, not stopping even when my best friend puts his hand on my shoulder in question.

"Can't… sleep." I puff out between hits, still not slowing down as her words ring through my head repeatedly.

"Woah, something is seriously up with you tonight; is it her?" He asks me loudly and I feel myself grunt with the force of my next hit to the bag, putting everything I have behind my punch. I still can't believe that I told Zeke about her, told him that she was here finally, that she was one of the initiates that I was supposed to be training. He thought I was being an ass to her, ignoring her and pretending that we don't know each other… but he also understood why I felt the need to protect her, to hide our relationship.

"Dude. What the hell happened?"

"Gah!" I grunt again as I bring my leg up and kick the bag one last time, putting all of my weight behind it before I finally stop. Wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand I finally turn towards my friend.

"I threw knives at her head today." It's not what I want to tell him, but it's a start. I'm still pissed off at myself for letting Eric use me as his lackey during training today, but I'm even more pissed off that Tris put herself in Al's place and forced me to hurt her.

"You what?" I can see the confused look on his face and I take a deep breath before I let it all out, tell him about Eric's tactics during training, his bullying of my initiates and of Al's sledgehammer like throwing. I tell him about how Tris spoke up, deliberately challenging Eric and forcing me into the position of hurting her to get her out from in front of that target.

"I can see why you're pissed off… how mad at you is she?" For once he's being serious, his face not showing any trace of a smile and I'm grateful that I've been able to confide in someone here, something that I didn't believe would ever happen. As much as I trust him though, I'm not sure that I'm ready to tell him the rest until I open my mouth and then it all spews out.

"I tried to apologise after… sort of. I told her we had to be this way and then, well she ran up to me as I was leaving and just blurted it out and I'm not even sure if she was serious, but if she was… man we're so screwed."

"Spit it out, what'd she say?"

"She told me that she's pregnant."

With the exception of my still heavy breathing, it's silent in the training room. Because of the late hour, the quiet extends deep into the pit for a change, even the Dauntless needing their sleep to be able to perform. For a moment I wait for Zeke to say something, to come up with some sort of joke or anything to try and lighten the mood. Instead I only see his eyes, focused on my face as though he's unsure of what to say to me, assessing the seriousness of what I just told him.

"Thanks for the advice." I mutter after another minute and then I turn, heading towards the door.

"Dude… I just… didn't know what to say!" He's caught up to me and I feel him keeping pace beside me as we head down the hall and towards the pit.

"Sorry man, do you… could she be telling the truth?" He asks and I nod my head, not sure if he can see it in the dimmed lighting. "She could be… we were… uh… together, just before the choosing ceremony." I explain nervously, feeling my cheeks blush at my admittance.

"If she is… I don't know what she – I mean we – are gonna do." I don't stop walking, heading towards the railing that overlooks the chasm as my tired brain continues to process it all. "I mean… she can't keep fighting… not only that, but if it comes out that we know each other – her placing in initiation could come into question." I try to sort out the thoughts and I hear Zeke beside me, nodding his head and quietly agreeing with everything I'm saying.

"I think you've got to talk to her, find out if what she said is true." He has a point and I agree with him, but at the same time I'm not even sure she will talk to me. I've been a complete ass to her since she's been here at Dauntless and now, if she is pregnant, she probably hates me.

"Yeah… you're right." After a couple of more seconds I'm decided. It's too important to wait. Spinning around I nearly knock Zeke over as I head towards the transfer dormitories and where I know that she's sleeping right now, hoping that no one else is paying attention to my movements tonight.

"Where are you…" Zeke begins to call out to me and then as though the light suddenly clicks on I hear him wish me luck.

When I get to the dorms I try to adjust my eyes to the lack of light, looking across the rows of beds in search for her. It doesn't take long. In the silence of the room, surrounded my light snores and heavy breathing I hear a low sniffle, and then another. I know its Tris.

"Tris?" It comes out more like a hiss as I navigate between the bunks, and I hear the sniffling stop abruptly, her body going rigid beneath the thin blankets. She doesn't respond and for a moment I pause, hating that she won't answer me, that she's this angry at me. But then I remember what she told me and I have to know the truth.

"Tris?" I try again and a moment later I'm beside her bed as I watch her push herself up, looking up into my eyes with her own tear filled ones and I can't stop myself. Silently I wrap her up in my arms, leaning down into her as I hold her as tight as I dare.

"Come on, we need to talk." She doesn't say anything to me, instead pushing away from my body and rolling out of bed. I'm not surprised to see her fully dressed, only her shoes missing from her feet as she stumbles up and reaches underneath the bed to grab them.

It feels like an eternity before I finally lead her into the quiet and safety of my apartment.

"Are you okay?" We haven't said anything since I found her and I find I'm at a loss for words, unsure of how to begin and ask her everything that I need to know. Instead I walk her over to the bed and sit down beside her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder as she wipes her eyes and looks anywhere but at me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I'm not expecting her answer and I find myself surprised by her words, wondering if she means here as in my apartment, or here to Dauntless. I decide to be optimistic when I answer her.

"After what you said… earlier… I figured we needed to talk."

She doesn't respond immediately, the silence nearly suffocating me as I watch her hands fidget with the hem of her tank top, her eyes still avoiding me and her expression guarded.

"Tris…" I begin, but I find I'm still at a loss for words and I can't help feeling that we've completely messed up our relationship – I've messed it up.

"I'm sorry Tris." I try again and finally she looks up at me, her eyes clouded with tears as she waits for me to continue. "I'm sorry I've treated you so coldly… that I've completely distanced myself from you since you've been here. I thought… I thought I was protecting you, trying to make it so that your rankings in initiation were never called into question." I try to explain it to her but I find I'm getting frustrated, it all sounds so ridiculous even to me now.

"I… I get it." It's the first thing she says as she shrugs her shoulders and I watch as her face forms a broken expression. I know that even if she gets it, she's still hurt and angry at me.

It's another few minutes before I get up the courage to continue, to ask her the question that's been plaguing me since this morning.

"This morning… when you said…" I close my eyes, I can't say it out loud. "Is it true… are you…?"

She doesn't reply but I see the first tear as it breaks free from her eye and travels down her cheek, and I know I have my answer. Instead of saying anything else, I pull her into my side, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. I want to assure her that everything will be alright, but I'm not quite sure it will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth alone. Sigh. Anyways, please read and review if you like this**

 **Tris POV**

"Tob… I mean Four…" I hear my voice cracking as I say his name and I try to breathe through my tears that have taken over my body. It's the most unsure I've felt since choosing Dauntless at the choosing ceremony. I don't like it, but I also don't have the energy to act strong right now.

"I just… I…" I don't know what to say to him. I need to tell him, I need his help figuring out what to do next and where to go from here, but the words sounds so foreign in my head so instead I don't say them. "I just… I found out today." I say instead and I feel the tears starting again as I feel myself being torn into two.

He doesn't say anything and I avoid looking at his eyes, terrified of what I might see. "I can't keep fighting – but I can't quit initiation, I can't leave Dauntless." I find the words tumbling from my mouth, telling him my fears about not being able to continue, about fighting and hurting it, about the possibility of being factionless and alone. For a while he stays silent, letting me ramble as his hand reaches up to stroke my head, running down my hair to my back.

"Beatrice," he sighs and I feel myself tense up. It's the first time I've heard my full name since transferring. It reminds me of home. "I promise you that we will figure something out… some way for you to get through initiation and stay at Dauntless with me." His words sound so sure and I can't help but look up into his dark blue eyes, staring him down and looking for any sense of doubt. I don't see any, but I know better than to think that it isn't there; he's just much better at hiding things than I am.

"Tris…" I nod, I understand what he's trying to do, and the comfort he's trying to give me.

"It's… we're… I'm having a baby." It still hasn't fully sunk in, but this is the first time I've said the words, admitted the truth not just to me, but to him. "I'm… I'm scared." I whisper quietly as he moves his arms, urging me even closer to him until I'm sitting on his lap, curled up like a child myself with my head resting against his chest.

"I know." It's simple, but I know it's all he can manage right now. I don't force him to say anything else and I don't expect it from him either but I also know that he won't abandon me, not now. And so that's how I fall asleep, curled up in his arms as he rocks us gently on the bed, kissing my head every so often as the news sinks in and he processes it.

The next morning I know where I am as soon as my eyes flutter open, the memories from the previous night crystal clear in my head. But as familiar as it feels with Four's arms wrapped around me, I know I need to move… now.

Rolling over I throw Four's arms off me and shift my eyes around the room frantically, spying the door that I'm praying leads to the bathroom and shifting, sprinting to it.

"Tris?" I barely hear Four saying my name as I lean over the toilet, spilling the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl, but I feel it as he lifts my hair from my shoulders, pulling it out of my way and holding it back for me.

"I'm sorry Tobias." His name slips off my tongue accidentally, but I don't correct myself. As much as I liked it when he said my name the previous night, I miss saying his name.

"It's alright Tris… are you feeling okay?" He asks me once I stand up and lean over the sink, twisting my head and turning on the faucet so that I can rinse my mouth out. "I'll be fine." I reply quietly once I'm done, leaning back against the cool counter top and watching him carefully.

"I guess... well I guess I should get back to the dorms and get ready for training." It's a little more awkward this morning and I don't want to leave him, don't want to return to the training room without having anything solved, any plan for our future.

"Listen, Tris…" He pauses, rubbing his hands across his face. "I don't have it all figured out just yet, but I'm working on it. "We're fighting today. I couldn't leave you out of the pairings again so instead I've decided to pair you up with Al. He's been going easy and deliberately losing his fights and I think you should be fine if you strike first and take him down quickly. I don't think he will hurt you." Four speaks softly but I can still tell that he's not happy with his temporary solution. I know that I'm not.

"I don't have a choice… do I?" I ask quietly, already knowing the answer. If I don't want to become factionless with a baby on the way then I need to play by Dauntless rules, I need to be Dauntless.

"Come here." It isn't a command, but a suggestion and I gladly fold into his open arms, struggling not to break down again. "It's going to be alright Tris… I promise… I love you." I feel myself shudder at his words, at the reminder and the familiarity. "I miss you." Is my reply and I feel his lips as he kisses my forehead, his arms still holding me tightly.

After a few minutes we break apart and as much as it bothers me to leave the safety of his arms, his apartment, I do. When I return to the dormitories I'm not surprised to see everyone else already awake and in various stages of dress as they prepare for training. Of course it only takes a minute for Christina to spot me, moving to my side quickly and demanding to know where I've been. I tell her I was up early and out for a run. It's obvious that she doesn't believe me but she doesn't push it and I try to smile at her as I gather up a pile of clean clothes and head to the bathroom to change.

By the time I'm finished getting ready, I find that I'm feeling a little bit better now, knowing that Tobias knows and is working on trying to figure out a way to make it through initiation. My stomach is still uneasy, flopping around but I figure if I skip breakfast, I should be able to make it through the morning without getting sick again.

Moving a little quicker, I pass by the cafeteria and head directly to the training room, hoping to catch Four before the rest of the class trickles in. What I don't expect is to hear his voice, raised louder than I've ever heard it as I approach the doors, obviously arguing with somebody.

"You need to stop messing with my initates… you're going to get them all killed before anyone can graduate." I pause to listen, not wanting to eavesdrop but unable to leave.

"You keep forgetting _Four_ that I outrank you. In the training room and anywhere else in Dauntless… my pairings are final and if they don't fight, they're out." I recognise the voice and it sends shivers down my spine. Not only for what he says but how he says it. He's messed with the pairings and I would bet my place in Dauntless that he's changed my pairing and I'm not going to like it.

"What is up with you Tris?" I startle at Christina's voice as I hear her approach from behind me and I turn to face her, a questioning look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I try to act casual and smile at her, but I know I can't fool my ex-candor best friend.

"Oh, I don't know… you disappeared last night and then you skipped breakfast and then I find you hovering outside the training room. You're acting really weird the past couple of days." She says to me as she flings an arm around my shoulders.

I try to think of a plausible reason for my behaviour without making her any more suspicious before I quickly answer, "I think the pressure must be getting to me… I'm still below the line and I can't afford to be cut." It's only a half lie and I try to let it roll off my tongue smoothly. Christina eyes me warily for a moment, her eyes inspecting me as she judges my statement and tries to determine how truthful I'm being. I must have said something right though because a moment later she's shrugging her shoulders as we turn, her arm still around me as we push open the door to the training room.

"Good morning Four… and Eric." Christina is way too bubbly as we see the two men in the room, facing off against each other with their arms crossed across their chests. This isn't good. Looking around the room my eyes land on the board, the names paired up against each other and immediately I zoom in on my name. My stomach lurches the instant it sees the name next to it and I freeze in my spot on the floor. "Peter." I whisper as Christina catches my gaze and follows it with her own, her smile dropping as she reads the pairings herself.

"Shit. Eric must be trying to get you back for the thing with the knives yesterday." She whispers quietly and I try to nod my head. It makes sense that he would do something like this, that Four would be standing up to him for it.

I don't know what to do. I want to run but my feet remain planted firmly in their place as the rest of the initiates make their way into the room around us, the noise levels rising with nervous excitement as everyone else reads the pairings.

Finally my stomach gurgles and I run for the bathroom just outside the door.

Peter's going hurt me.


	4. Chapter 4

**** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth alone. Sigh. Anyways, please read and review if you like this**

 **Four's POV**

I tried not to watch her too closely as she came into the training room with Christina. The last thing I needed was for Eric to know just how deeply involved I was with her, how much his manipulations of the pairings was bothering me. But I also knew that I couldn't let Tris fight Peter… not now, not with her pregnant with our child.

So when I see her run from the room and head for the washroom it takes everything in me to keep myself planted where I am, glancing at Christina and nodding at her, telling her it's alright to go and check on her to make sure she's okay.

They aren't gone for long. In the time that they are I try to make my case with Eric one last time, telling him about my strategies for pairing the fights to bring out the strength in each fighter. It doesn't make a difference though and within seconds of Tris returning, Eric has her in the ring with Peter. I run everything through my mind, try and figure out some way to stop it before it starts, but there is nothing I can do but watch.

As much as she shouldn't be in that ring… I also should never have underestimated her. She's stronger than I think as she takes the first jab, punching up and getting him in the throat. He's not expecting that as his taunts to her cut off and his face hardens. The rest of the fight is a blur as he hits her hard in the face, swings and kicks her side, punches her again. Within another minute I'm in motion, running up to the ring where Tris is already lying unconscious, shoving Peter out of the way as I inspect her, take her pulse and breathe a sigh of relief when I realise that she's alive. But it's still the worst damage I've seen so far during initiation.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary." I state coldly, not caring for once what everyone else thinks of me. I have no choice; I have to go with her. "I take it you can handle the rest of the fights?" I say to Eric as I scoop her tiny frame into my arms and exit the ring, barely waiting for his gruff reply before heading out the door.

When I get to the infirmary, it's a rush of activity as they take her in and try to shoo me out of the room. I try to act cold and indifferent but it's almost impossible as I watch them assess her condition, calling over the doctor on duty.

"One of the initiates… this happened during a fight." I inform him as he looks up at me briefly.

"Anything else I need to know?" He asks with a frown and I swallow thickly, moving closer to him so that only he will hear what I need to say.

"This needs to stay confidential." I tell him and see him look at me again, his eyebrow raised in question. "She's just confided in me that she's pregnant." I say quietly, glancing around me to make sure nobody else is in range.

He doesn't say anything else, simply gesturing for me to step back out of the way and I do. I watch as a nurse takes her vitals and gets an IV started and then I turn and leave.

By the time I get back to the training room, Eric has already gone through the rest of the fights and I try to look interested in the results as he lists them off. But I can't focus on what he's saying, my mind on Tris and our baby – the two most important people in my life that I just abandoned in the infirmary.

"Your initiates are weak Four." I try to tune back into what Eric's saying and nod my head as he speaks. They haven't been fighting that long but they need to pick it up if they want to make it here, if they want to beat out the Dauntless born initiates for a place. "We're going to push them harder today. After lunch _all_ transfers will do the obstacle course followed by an evaluation of their fighting skills on the bags. Anyone who doesn't show up or can't keep up is out of Dauntless." I try to control my face, keep it void of expression as I try and figure out how to word it, how to argue on Tris's behalf but Eric beats me to it. "Don't bother asking about her. If she doesn't make it back down by the time we begin, she's done."

The rest of the morning can't go by quickly enough as Eric and I run through several combinations of moves for the initiates to demonstrate. By the time lunch time comes around I'm desperate to see her and talk to her about what we can do, about the possibility of leaving Dauntless together.

"All initiates are to report back here at one o-clock sharp for further training and evaluation. Don't be late." As Eric dismisses the class I hear the door to the training room open up and I turn to look at the entrance, completely shocked when I see her barely standing there.

"Well, well, well. Look who's made it back down alive." Eric says in an unnaturally sweet voice as he walks past me, following the rest of the class out of the room and eying her up as he goes. I see Christina and Will stop by her side, watching as she says something to them and then Christina hugs her before they also head out to lunch. Once the room is clear I approach her slowly, inspecting her and seeing the bruises that have already formed on her face and arms. It takes everything in me to control the anger that I feel bubbling below the surface… I don't want to scare her.

"Can we talk here?" She asks as I get closer and she nods at the camera in the corner. I shake my head slightly and reach out, grabbing her elbow gently and leading her out of the room and down a side hallway that I know has a gap in surveillance.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her quietly as we stop walking and I lean against the wall in the dark corridor, grabbing her lightly and pulling her into my arms.

"Pretty sore." She answers and I nod my head against her. Of course she's sore. It was a stupid question.

"Is everything alright… with this?" I reach down and press my hand between us, resting it lightly on her still flat stomach. For a moment she doesn't answer me and I pull her back to me, looking worriedly into her eyes.

"It's fine…" she finally says quietly and then I see a single tear escape, roll down her cheek. "It's real, it's really happening." She says and I suddenly understand.

"I know you're scared Tris," I try to find the right words, the right thing to say to comfort her, but I'm still not sure what that is. "I'm scared too." I tell her softly and pull her back to me, holding onto her as tightly as I dare. I know she's got to be sore but she clings to me just as firmly.

"I have to make it through initiation." I barely hear the muffled words and I know she's worried. "Tris… I am going to do everything in my power to see to it that you make it through this." I don't know what else I can do with Eric breathing down my neck, but there has got to be some way that I can ensure she makes it - safely.

"What if I don't make it? What if I end up factionless with a baby?" She hisses at me and I push her back from me again, tilting her chin up so that she's looking me in the eye. "If… if for some reason you don't make it Tris, I promise you that I will come with you. I will never leave you alone, and if that means that we live factionless, well then I guess that's what will happen. But I also swear to you that we will do everything possible to keep you here so that becoming factionless isn't an option." I swear it to her firmly and I'm completely serious. It wouldn't be the first time I've considered leaving and following Tris out isn't even a question.

"I love you Tobias." Her eyes have the fiercest look to them and I smile down at her, remembering again how strong she really is and how much I love the way she says my real name. "I love you too Beatrice." I say back before leaning down and letting my lips touch hers, her arms wrapping around my neck as she pushes up on her tiptoes.

When we separate I chuckle lightly at the quiet gurgling that I hear coming from her stomach, looking at her questioningly as I ask if she's eaten yet today.

"No… it's been hard to keep anything down in the morning." She replies and I sigh. I know it's hard for her, but I also know that she has to eat something.

"I'll go grab a muffin or something before lunch is over…" she trails off as she answers my thoughts and I smile down at her. I can't believe how much I've missed her and know that I've let down my guard, I don't know if I can simply go back to being Four, the asshole instructor.

"After lunch… how are you feeling? Eric has everyone doing the obstacle course – including you…. Can you…"

"I'm pretty sore still, but I'll be fine. I can do the course." She interrupts me, her face changing and becoming more determined as she speaks. "We'll get through this. I can make it." She says again and I can't help but to be proud of her and to admire her strength.

I don't want to let her go but glancing down at my watch I see that lunch is nearly over and so I lean down, whispering in her ear and telling her to go grab something to eat. I tell her that I love her and I lightly squeeze her one more time before she reaches up and places a gentle kiss to my lips. And then she's gone, down to the cafeteria, to find food and her friends and I'm left in awe of her. So proud, and yet at the same time – I'm absolutely terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

****All recognisable characters/storylines belong to Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris POV**

When I walked away from Tobias to grab a bite to eat I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was trying to be brave and strong and determined. But the back of my mind was replaying all of the doctor's words in my head, warning me about the dangers of fighting like I had while pregnant, of being too physical and the chance of losing the baby. But even the doctor couldn't offer me an alternative solution. He knew as well as anybody that if I can't pass initiation, it would be a factionless life for not only me, but my baby as well.

And then there were my nerves. I had missed Tobias since my arrival at Dauntless, hating the Four that he had become as my initiation instructor. But to suddenly trust him again now, after the way that he had treated me so suddenly once I had arrived… it was going to take time and I wasn't exactly sure how much time I had.

"It's about time you made it down here!" I've barely stepped foot in the cafeteria when I hear Christina's voice come from the table to the far left and when I turn my head I see her jump up from her spot beside Will to come over to me.

"Sorry… I was just going over some of the things I missed with Four." I try to act casual as I head towards the food lines and skim the counters for something light, something that won't make me sick during training.

"Are you coming back to do the obstacle course with us after lunch? How are you feeling?" She asks genuinely concerned and I shrug my shoulders, trying not to wince at the jolt of pain that shoots down my back.

"Yeah… I have to be there like everyone else. I'll survive." I tell her and at the same time I mentally try to convince myself that it's the truth. I'm strong. I can make it through this.

Thankfully even though I know I can't quite convince Christina that I'm okay, I find I can distract her by asking her about her newly budding relationship with Will. She sticks by me while I grab a muffin and instead of sitting down at the table where I can see Will sitting with Edward and Myra, we begin the trek back down to the now familiar training rooms.

As soon as we get there I see Eric and Four deep in another heated discussion and I move to the side of the room to sit down for a minute, to try and get my bearings.

The obstacle course. I could do it. I know all too well that I'm not one of the stronger ones in our class, but I am fairly agile, small and fast. I can run and I can climb, probably better than the bigger and bulkier initiates. I simply need to put the pain, the nausea and the dizziness aside to push through. I just have to get through today, and from here on out survive one day at a time.

And so I do that.

I spend the next five minutes focusing; pushing the pain I'm feeling out of my mind and thinking only about what is to come, the obstacle course that could see me out on the streets.

By the time the rest of our trainees have arrived I'm feeling much more confident, ready to face almost anything and my focus and determination pay off as we head to the roof of the compound where I see the ladders and ropes, the nets and the weapons set up.

I find I'm barely listening as Eric gives a run-down of the course and lists off the pairs of us that are to go through it together. I let out a brief sigh of relief when he reads my name off next to Myra's and smile when I hear that we will be going through the obstacle course second, following Christina and Molly.

I don't watch them go through the course, I don't want to see what I have to try and beat to survive this challenge and I simply keep breathing, keep focusing on what I have to do.

When it's our turn I'm as ready as I'll ever be and I find that I don't think about it as I fling myself across the roof and up the first ladder that will take me up and across to the roof next to ours, sliding under the net and rolling as I hold in the agony to get to the next stage. By the time I get to the targets I will have to shoot at, my body is throbbing from the climbing, jumping and rolling that I've repeated through three different stations. But still I grab the gun and steady myself, taking my three shots and still managing to hit the targets nearly dead on. Then I take off, back across the ladder that is linking the roofs and trying to balance while moving quickly before I head for the hole in the roof, the net that will bring me back down into the Dauntless compound. I don't think. I simply jump and try to anticipate the net and the impact that it will have on my injuries from this morning. I'm still well ahead of Myra and I take a quick second to catch my breath before I move on, towards the stairwell that will bring me back up, not expecting the older Dauntless who are staggered on the steps, attempting to block my passage up as I squeeze and twist and turn around and between them. I'm dizzy as I finally burst through the doorway at the top and back into the light, but sheer adrenaline keeps me going as I press on, passing between the maze of punching bags that are set up and leading to the last station, the knife throwing target. One. Two. Three. Every knife hits the board and every one of them sticks within the middle two targets. Spinning around I bolt one last time and pass by our instructors – Lauren, Eric and Four who are all gaping at me with their mouths wide open before Four glances down at the stopwatch in his hand and reads out the time.

I don't have time to gloat; I don't have time to think about how I made it through in almost half the time that it took Christina. I don't have time to think about Myra who is just now surfacing onto the roof and maneuvering towards the punching bag maze. I simply collapse into a heap, my head spinning as I fight off the swirling nausea and the intense ache in my head. It was too much, too soon. But I did it.

"What's wrong Stiff?" I only vaguely hear Peter's voice as he approaches me while Christina kneels down next to me and rubs my back soothingly. "Can't take a little obstacle course?" Peter's voice continues to taunt me and I see him come even closer just before another wave of nausea hits and I let it fly, as I turn my head towards him, hitting his lower legs and his shoes before he jumps back from me, cursing loudly as Eric calls his name to complete the obstacle course.

Putting my head between my knees I hear Christina's loud guffaw and I try to hold my own smile in… but it doesn't matter how lousy I feel right this second, Peter _did_ deserve that.

A few minutes later and I've recovered enough to stand up and join the rest of the initiates as we watch the rest of the transfers followed by the Dauntless born complete the challenge, only one initiate breaking my time. Once everyone has completed the course we all return to the training room where Eric doesn't waste a minute, directing us to the bags that have been hung up in the room and letting us know that we would be evaluated on our skills learned so far.

I don't know how I do it, but somehow I manage to keep going, keep pushing myself through the exercise. I do know that I didn't complete it as well as I managed to get through the obstacle course but I'm hoping that my scores will balance out, keeping me alive in Dauntless for at least one more day.

By the time we're finished for the day I'm beyond exhausted. Every muscle in my body aches and all I want to do is curl up on my bunk and sleep. Somehow though, once Eric has let us know we're free for the evening I let Christina talk me into going down to the cafeteria for dinner, knowing that she's right and I do need to eat even though I'm not exactly interested in food.

"And then there's superwoman over here…" I snap out of my thoughts as I look around the table at Will, Christina and Al who are all staring at me and I feel my face start to flush as I realise that I have no idea what they are talking about. "You were amazing today Tris… I can't believe you even survived after your fight with Peter, but the way you flew through the obstacle course… it was… awesome!" Christina says and I can't help but detect an undercurrent of something in her voice, a question or maybe a hint of jealousy. I'm not sure exactly what it is so I simply try and plaster a smile on my face while I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I just knew that I had to do it… we've only got a few more days of training in phase one and I have to be above that stupid line." I tell them easily. It's the truth, at least part of the truth. What they don't know is that it isn't just me that depends on my making it at Dauntless now.

I don't stay in the cafeteria for long, pushing my food around my plate and trying to keep down as much of it as possible while I try to stay engaged in the rest of the conversation around me. When I've finally had enough I stand up and dump my tray, letting Christina know that I'm not feeling well and heading to bed, quickly sweeping the room with my eyes and trying to find him before I leave. He's not there though so I simply make my way back to the dorms alone, ready to crash as soon as I spot my bed.

I sleep solidly through the night, waking up early in the morning and cringing immediately at the pain that shoots throughout my entire body when I move. I'm stiff and sore from the beating I took yesterday, all of the pain coming out further now that I had actually had the chance to relax a little bit. But I don't dwell on the pain. Stage one of initiation was almost over and I knew that I was still floating near the bottom of the board, not quite able to bring myself up enough to be secure in my place. So as tired and as sore as I was I dragged myself up and out, dressing quickly and heading directly to the training rooms to stretch out my aching body and warm up for the day with a quick run.

"Is that you Tris?" It isn't instructor Four's voice that I hear as I slow down, returning to my starting point back in the training room. No, this is Tobias, the concern on his face as his voice calls to me, familiar and comforting.

"What are you doing in here so early?" It only takes me a second to realise why his voice has almost immediately changed back to a colder, harder tone as I spot the person behind him and to the left. He looks familiar and when I look closer I recognise him. Zeke – he's the brother of one of the Dauntless born initiates and I met him when we went zip-lining following our game of capture the flag.

"I was just warming up for the day…" I speak carefully, not wanting him to know exactly how sore I am.

"Well, you should get down to the cafeteria for some breakfast." At first his words seem harsh as he stares me down, but then his eyes cast a glance downwards, his face softening briefly as he focuses in on my stomach.

I don't know what to say to him while he stands there watching me, his friend eying both of us quietly before Four turns and before I know it they're both gone.

The next three days pass in much the same manner. Small comments, hidden glances and occasional words whispered in passing when he's sure nobody is watching. I don't take it the wrong way. I can see in those moments his care and his concern and I understand the consequences if someone were to find out about us before training is over. So instead of dwelling on it I focus instead on the daily training exercises, making sure that I excel in the things I was already getting good at – shooting and knife throwing, running and strength training. I throw everything I have into initiation, conscious of every move I make and every punch I throw, knowing that the tiny person inside of me depends on my success.

 **A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wanted to show a little bit of the tough and determined Tris that I think she should be. Also I know that the timeline is a little bit off from the book (Ziplining in the book happens much later, stage one is lasting a few days longer)… but these were changes I felt were necessary to keep my story going in the proper direction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**** All recognisable characters and the original storyline belong to Veronica Roth. Original characters are mine! Anything BOLDED in the story are lines taken directly from Divergent.**

 **Four's POV**

Sneaking around. It felt the exact same way that it had felt for years now, Beatrice and I constantly sneaking around, whispering words of affection and stealing longing glances at each other – always watching our backs to ensure that nobody discovered our inappropriate behaviour.

I don't really know what I was expecting. I knew ahead of time that it would have to be this way, as soon as it was decided that I would be training transfer initiates this year I figured out that I would have to treat her like everyone else. I had assumed she knew this… but we never spoke about it, even after I warned her about my role as instructor. I should have known that she would be hurt by my actions, my harsh and cold attitude towards her when she arrived here, the scolding words I had used to embarrass her during her first few days in Dauntless. This façade I had developed during the last two years was normal for me now, but Beatrice had never witnessed it prior to her arrival here.

Prior to her arrival. In the three months leading up to her aptitude testing we had gotten more daring, neither of us wanting to wait until she was officially a Dauntless member to be more than just friends. Late night train rides into the Abnegation sector where Beatrice and I would meet, wandering the streets at all hours of the night or hopping back on the train to tour the darkened city, snuggling up in the empty car. And then, gradually we moved from holding each other and kissing into a more serious relationship than I imagined either of us would be capable of, given the values that were ingrained in our heads from birth. It only happened a handful of times before it was finally time for her to choose, but it must have been enough… who would have thought that she would get pregnant so easily despite the precautions we took after the first time.

"Four!" Ashe's voice snaps me out of my internal thoughts and I glance up from the computer screens in front of me. I've been coming to the control room both in the mornings and evenings to try and distract myself from her, but it doesn't seem to work as my eyes constantly search the screens for her, watching her and wishing I was with her.

"What can I help you with Ashe?" I move to stand up from my chair but he gestures at me to stay seated and I nod my head towards the chair next to me. Thankfully the control room is relatively empty right now, with only a few others monitoring, all of them with headsets in.

"I came on behalf of Max." He says simply and I nod my head. Ashe is not a Dauntless leader, but he might as well be. He's the oldest member of our faction as far as I know, although nobody seems to know how old he really is, the estimates ranging anywhere from 70-80. But despite his age, I wouldn't be surprised if he could still kick my ass. He doesn't have an exact title, or a job description… but what he's most known for is his advisory role, working with leadership and offering expertise and guidance based on his experience.

"Why is Max so insistent on having me in a leadership role?" I ask carefully; trying to understand why they are pulling Ashe into this and why they won't leave me alone, accept my refusal to join them in leading our faction.

"Things are changing in our city Four." Ashe speaks slowly, his words calculated. "Decisions need to be made, and leadership needs to be made up of equal voices, personalities balanced out and those loyal to Dauntless in a position to make choices that will affect not only our faction, but everyone else."

His words don't clear up the confusion in my head and I lean back, stretching my neck back as I stare up at the ceiling.

"But why me?" I ask again and Ashe looks at me seriously, his eyes boring into my own when I look back at him.

"I think you know why."

The silence between us is awkward, thick with tension before he slaps his hands down on his knees, pushing himself up into a standing position.

"Take the rest of the week to think about it… Max will wait for your response." He says and I nod, not saying anything else as he turns and leaves, my thoughts swirling.

"Shit." The curse word slips out of my mouth as I glance at the small clock on the corner of my screen a while later. I hadn't realised how long I had been sitting there, turning Ashe's words around in my head repeatedly.

By the time I've closed down my screens and jogged down to the training room I realise that I'm more than a couple of minutes late. As Eric sees me enter he scowls over at me and I apologise half-heartedly, slightly rubbing in the fact that I had 'business with Ashe' to deal with.

Glancing around the room I realise a second too late that this was not the morning to be late to training, the last day of fighting for the initiates. Today will make a huge impact on their rankings.

Looking at the board I can see that Eric has changed my pairings up – again - and I have to suppress my anger when I see that he's put Tris' name down next to Molly's. I'm also slightly surprised to see the two fighters currently in the ring are Edward and Peter which means that Will and Myra, Christina and Al have all fought already. My heart lodges in my throat as I try and focus on the current fight, try not to smile every time Edward sinks his fist into Peter, but I can't help it, I'm worried about Tris – about our baby.

It takes longer than other fights I've seen – both of them fairly evenly matched - but finally Peter is finished, unable to continue to fight and I shift my eyes briefly to Tris. But I'm surprised to find her practically vibrating next to Christina and Will, her hands clutched into fists and a look on her face that I've never seen before. Instinctively I know that something happened this morning and it takes every fibre of my being to stay planted in my position next to Eric and not go to her as he calls her name.

"Molly and Tris… you're up!" His mouth turns up slightly at the corners and I feel the disgust curl up inside my gut as I see, not for the first time, how much he truly enjoys preying on the weakness of others.

I try not to watch too closely as I see Tris take a deep breath, closing her eyes as though calling up a memory and then her face has changed, turned as hard and cold as any other Dauntless soldier as she steps forward and into the ring.

" **Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek?"** Molly's voice is barely loud enough for me to hear as she follows it with a snicker, **"God, you're pale, Stiff."** My hands clenched into fists as my suspicions were confirmed. Something happened to her.

I don't have time to dwell on it though and I'm surprised to see Tris duck and maneuver out of the way of Molly's first punch, throwing one of her own into Molly's stomach as she moves. Molly's not expecting this and to be honest neither am I. I've never seen Tris like this before. The last few days of training, she's been different, more determined. But there's never been anything like this and I can see her rage practically rolling off of her as Tris darts out of the way of two more of Molly's attacks, blocking a third with her Elbow, the way that I taught her. The next move Molly makes is a messy kick to Tris' side and then suddenly Tris is there, in her face throwing her elbow back.

I follow the fight closely, barely breathing as I cringe when Molly manages to land a punch to Tris' ribcage and then Tris… my Tris is gone completely. She's discovered Molly's weakness and is taking advantage of it, throwing hit after hit to her stomach and chest, finally sweeping her legs out and causing her to fall to the ground. Seconds later and she's kicking hard, her stomach, arms, chest and face.

But even when Molly's done, Tris doesn't stop.

"Stop it Tris. You've won." It took six strides for me to reach her, to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back from the girl before she killed her. In the moments it took her to come back to me, she managed to shoot her elbow into my ribs twice, throwing her head back and nailing me in the jaw before she realised who I am.

"Take her for a walk Four, and get your initiate under control." Eric's voice seemed to break her out of whatever spell she was under and I feel her go limp in my arms, her legs barely holding her up as my arms stayed circled around her waist, resting on her stomach.

For once I listen to him without arguing as I drag her out the door, practically carrying her.

Leading her down the same hallway we spoke in just days before I wait patiently for her as she pulls herself together, her arms wrapping around her torso and making her look vulnerable again. It's a striking difference and I almost have trouble equating this person with the one in the ring a few minutes ago.

"I… I don't know what came over me." Her bottom lip trembles as she speaks and I watch her close her eyes, push back the tears that threaten to fall.

"I think you do… what the hell happened this morning?" I tried not to sound too demanding but couldn't help it. I was worried about her.

"It's… nothing." She sighs and I close my eyes to gather patience.

"Tris…"

"It's just… Peter and Drew… and Molly." I don't like where this is going but I try not to let my anger show. "The pants I was going to wear this morning were too tight around the newer muscles in my legs and they split when I went to put them on…" She began again and I nodded at her to continue. "They just, they were in the dormitories when I came in wrapped up in a towel and they… they grabbed it as I ran past and out of the room." She finished softly and I sighed in relief. It wasn't good news, but it wasn't nearly as bad as I was expecting.

"How much trouble am I in for beating her up so badly?" She looks up at me, her blue-grey eyes afraid and I try to smile down at her, to reassure her that she's fine.

"None. Molly's still alive and you won the fight… exactly what you were supposed to do. It should improve your ranking but quite a bit." I tell her carefully, knowing that I'm not supposed to discuss these things with initiates but giving up on caring.

"Come on, let's get back before Eric sends someone out looking for us." I say the words but I don't move for a minute, leaning down and unable to resist meeting my lips to hers, pulling her against me and holding her for just a few seconds. And then it's over, and I know we have to go… we can't be Tobias and Beatrice right now; we have to be Four the instructor and Tris the initiate.

"Soon." She says the word and I know she's on the same page as me as she squeezes my hand one final time before she turns and heads back to the training room ahead of me, leaving me standing there even more amazed than ever.

 **A/N: Again, there are a few changes to the original Divergent storyline here and in future chapters that will all contribute to the direction this story is going. If you notice a change, chances are I've put it there for a reason. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Those reviews are one of the things that keep me going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**** As always, anything recognisably Divergent, belongs to the wonderful Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris's POV**

Considering everything we've fought through, trained for and been tested on so far during our initiation to Dauntless, today is the most frightening for me.

Not only is it visiting day for our families to come and see us, to spend time with their children that they haven't seen since the choosing ceremony; but it's also the day that the rankings will be announced. Not only am I terrified of both seeing my family and even more worried that I won't, but I'm on eggshells knowing that my fate will be partially determined today.

On top of my already frayed nerves I find I'm feeling particularly sick beginning as soon as I wake up, my stomach a mess as I vomit repeatedly in the hours between when I first wake up and when the outsiders to our faction will be allowed in to visit their estranged children.

"Wow." Christina exclaims as I come out of the bathroom and lean against the wall, waiting and wondering if the nausea is finally beginning to pass. "You look awful." She tells me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her still-Candor tongue.

"Thanks." I say quickly and take a deep breath.

"You think your parents are going to show?" She asks a minute later, crossing her arms across her chest almost nervously and I shake my head slightly.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure what to expect." I try to answer her calmly. "What about your family?" I ask and she nods her head instead of answering verbally.

"Well… let's get this over with." I sigh as I push off the wall and we both turn, heading down the pathway that will lead us to the pit.

We're almost there when Eric stops us, grabbing me roughly by the arm and congratulating me on impressing him during my fight with Molly. For the first time I feel guilty for the damage I did to her face, the broken nose and the black and purple bruises. If I've impressed Eric, I know I must be doing something wrong.

But I don't have time to dwell on those thoughts as we keep moving once he lets go of my arm, arriving quickly at the pit where Christina finds her family almost instantly, their black and white formal style of clothing completely out of place and foreign to me now. Stopping I let her go, not wanting to interfere with her reunion mother and sister and I glance around the room, slight disappointment filling me when I realise that there isn't a single person in the room dressed in Abnegation grey.

"Hey," I don't turn around as I sense him approach me from behind, I don't need to. Joining me he leans against the same railing my back is currently pressed against while I watch the different families reuniting all around the room.

"It's awkward, isn't it?" I ask him quietly as I flip between watching Christina with her family and Will with his sister. It's easy to see that the transfers no longer belong with their faction of origin, even just a few weeks of initiation changing us completely. The longer I sit and watch, see the difference between the Dauntless born with their families and the transfers with theirs, the more secure I am in my choice. I know that I no longer belong in Abnegation… I doubt I ever did, and suddenly the fact that my family didn't come, doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

"Faction before blood." He quotes quietly and I nod my head in agreement. I see it now, more than ever.

We sit in silence for a while longer and for a moment I wonder… everyone is occupied… could we, would it be possible for us to sneak away for a few minutes of privacy. The thought of disappearing into his apartment for a few quiet moments all too inviting.

"I was thinking Four…" I begin to say quietly but my words cut off abruptly as a sharp cramp pierces my abdomen and I have to bite my tongue to keep from crying out.

"Tris?" I try not to crumple in on myself, to keep standing upright as I turn and grip the railing, facing away from the crowd now and looking down towards the river. Another stabbing pain hits and I hear Four's voice next to me, quiet and yet concerned as he calls my name again.

"I need… I need to go… something's wrong." I breathe out, barely audible and not sure if he can hear me while I wrap one arm across my torso. I'm still gripping the railing with my second hand. I don't want to move, terrified of the pains that are now consistently shooting through my stomach.

"Can you walk?" Four's voice is becoming urgent as he realises that something is seriously wrong and I take a deep breath, nodding my head and pushing back from the railing, drawing on my own inner strength to try and act like there's nothing wrong.

We walk slowly side by side, both of us aware of the crowds of people around us, the possibility of being discovered. Once we're out of the pit and into the hall I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders and I bite my lip, relieved to feel him with me, to know that he's staying by my side.

It seems like it takes forever to finally make it to the small medical ward and as the nurse directs me into an empty cubicle I immediately curl up onto the hospital bed, my arms wrapped tightly around myself. For a moment I close my eyes and then I'm surprised when I feel Four's hand as he rests it on top of mine, trying to offer me some sort of reassurance despite the fear I can see in his own face. Instinctively I look around the room for cameras.

"In the hallways only in here." He says quietly and I nod my head, trying to think about anything but the rippling pains in my belly.

When the nurse comes back he lets go of my hand quickly, moving to stand at the opposite side of the room. She doesn't say much, asking me basic questions that I try to answer without giving away too much information. I can only hope that the doctor on call is the same one that saw me after my fight with Peter; he already knows the situation and was previously discreet.

I breathe a sigh of relief when he walks into the room a few minutes later.

"Another fight?" He asks with a frown and I shake my head, telling him about the sudden pains, watching as Tobias stays rooted to his place in the corner of the room.

I spent just over three hours in the infirmary. Almost immediately upon hearing my symptoms, the doctor performed a scan, showing me the screen with the tiny bean on it while Tobias struggled to see over the doctor's shoulder, his curiosity overwhelming his need to keep our relationship secret.

During and after the exam he asked me several more questions, his frown deepening when I told him about the extreme nausea I had experienced early that morning and the lack of nutrients I had consumed over the last several days. Apparently dehydration and stress were wreaking havoc on my body.

"I have one question for you doc." I'm surprised to hear him speak up as the doctor came in one last time, letting me know that I'm free to leave now that the cramps are gone, but that I should take it easy for a few days and come back if the pains get worse again.

"What is it?" He asks rather annoyed. He'd been so far ignoring Tobias in the room and I knew why. He thought it was irresponsible for my instructor to force me to continue with the violent and overly physical aspects of training.

"If this initiate passes stage one of training she'll move on to stage two – simulations and then the fear landscape." The doctor looked annoyed at him for a moment but let him continue. "How will the serums and the simulations affect her… condition?" He finally asks and the realisation of the chemicals I will be injected with hits me.

"The serums themselves shouldn't affect the fetus, as far as I am aware they have been extensively tested and are completely safe during pregnancy." I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding before he continued, "But, the simulations themselves… she's already dehydrated and experiencing cramping. The stress of being under simulations – especially fear based sims – could induce a miscarriage theoretically, but there's really no way to say for sure." He finished and I found myself beginning to panic. This wasn't good. I had thought that once the fights and the extreme physical training were done that I would be fine, that the risk would be gone… but it just wasn't true, there were still so many factors to consider.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" We were stopped in the hallway just down from the dorms; I was leaning against the wall while Tobias stood in front of me.

"I'm okay… it doesn't hurt much anymore." I whispered quietly to him, swallowing thickly and wishing that I could go back to his apartment and curl up in his arms instead of alone on my bed in the empty dorms.

"Okay… I wish I could stay with you." He whispered quietly and I nodded. "I've got to go meet with Lauren and Eric to go over the final rankings for stage one. Get some rest and I'll see you later on at dinner." He says firmly and I smile up at him, wishing that there weren't cameras everywhere in this hallway so that I could kiss him. Instead I simply turn and go immediately to my bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"Tri..is…" I groan as I hear my name being called softly and feel her hand on my shoulder gently waking me up. I don't realise how long I've slept until she tells me I've almost missed dinner and that the rankings will be up soon.

"Before I forget, your mom was here, she was looking for you during visiting hours but you kinda just disappeared." Christina told me and I read her silent question as I sat up slowly on my bed, wiping sleep from my eyes. I knew she wanted to know what was going on with me, why I was so sick. But I couldn't tell her yet.

"Here," She thrust the folded sheet of paper into my hand roughly, "She asked me to give you this."

I don't open it up right away and read it. I decide I should do it in private if I read it at all. It's not that I disliked my parents, but the realisation I had come to earlier in the day was nagging inside my head and reminding me that I didn't belong with them anymore.

Instead Christina gives me a minute to wake up and freshen up in the bathroom before we head back towards the cafeteria and I begin to ask her about her visit with her family. Once she gets talking it's easy to get distracted.

Edward

Peter

Will

Christina

Tris

Molly

Drew

Al

Myra

"We made it Tris!" I barely have a chance to look at the board before Christina is shouting in my ear, jumping up and down and trying to get me to join her. "Even if all four cuts come from the transfers, we're safe!" She squeals again and I smile at her, the relief coursing through me at the thought.

"Congratulations Tris." Four's voice is a serious as ever but when I look up at him I see it there, the 'I told you so, we'll be okay' that I know I still need to hear. For a moment we just look at one another and then it's as though we both realise at the same time that we're in a very public place and we look away.

Coming 5th place, knowing Four was with me… It didn't stop me from worrying. There was still far too much at stake, but once the rankings were announced, I did feel lighter than I had since my arrival going into the rest of the evening and our celebrations that night, right through until the next morning at breakfast.

"Tris!" My head snaps up at the sudden sound of his voice and a shiver rolls down my spine as everyone at our table looks up. I'm sitting with Christina and Will, picking apart a muffin while Four and Zeke sit across and down from us.

"You're out." Eric's voice is cold and calculating and I feel my heart drop at his words, not understanding his meaning.

"What?" I manage to croak out a minute later as he stands there staring at me.

"You're out. You and the bastard kid you're carrying are done at Dauntless."

 **A/N: I had a hard time with this chapter so I hope it came out okay. I also just want to let everyone know that I expect this week to be fairly busy and as a result updates will be a little less frequent but I will aim for every 2-3 days. Thanks again for all of the kind reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**** I do not own anything Divergent, it all belongs to Veronica Roth. Any deviances from the original storyline do however belong to me.**

 **Four's POV**

It took me a few seconds to process, to hear his words and realise exactly what he was staying as my eyes found Tris' face, her shock clearly evident. A million thoughts ran through my mind as Eric repeated his initial statement to her; telling her to get what little belongings she had and to make sure she was gone from the compound by lunch.

By the time he turned around on his heel and left the cafeteria I felt as though the entire room was frozen, all eyes on us. In reality the entire exchange had been so quiet, so brief that only the few of us at our table had heard what had happened.

"Eric!" I didn't take the time to comfort Tris or to explain what had just happened to her surprised friends. I simply bolted up and out of my spot next to Zeke and ran out after him, calling his name and causing him to stop just outside the doors.

"Don't bother Four. My decision is final." His eyes were dark, daring me to argue with him as he crossed his arms across his chest and his mouth turned up into a smirk, the holes from his piercings stretching wide as he tried to appear more menacing.

I didn't know what to say for a minute, didn't know how to defend her so that he would listen, would reconsider his position. And then as his next words left his mouth I knew that it wouldn't matter what I said, he was doing this for no other reason than to be a twisted asshole.

"Who would have thought… a little whore from Abnegation." His smirk changed into a sadistic smile and I saw him eying me up, testing me. "Now the only question is; who in their right mind would fuck _her_ of all people?"

Over the last two years, when it came to Eric I had always felt that I had remarkable restraint and self-control. Now however, it was gone and for one twisted second I enjoyed the sound my fist made as it connected with his jaw, catching him by surprise and forcing him to stumble backwards to maintain his balance.

I didn't waste any more time. I didn't see how long it took Eric to recover and I didn't care as I whirled around, taking off and down the hall going directly to the only place I could think of that might help me – help us – now.

"Max!" I didn't try to reign in my anger as I found myself pounding on the door to his apartment. I wasn't sure where he was, but I hoped to hell it was still early enough that he was still in here before the speech he was scheduled to give to the initiates during the combined ranking reveal.

Pounding again on his door I began to hear movement inside before the door was yanked open and he stood there staring me down in annoyance.

"We need to talk." I ground out angrily, trying to unclench my hands from the fists they had maintained since hitting Eric.

"If this is about the pregnant initiate, don't bother." He spoke firmly and I felt myself breathing heavily as the anger coursed through me.

"Why is she being kicked out?" I demanded, not backing down even though I stood face to face with one of the most powerful men in our faction. I didn't move though, even when I saw the figure moving to come up behind him in the doorway I held my position steady.

"Why don't you calm down Four and come inside for a minute." I shifted my eyes to see that man that was now standing next to Max was Ashe. I didn't know if this was a good thing or not, but nodding gruffly I waited for them to back up into the apartment before I followed them just inside the door, shutting it behind me.

"I'm going to ask you again; what authority does Eric have to kick out an initiate for no reason?" I was still seething with anger, but at least I wasn't yelling anymore as I repeated my question and waited for a response.

"As a leader of Dauntless, the decision is ultimately up to Eric…"

I cut Max off as Ashe watched our exchange with curiosity, "I've been complacent at having Eric breathing down my neck during training this year, with him making changes to my schedules and decisions on training methods. I have put up with his barbaric behaviour and his sick and twisted way of deciding what's good for my initiates. But this is the last straw. I will not let him kick out one of my initiates when she has successfully earned her place here so far."

"As I was about to say; as a Dauntless leader, we have given Eric full authority over the initiates training program. If he feels that she is no longer a good fit to have here at Dauntless, then the remainder of the leadership team will stand by his decision." I had to close my eyes as Max's words echoed somewhat loudly in his small living room. He was getting angry, but I had no choice though; I had to keep trying to get him to see reason.

"So she's not a good enough fit for Dauntless? First of all she is ranked 5th out of 9 transfer initiates… in the overall rankings she's just as high." I began to argue on her behalf, not believing that I have to do this. "Not only that, but she has successfully completed all aspects of physical training without being hindered by her pregnancy." I continued, "This is the girl that began her life in Dauntless the moment she jumped into the compound as the first jumper. She has survived a brutal beating only to return to training and immediately complete the obstacle course and evaluations with complete success. She has taken every command and every order seriously, never failed to show up as expected and has performed beyond expected during stage one of training. Lastly, there are many jobs in Dauntless that she can do while pregnant and after she has the baby… the same way that any other female member of Dauntless is accepted when pregnant or raising a family. If there weren't Dauntless would never survive as a faction." By the time I'm finished, I've worked myself up and I can tell that I'm letting far more emotion into my argument than I intended to, but I can't help it. This is the one personal situation that is more important to me than anything else.

"Let me ask you something Four," Max says after watching me, gaging my expression and my reaction to his words… I didn't like where this was going, not one bit. "Why weren't you surprised to find out that she's in this situation?" He asked and I shook my head, swallowing thickly before trying to answer calmly and rationally.

"She confided in me as her instructor a while ago." I stated simply, but I knew it wouldn't be enough of an answer for him. I had to change my strategy, it was time to use the only leverage I had.

"You still want me in leadership… correct?" This throws him off and I see the questions burning behind his eyes at my change in tactics.

"Why is having this initiate stay in the training program so important to you?" He answered my question with one of his own, even though I could see him considering my offer while he asked.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. But what was the worst that could happen… he could kick me out too? I already knew that if she was gone I would follow.

"The baby is mine." The shock on Max's face was evident as I spoke the words slowly and clearly. The silence that followed my confession was deafening as both of the other men in the room took in what I said.

"Let me get this straight… You slept with one of your initiates as an instructor here?" Ashe questioned me in a surprisingly calm voice and I nodded my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

"It's not like that though. We were together before… I was seeing her before she transferred in from Abnegation, we've been together for a while." I paused for a moment, swallowing thickly before continuing. "Nothing has happened between us since she's been here though; I've treated her like any other initiate." I assured him and saw him nod his head thoughtfully.

"So, you're telling me that you got your _Abnegation_ girlfriend pregnant before she transferred into Dauntless? And now, you want to use our offer of leadership to get me to allow her to stay here – despite her _condition?_ " Max asked with a slight touch of disbelief, and I nodded my head again, opening my mouth to explain further, but unable to come up with the correct words right away.

"You've been trying to recruit me for two years now. For some reason, I know that you want me working with you and the rest of the leadership team and I have turned you down every single time you have made me an offer. Here's your chance to get what you want… all you have to do is override Eric this one time and let Tris stay." It sounds reasonable enough but I don't know if it will be in Max's eyes. I don't believe I'll be worth it to them, but I have to try anyways.

"How do I know her current ranking wasn't influenced by your relationship with her?" He questioned as he thought through my offer and I tried to remain confident that he would see reason.

"Eric was involved in every assessment of her skill levels and training… I made sure of it." I spoke firmly, trying not to get impatient as I felt my hope beginning to rise.

In the pause that followed I watched as Max turned to Ashe, the two of them having a sort of silent conversation as I waited.

"And during stage two… the simulations…" Max asked without turning back to me.

"Lauren can run her sims with the Dauntless born and I will stay completely uninvolved in her rankings." I assured him before he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"If we allow her to stay, I will expect you to keep your relationship non-existent during the remainder of her training." I sigh with relief as he says the words and I nod my head in assent. I can do that. A few more weeks of keeping away from her is worth it if it means that she will be staying here in the long run.

"Meet me in the training rooms at noon – bring her with you. I'll have an answer by then." My stomach falls at not getting the immediate response I was hoping for, but I try not to let it show.

I want to be positive. I want to know that Tris and I will have the life we had been planning for more than two years here at Dauntless. But I don't know that for sure right now.

The only thing I do know is that I've got to find Tris.

 **A/N: I didn't think I would have a chance to post this for a few days, but alas, I had a break in my schedule with a few minutes to get this up. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes as I didn't have quite the same amount of time as usual to edit. Hope you all enjoyed this and thank you again to everyone who took the time to review! Reviews mean the world to me and keep me writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth… I simply like to play with her world and characters.**

 **Tris POV**

Despite the shocked silence that saturated our table, the sound of everyday chatter in the cafeteria quickly became deafening; a roar in my ears similar to the sound of the water surging within the chasm.

Somehow Eric had discovered my secret and now I was out of Dauntless. Homeless. Factionless. The thought didn't just terrify me, it froze me completely, shutting down all other thoughts as I recalled all of the times I worked alongside my mother to try to help the factionless. It was an endless job, because there was never enough food to keep their bellies from almost constantly rumbling. And in the wintertime, it was worse as we struggled to find enough blankets to provide even a slight bit of warmth during the freezing weather. And now, despite everything I had accomplished, everything I had fought for… now, it would be me who would need to fight just to survive the streets of the factionless sector. And I wasn't alone, no, I had a baby that would be forced to grow up that way, never having enough – if he or she even survived… many factionless children didn't.

"Tris?" Someone was talking to me, shaking me by the shoulders and I tried to pull myself together, to wake myself up from this nightmare.

But this wasn't a nightmare. As I looked around the crowded dining hall I realised that this was really happening. Ignoring Christina's hand still holding onto my shoulder, I looked frantically across the table searching desperately for the one set of eyes that I needed right now. But they weren't there and as I twisted my head around, flipping by every other Dauntless face in the room, it dawned on me that he had left me alone to deal with this.

"I… I've got to get out of here…" I finally managed to speak, stuttering out the words as I looked over at the best friend that I had made here and saw her face flash with a range of emotions.

"Tris…" Christina said again, keeping her hand planted firmly on my shoulder as I attempted to stand up and leave.

"Is what Eric said true?" She asked quietly as I watched Will shift over, closer to Christina so he could hear my answer to her question.

I don't answer though. I can't say the words and instead I just jerk my head up and down in a nod before I brush Christina's hand away, pushing myself up from the table.

"Tris!" I can hear Christina calling after me as I push my way through a small crowd of young Dauntless who have just entered the cafeteria. But I don't slow down, even as I sense them behind me and following me I keep going, not even sure of my destination.

"Stop Tris!" Finally my feet are forced to stop as a strong hand grabs my shoulder, pulling me back and causing me to spin around and face him.

"Let go Will." My voice cracks despite my efforts to keep it steady and stay strong. "I… I'm out." I say with a touch of disbelief as he lets go and I watch him run his hands through his hair, obviously not quite sure what to say before Christina catches up to us.

"How could you have let this happen Tris? You were doing so well…" she lets her question trail off when I turn my head to glare angrily at her.

"Fuck Chris! I didn't _plan_ for this to happen!" I nearly shout at her, letting the curse roll off my tongue easily, though it's the first time I've ever used the word.

"But how Tris… when and with who?" she continued to question me and I shook my head at her.

"It doesn't matter how it happened… just that it did. And I was doing fine here despite it happening." I squeezed my eyes shut for a minute, trying to calm down and think things through, but as Christina pressed again for details of how I let myself get pregnant and who the father was, I lost it on her.

"Stop it Chris!" I cried out in anger. "I'm out. I'm factionless now. The rest of it isn't important because it doesn't fucking matter how I got myself in this situation and who helped. He isn't here _with me_ and now I'm done!"

"But Tris…" Will stepped towards me as I took a step back. I can't deal with this right now… they were supposed to be my friends, but the only thing they seemed concerned with was getting details.

"Excuse me, Tris?" When I hear him say my name I nearly lose it, not sure who it is that is talking to me and unsure of whether or not I can actually handle anything else right now.

"What?" I whip my head to the side, surprised to see Zeke standing to the left of us; his arms crossed across his chest as he shoots Will an angry glare.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" He asks me calmly and I see something in his eyes, a flash of recognition as he continues to send daggers in my friends' direction. Figuring I have nothing left to lose I shrug my shoulders before I nudge past Christina and approach him carefully. Neither of us speaks for a minute as we immediately begin walking away, down an unfamiliar hallway.

"Do you know?" We don't stop walking as I ask him the question that's on my mind, wondering so much more than one simple question but needing to start somewhere.

"Four confided in me, yes." He answered seriously and led us down another hallway towards the apartment complex where I knew Four lived.

"He… he left." It's not what I want to say, but suddenly I feel everything crashing down on me, every realisation hitting me just as he stops at a door and unlocks it, entering the apartment ahead of me as I stop and stare in with uncertainty.

"Come inside Tris… I'm not going to hurt you." He assured me, gesturing for me to follow him. Sighing I did as he told me and found myself standing in a small and messy, but inviting living room.

"I… I should go… I've got to… I only have a few things and I should gather them up before Eric…"

"Four didn't abandon you in the cafeteria Tris." His words catch me by surprise and I find myself arguing with him, shaking my head and letting him know I don't believe him.

"He was there… and he just left as soon as Eric…"

"Calm down Tris." Zeke interrupts me again and I look up at him, wondering again why he has brought me here. Taking a deep breath I try to slow down my breathing, to think rationally.

"Like I said before, he didn't abandon you. I'm guessing that you kinda zoned out for a minute after Eric's little spiel and you didn't see Four run out after him. I don't know what happened after he left, but he was completely pissed off and I wouldn't be surprised if he finally lost it on Eric." Zeke explained to me and I tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"Listen... I've got to go, I think it's better if I just get my things and disappear before anybody…"

"Damn it Tris!" Zeke pushed off the wall he was leaning against as he almost growled in frustration. "Four isn't going to let you leave… not by yourself." I shook my head at him again but he just ignored me, continuing on. "He's always known that if you didn't make it here that he would follow you out. Since he's known about the baby, he's been even more determined than ever to protect you and his kid. He's not just going to let them kick you out without a reason." He paused, taking a breath to calm himself down again. "Look, I'm his best friend so I think I know a little about him and I know that he won't let them boot you out like that, he will find a way to keep you here."

"I… I…" I didn't know what to say. My head was spinning with everything that had happened and everything that he was telling me. It made sense, really it did... Four – my Tobias - wouldn't leave me.

"Look, why don't you have a seat on the sofa and I'll go see if I can find Four and then you two can figure out what the hell is going on." He gestured behind himself to the couch and I shrugged my response as the weight of it all began to settle on my shoulders and I suddenly felt heavy. Finally I nodded my head and sat down stiffly, not sure what else to do. What did it matter if I waited here a while? What was the worst that could happen – I'd be late to my new life with the factionless?

My back was aching from sitting so rigidly while I waited and I was about to give up, to leave Zeke's apartment and simply vanish from the compound. But as I sat there debating myself, trying to believe that I could trust Four – that he was still my Tobias inside – the more unsure I became about everything.

Finally I heard voices in the hall and I jumped up as the door opened and they walked in and then it didn't matter what I doubted because the look on Four's face said it all. In this moment he was Tobias and I was Beatrice and nothing else was important and as I found myself locked in his embrace; I knew instantly that Zeke was right. He wouldn't leave me.

"I'm so sorry Tris." He whispered the words against my head as I felt him push me backwards, pulling away from me before shifting and pulling me back so that I was now sitting on his lap on the sofa. "I never meant to seem like I was abandoning you earlier… I just couldn't let Eric do that to you… I had to try…" His words gushed out and I found myself looking up into his eyes, the blue darker than usual as his emotions seeped through.

"It's okay…" I choked on the words, moving my hand up to cup his cheek before he leaned down and kissed me, his lips pressing hard against mine as I pulled him in even closer. For just a few moments this was exactly what I needed and I didn't care about anything else. But eventually he had to pull back, we had things to talk about, decisions to make.

"What do we do now?" I breathed out as we broke apart and I once again found myself looking up and into his eyes.

It didn't take him long to fill me in on what had happened once he left the cafeteria. He glossed over his argument with Eric, quickly telling me how it had ended with him hitting the ruthless leader. When he told me that he had met with another leader and that they were going to consider over-riding Eric's decision I was overcome with emotion. Even when he explained that it meant that we couldn't have any relationship for the duration of training, and that he would no longer be in charge of my initiation I was a mess of jumbled emotions. I didn't know whether to be grateful, relieved, worried, or doubtful, I was experiencing it all.

But I wasn't alone.

"Are you ready for this?" My voice was dry and scratchy as we approached the doors that led to the training rooms. We were a few minutes early and we slowed our steps as we got closer. Squeezing my hand in his, Four silently reassured me. This was it.

"Just remember. I'm with you no matter what." He said softly, leaning down to kiss me one last time before we let go of each other, my hand falling limply to my side.

Pushing the door open I was only slightly surprised to see the room crowded with people, all of the initiates gathered around the centre of the room where I could hear Max's booming voice.

Moving silently to the back of the room, Four and I found a spot against the wall where I tried to listen to what the leader was saying, hearing him as he described the simulations and the next round of training.

"And now, the final overall rankings for stage one of training;" My ears perked up as he made the announcement and I tried to see past the heads of the other initiates to see the board, my curiosity unable to be contained at the same time that I felt Four stiffen beside me.

"I don't know what the fuck you did _Stiff_ …" Eric's voice sent shivers down my spine and I felt myself pull back against the wall as he appeared in front of Four before he shot a disgusted glance towards me. "You got lucky this time little girl." It wasn't a threat, but the way he sneered the words before he stormed out, slamming the door behind him caused my hair to stand on end. I knew it was a warning because I had made an enemy out of one of the most vicious men in this faction but at the same time I looked up at Four in surprise because his words meant that I was still in. Somehow, for some reason, I was staying at Dauntless – at least for now.

"Four, Tris." We were still standing against the wall when the class of initiates was finally dismissed, several of them giving me questioning looks before they left the room.

"Max." Four replied seriously.

"I assume you've seen the board then?" He asked and I nodded while Four answered him. Number 8. Somehow I was not only on the board but I was ranked higher than most of the Dauntless born initiates, only three of them placing higher than me for stage one.

"I expect then for you to follow through with your offer from this morning." He directed at Four and I took a deep breath while I waited for them.

"Of course." Four answered, "As for Tris…"

"She'll continue through training with the rest of the initiates, and I stand by my earlier insistence that you two keep your relationship non-existent until Tris passes the final stage of training and has become a full member of Dauntless. Four, you will not be running her sims and I will let Lauren know that she is to have full authority over her rankings from here on out." Max spoke firmly, keeping his eyes on Four as though confirming his compliance with this end of the agreement.

We both agreed. A few more weeks of being separated wasn't necessarily going to be easy, but it could have been a lot worse.

Max didn't stick around for small talk. Once he had confirmed Four's attendance at his office for the next evening after training, he turned and left without another word.

For a few moments we just stood there before Four pushed off from his spot on the wall and gestured to me, telling me to follow him. Silently I did so, walking out of the training room and through the darkened halls of the place I now considered home.

"You have to promise me something," Finally he spoke as he led us up a set of stairs and out onto the roof, leading us for several yards. Glancing around I realised he had led us to a spot without cameras, a hidden nook backing onto the building next to us.

I didn't know what to say so I simply nodded, waiting while he grabbed onto my hand and took his time gathering his thoughts together.

"I need you to promise me that you won't put yourself into any situation that could hurt you… or the baby." His face told me how serious he was and I swallowed, about to promise him before he continued. "I know you Tris, and I just... I need to hear you say that you'll be safe and careful for the next few weeks. There's still so much at risk…"

"I promise that I will do whatever it takes to get myself safely through this. I know it's not going to be easy and I admit that I'm scared... but I'm also strong. I'm strong enough to do this, I can get through the simulations and the fear landscape... and I will protect our child. And I know that we can't really... we can't do this for a while, I mean be together. But I love you, and I want to apologise for doubting you because I know you too and I know that you're here with me, even if you can't be right by my side." He didn't respond with words, his lips meeting mine as soon as I was finished speaking, his arms pulling me against his chest.

When we finally broke apart, the only sound I heard was our breathing before he quietly whispered, "I love you... both of you, so much."

 **A/N: So I want to apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up. Unfortunately sometimes real life gets in the way and it takes longer than expected to get things posted. Hopefully from here on out I will be back to posting every second day – might be 3 days apart at the latest. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed… please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth… I simply like to play with her world and characters.**

 **FOUR'S POV**

This was my second year training initiates. Last year the training had gone much more smoothly. Eric had still been there, overseeing it all but he had been more in the background, watching and acting bored the majority of the time. Lauren and I had worked well together, training soldiers and pushing their limits without completely breaking them.

This year though, things were different. Obviously there was more at stake with Tris and the baby, but aside from that there was a tension in the air, a sense of urgency to get the latest class of trainees up and running. To completely crush them and make them over into this new way of Dauntless life… a way of life I wasn't sure I was liking the more I saw the attitudes and the leadership shift.

This new way of training, the pressure we were putting on the initiates was becoming problematic – and dangerous. I had seen it with Edward as soon as I had returned from the roof with Tris.

I had been focused after I left her, busy putting back on my mask and becoming Four the instructor again. It wasn't just Tris who needed to make it through training; I also had to focus on running the simulations and being the leader that they would all soon expect me to be.

It was probably a good thing I could shift easily back into that persona, as within minutes of moving through the compound and heading for the control room I had been hauled into the infirmary to see to my top initiate.

What concerned me the most was the arrogance of how it had happened; Edward walking towards the dormitories and turning a corner only to have the butter knife plunged directly through his eye by someone obviously waiting for him. His face masked but his disregard for time of day or potential witnesses completely conceited as he simply turned and walked away and into the shadows.

I can't say I was surprised when I had heard what had happened and immediately I had an idea of who would be capable of such a thing. But when I asked Edward who had done it, he couldn't say for certain. Unfortunately the angle of the cameras, combined with the shadows and the mask he wore made it impossible to confirm my suspicions of who it was. Digging around I knew that Peter and Edward had been in a confrontation after they had come out of the training room and the ranks were announced, Peter shoving Edward and accusing him of not belonging here, believing his higher rank was undeserved. Edward had walked away and ironically enough had decided to quit; he was going to follow his low-ranking girlfriend out and become factionless by choice, heading to the dormitories to pack his things when the attack had happened.

"Come on in Four," I jumped when I heard Max's naturally loud voice, surprised to see the door to his office now open. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts from Edward and the previous day, on worry for Tris and the rest of the initiates after the first day of simulations that I hadn't been paying attention.

Standing up from the chair in the hallway I made my way into his office, closing the door behind me and having a seat across from him.

"I want to get you caught up on a few things right away." He began without pleasantries as soon as I was seated. I simply nodded at him to continue as he folded his hands on the desk and sat forward.

"As a faction, we maintain five leaders at all times. It is our job to oversee not only how our faction is run, the training of new initiates and the governing of our police… but we are also the ones that maintain peace and order among the faction system. We work closely with leadership from all factions to settle disputes and to ensure that our society continues to function in the way it has been established." Max continued to tell me about the role of leadership within Dauntless, explaining that I would be taking over for Griffin, an older member who would be retiring to a role as advisor, similar to what Ashe did.

"In recent years there has been a growing dissention between Abnegation and Erudite, with potential to break out into a war that could destroy the faction system and the way of life we are accustomed to. It is our job to investigate the problem, weed out any potential threats – such as the divergent – and to enforce certain changes to prevent that from happening." I tried not to cringe back as Max spat out the word divergent, remembering my instructor Amar and the death sentence that his divergence had been. I tried to focus on what Max was saying and to read between the lines and understand what it was exactly that he wasn't telling me.

"Where exactly do I fit into all of this… why was there such a huge need for me to accept this role?" I asked carefully, not entirely sure that I wanted to know the answer to that question.

"We've been watching you since the day you let your blood drip over the coals at your choosing ceremony _Four_. It was apparent from the beginning that you were a leader – even among your initiation class. You weren't chosen just by me. It was a decision that was made before you were even fully Dauntless by myself and Ashe, Quinn, Jade and Griffin as well as the rest of the advisory committee. Not only did you earn your place here at Dauntless, but you came from a place where you understand the truth about human nature better than most others." He answered me and I felt my teeth clench at what he was referring to, my past life in Abnegation.

"The main thing you need to know right now and that you will learn as you learn your new role – is that things are changing. Both here in Dauntless and throughout the city and it is our job to ensure a smooth transition that will at the same time preserve our society." He stressed and I nodded. I didn't fully understand but something about his tone and his expression told me not to ask right now. I knew I would find out soon enough.

"How did day one of simulations go?" Suddenly the air was lighter as he sat back and spoke and I shrugged before replying, "They went fine. The usual fears popped up – spiders, abandonment, becoming Abnegation or Amity..."

"This is the stage where you need to watch your initiates Four. Any sign of Divergence among the initiates and you need to bring it back to us now that you are in leadership." He stated, his voice cool and I stopped myself from shuddering as I remembered the first time someone had mentioned the term _Divergent_ to me. It had been during my own initiation by my instructor Amar, right before Amar had been…

"Anyone stand out to you today?" He asked pulling me from my thoughts and I quickly shook my head. There was no one that I had run sims for that would stand out like that… but my thoughts were on Tris again. I didn't know how her sims had gone today – Lauren and I hadn't had a chance to go over the results yet, but I did know what her initial test results had been thanks to Tori.

"Keep an eye out. We can't afford to let even one Divergent slip through." He warned and I nodded my head, my mouth oddly dry at what he was implying.

"Is there anything else I need to know or that I should be doing?" I asked a minute later, the silence uncomfortable as I thought over everything he had told me.

"No. We'll keep in touch… right now your priority is the initiation class and keeping an eye on your trainees." In his voice was a warning, against what I wasn't entirely sure. But as I left his office, the entire meeting kept replaying in my mind. I still didn't fully understand what my role was going to be, why they had seemed almost desperate to have me join them in leadership and why things were suddenly changing.

By the time I made it back downstairs and into the cafeteria, I was exhausted. Glancing around the room I saw Tris sitting across the dining hall, her back to me as Uriah rolled his eyes at something she was presumably saying.

"Four!" Reaching the line of food, I ignored Zeke's call and grabbed a plate, loading it up with meat and potatoes.

"How'd it go?" He asked as I grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

"Fine I guess."

"That's all you're gonna give me? A fine?" He balked and I shook my head as he grabbed a slice of cake and added it to my tray.

"There isn't much to tell… this morning we ran the initiates through the sims – which were all pretty much the usual…"

"What happened with Max?" He interrupted and I smirked at him before answering. "Absolutely nothing… it was a quick meeting and honestly we didn't cover much."

"That's it? No big secret or crazy leadership inauguration ceremony?" He mock saluted as we moved towards a table in the back of the room, as close to privacy as we could get in here.

"Knock it off Zeke. You know it's not like that here at Dauntless." I rolled my eyes as we sat down, making sure that I could still see the back of Tris from where we were.

"Is she okay today?" He questioned as he saw where my eyes drifted and gestured over his shoulder. Unfortunately I didn't have an answer for him and all I could do was shrug. "Haven't seen her really since dropping her off yesterday afternoon." I told him as I shoved a piece of meat into my mouth.

"So you didn't know then?" He suddenly turned serious and I shot him an angry glare, warning him to spit out whatever he knew.

"She was the one who found that kid with the knife in his eye yesterday… she kept him calm while she called for help. I assumed you knew that." He explained and I felt sick to my stomach. Nobody had mentioned that detail to me yesterday or even today. "Anyways, I saw her this morning on my way to the control room. She looked like hell and said she hadn't slept much last night." He continued and I sighed, closing my eyes briefly in frustration at the fact that I couldn't help her right now. "She was with Uriah this morning and I can't help but notice that they're together now as well…" He trailed off and I nodded my head, swallowing another bite of food before pushing my plate away.

"Speaking of Uriah… you better tell him to watch his back from here on out." I warned my friend, knowing that as much as he and his brother bickered and argued, they were really close.

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrow up at me in question.

"Yeah, I have a sneaking suspicion that I know who attacked Edward and that it was all because of the rankings. Seeing as Uriah was also ranked above him, I would let Uriah know to watch out just in case." I told him in a low voice.

"Thanks… I'll let him know." He answered, grabbing the cake off my tray and digging in.

"Any weird ones today?" Lauren asked as I joined her back in the training room.

It had been a long day, running the simulations in the morning and going through the initiates' fears with them. Following that up, we took them on a run out of the compound and through one of the factionless sectors in this area of the city. Not many of them were happy with the resuming of the physical aspect of training, but honestly what did they expect. Everyone at Dauntless was expected to maintain an optimal physical shape, it wasn't a quick program that they completed once and could then let slide.

"Nothing out of the ordinary… there were moths and abandonment issues, a fear of mice and crowds… all pretty standard stuff." I told her, trying to recall if even one of them had stood out to me as out of the ordinary.

Nothing. All of it mundane and fairly simply.

"What about you?" I asked her and she twisted her hands behind her neck, stretching out before answering.

"Nothing unusual as in what the fears were." She told me and I nodded, that was good. "But I do want you to go over one initiate's sims when you have a chance… it wasn't really that her simulations were unusual in content… but the time frame. I've never seen anyone get through them as fast as she did." I felt my stomach sink at her words, my thoughts immediately turning to Tris; instinctively I knew it was her.

"Alright, let's head over and take a look." I sighed and headed for the office off to the side of the landscape room. A minute later and I was watching Tris' first two days of fear training, watching as she fought off crows and calmed herself down within three minutes and then following with her being locked in a glass tank and drowning, evacuating the sim nearly as fast as the first time.

"See what I mean?" Lauren asks me as soon as I pull the wires off my temples and shut down the computer program. Silently I nod my head and feel my brow furrow as I think over what I just saw.

"Yeah, I see it. She seems to be exceptionally good at calming herself down in the midst of her fear." I say as diplomatically as I can and Lauren hums in agreement. But I can tell she isn't quite satisfied with my response.

"Think she might be… you know, divergent?" She finally spits out and I fight to remain calm, breathing evenly as I think through the correct answer.

"I doubt it. She doesn't seem to be aware in the simulations or manipulating them, simply calming down quickly. Let's watch for a couple more days and see what happens." I answer and she nods thoughtfully.

"Alright. We'll wait and see…" She said and then switched off quickly, returning to her assessments of the other initiates and giving me a rough idea of how she's already ranking them for this stage. Keeping part of my mind focused on what she's saying and giving her my evaluations of the transfers so far, I run over ways to get to Tris in my mind. I know now that this is going to be the hardest part of training for her, the part where she has to hide who she is – what she is – and not be discovered as the same thing that I am. She has to shut down her divergence and I'm the only one who can warn her.

 **A/N: I'm back. I promise I haven't abandoned this story, however updating may be a little longer between chapters than I had planned. Hope you enjoyed and please review, I read every review that I get. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far and to those continuing to follow/favourite this story, it means the world to me that so many people enjoy my fic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth… I simply like to play with her world and characters.**

 **Tris POV**

I don't know how I kept going the first couple of days of simulations. I was simply beyond exhausted. The simulations themselves were stressful, and although I was told repeatedly by both Lauren and the other initiates that I was actually getting through them three to four times faster than everyone else – it wasn't exactly easy or stress-free. On top of that, we had resumed the physical training as a group and I had gotten in the habit of running on my own in the mornings to avoid the inevitable conversations with my friends.

My friends. It seemed that the news was slowly starting to spread among the other initiates. Will and Christina obviously were the first to find out and as much as I missed my friendship with Christina, I was having a difficult time being around them right now. She and Will were becoming practically inseparable, and I was finding that it was hard to not let my jealousy show; I missed Tobias. And then, when I did sit with them at breakfast or see them in the hall following the sims – they were constantly asking me questions. It wasn't that they wanted gossip or were demanding, but they were concerned for me and how I had gotten into this situation – what I was going to do. And it wasn't that I didn't appreciate their concern… but I just knew that I had to focus, I couldn't dwell on what was going on and what might possibly happen.

As much as I avoided the topic though, it did continue to spread. The first day of simulations, Al had approached me, his face showing his disappointment as he requested to know whether or not it was true and I knew that he had been hopeful that something one day might begin between us. I neither confirmed nor denied the pregnancy to him, also walking away when Lynn and Marlene – two of the Dauntless born initiates asked as well. It seemed like the only person I spent time with now was Uriah who neither asked about it or brought it up, although he obviously knew and would subtly urge me to eat and remind me that training wouldn't last forever; sometimes he was even able to get me to laugh and let go of some of the stress and worry.

"Good, you're up." I glanced up at Uriah as I tied my shoelaces, pulling them in tightly for my morning run and nodding up at my friend, wondering what was up.

"I think you should skip your run this morning and come for a walk with me." He said with a smile and I laughed lightly, shaking my head and standing up from my bunk. "Seriously, let's go." He said again and I gave him a questioning look before shrugging and following him out of the dorms.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" I asked, slowing my pace and running my hand along the stone wall.

"We're going to my brother's apartment." He told me with a smile, and kept walking, the silence that settled around us comforting before I found him nudging me in the shoulder with his own, pushing me slightly. As I moved to nudge him back, he saw me coming and stopped, causing me to miss him and stumble towards the wall on the other side.

"Jerk." I muttered with a smile before trying again, this time successfully hitting him and pushing him against the wall.

A few minutes later we were laughing and joking as we approached Zeke's apartment, Uriah knocking lightly before he opened the door and walked right in; I didn't hesitate as I followed him in.

"You know, you could wait until I actually answer the door." Zeke rolled his eyes as he came towards us, slapping his brother on the shoulder before smiling at me and gesturing over his own shoulder. "Have you met my girlfriend Shauna?" He asked me and I nodded my head, turning my attention to the blond I recognised from my time zip-lining. I remembered her story of how Four had helped her to train late at night as an initiate, pushing her to become better and helping her to remain in Dauntless.

"How's it going?" She asked and I shrugged, about to reply with a generic 'fine' when I saw the reason I was there walking towards me and my attention was automatically drawn towards him.

After a couple of minutes of small talk, Zeke and Shauna disappeared and left us alone, dragging Uriah out with them and telling Four to lock up when we were done; his hints about funny business making both of us blush.

"I missed you." He breathed out as soon as the door had closed, crossing the small space between us and folding me into his arms. Immediately I took a deep breath, taking in his scent and holding on to him tightly. I hadn't realised just how much I had missed him as well.

Holding on to him was like holding onto a lifeline. I loved him and I told him so before he crushed his lips against mine.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when we finally parted and he pulled back slightly, moving us into the small living area and sitting us down on the sofa. "Has everything been alright with the baby with the simulations and everything?" He asked worriedly and I nodded smiling up at the concern in his eyes.

"Everything has been fine. I still can't keep very much food down, but I keep trying – and Uriah has been reminding me to eat." I began and he frowned but remained quiet, listening as I continued. "I haven't had any cramps or pain or anything and the sims… they are okay, apparently I'm good at getting through them and they don't seem to be affecting the pregnancy at all." I told him and watched as his frown deepened, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"You have to be careful during the simulations Tris," he began before I cut in, "I know. I'm being careful, but I'm good and there haven't been any problems yet…"

"No, I know you are being careful with the baby and I trust you, but you need to listen to me for a minute." He began again and I sat back a little further from him, wondering what had him so worked up.

"Lauren's already watching you – she's ready to report you to Eric, Max and the other leaders if you don't slow down and show more difficulty during the simulations." He told me and I felt suddenly confused, not sure where he was headed.

"What do you mean? Report me for what?" I asked quickly, my heart beginning to race.

"For being Divergent."

For another minute the room was quiet and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my heart pounded in my ears. I knew what the term _Divergent_ meant: Tori had been almost afraid of me when she had uttered my aptitude test results to me, briefly telling me that it meant that I didn't fit in, couldn't be categorised into a single faction. I had spoken to Tori about it once more, but I had never had the chance to tell Tobias about it and hadn't even thought about it since finding out that I was pregnant.

"What… what do you mean?" I asked, trying to clarify why this was coming up now. I was successful, I was doing things right – better than right – it shouldn't be a question.

"I know what your aptitude test results were Tris. I know that you are Divergent and I think that you should know that I show similar traits to you. You aren't alone, but you are in danger." I nodded simply, not sure what else to say.

"All leaders, all instructors – we've all be told to watch out for those who we suspect might be Divergent. There are big changes happening within the faction system and for some reason they fear those that don't fall in line with a single faction. Lauren suspects that she needs to report you because of your sim results… you aren't just good. You're great." He explained in a rushed voice and I shook my head in disbelief. This didn't sound right. Our community, our city was safe. It was why we were inside the fence and it was why we had the Dauntless faction – to protect us. How could I or people like me, be a threat to anyone? All that I wanted was to succeed, to fit in with the faction that I chose and to live out my life.

"Why me?" I asked him quietly even though he had already told me. "You have to slow down your simulations Tris, you are getting through them three to five times faster than anyone else. When I watched the recordings from your first two days I could almost see your thoughts, your subtle awareness as you convinced yourself it wasn't real." He told me and I felt my cheeks turning pink.

"How could you tell all of that? I know… I know that it's easier for me and it's like, well it's like I'm somewhat aware and I can find a way out of the simulation, almost manipulate it." I confessed in a whisper and he nodded his head, taking my hand in his own.

"I wasn't nearly as good as you during this phase, but I recognised it because I could do the same thing. My instructor Amar was the one who taught me how to slow down and find a Dauntless way out of the simulation." He explained and I felt the frustration building up, tears forming behind my eyes.

"The best thing that you can do is complete the simulation; Don't look for a way out of it right away. You still want to be fast, but you want to make sure that you do it in a way that doesn't look like you are manipulating the sim, putting in something that isn't there or doing something unrealistic to get out of it. You might need to fight, or look for a way to stop what's happening, to scare away the threat or do something that would seem more daring, more courageous." He continued and I nodded stiffly. It sounded reasonable, I might be able to do what he suggested.

"What if I can't do it, what if Lauren reports me… what will they do to me?" I asked nervously, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"She's not going to report you. You can do this Beatrice. You are one of the strongest people I've ever met and I know that you can do anything that you put your mind to." He said firmly, grabbing my hand again and pulling me in closer to him. "You can do this." He repeated and although he tried to look positive, I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"I love you Tobias." I said again, not sure what else I could say with the information he had just shared with me.

"I love you too Beatrice, more than you know." His face was serious and he pulled me over to him, easily pulling me onto his lap and holding on to me. "No matter what, we will be together."

"Together." I repeated, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"All of us." He smiled a minute later and I felt his hand wrap around my waist, finding its way to my still-flat stomach and resting against where I knew our child was growing. And for a moment everything was all right.

But soon our bubble had burst and it was time to resume our daily routine. Leaving Zeke's apartment I felt cold almost as soon as I closed the door behind me, leaving Four inside for a few more minutes, hoping that nobody important noticed us leaving the same place. Trying to put on a straight face, to act the tough façade that I had constantly been trying to exude during training; I held my head high and walked into the cafeteria, moving to find the table where all of my friends were sitting.

For the first time in days I tried to keep up with the conversation at the table. I smiled at Will and Christina and managed to avoid the topic of my pregnancy, accepting that I needed to fit in now more than ever. I needed to prove that I belonged – in every aspect of life here at Dauntless.

By the time that we arrived to the simulation hall and took our seats in the waiting room, I was able to smile and laugh with the rest of them, my outward appearance much closer to what I had been like when I first arrived here. But on the inside I was still a mess, still trying to figure out how I could possibly get through my fears without giving away too much. By the time my name was called, _'What would a Dauntless soldier do?'_ was my mantra.

"All ready?" Lauren asked me once I was connected to the monitors and I swallowed thickly, more nervous than I had been previously before I nodded my head. I could do this. I could get through the simulation like a true Dauntless member.

Within a few seconds the room had shifted, changed to become a different world entirely, one that I didn't even recognise as I choked and sputtered on the water that was already filling my lungs. Looking around I began to panic as I could only see water surrounding me, an ocean or a lake perhaps – we had learned about these in school and yet I had never actually seen one, let alone been trapped and drowning in one. As I struggled to paddle my arms, the waves picked up and began to toss me back and forth, sending my body tumbling through the water, causing me to lose sense of which way was up.

Think Tris. I scolded myself mentally as I struggled to find the surface, to find my way out. I was drowning. I was not in control. Swim. It was my only option and so I began to kick my legs and move my arms. I didn't exactly have practice with swimming but I forced myself up and began to move, the surface becoming lighter the closer I got to the top. Finally I burst through the waves and into the light, sputtering as I spat out the water that had gotten into my mouth as I continued to kick my legs, to maintain my position above water.

I was exhausted. I needed to get out of here. Think. What could I use to get out of the situation? Turning my body in the water I managed to suck in a deep breath just as an enormous wave came crashing down on me, sending me spinning again. But just before I went under I had seen it. It was distant, but it was do-able if I could get out of the waves, avoid having them pull me down.

I didn't know which way was up, but I began to move. Kicking my legs and feeling my lungs burn with the tiny bit of oxygen that remained before I once again surfaced. This time I didn't hesitate to get my bearings, spinning around in the water to find the land in the distance before the waves would again take me under. Spying it in the distance, I gulped in some air and this time dove into the water before the waves could take me, pushing and kicking my feet and hoping that it would propel me in the correct direction.

It felt like hours that I was in the simulation. By the time I was close to the shore, the waves had finally subsided and I felt my fear begin to dissipate, the simulation ending before I actually made it to the destination. Coming out of the scenario, my arms and legs were aching, my lungs burning as though I had actually been drowning and trying to swim to safety.

"Wow." Lauren was sitting in her own chair, watching me as I adjusted, closing my eyes and letting my tears fall freely down my face.

"I don't know that I've ever seen a body of water that large before… you handled it well though Tris." She said a few minutes later and I nodded stiffly, still feeling the effects of being that helpless, that out of control.

"How long was I in the sim for? It felt like hours…" I said finally, pulling off the wires and pushing myself up and out of the chair.

"It did feel a lot longer than eleven minutes, didn't it?" She answered with a small smile and I stood there stunned for a minute. She had to be joking. Eleven minutes. There was no way. I had been out in the ocean for hours, my limbs could tell you that much.

"That's all… Eleven minutes?" I clarified and she nodded again before spinning her chair and pressing a few keys on the computer.

"You can go now Tris, can you send in Uriah next?" I didn't answer but I did send in Uriah when I got to the hallway. I didn't stop in the waiting room to compare results with the others. Still feeling shaken up, I began to make my way down the hallway a little bit, intending to just sit in the quiet. But as I leaned against the stone wall, I felt a twinge of pain in my lower stomach and immediately became concerned, wrapping my arms across my torso and bending over slightly.

"Tris?" I heard a few minutes later as I tried to gage the strength of the cramps and whether or not I should head to the infirmary. Glancing up I saw Zeke coming down the hall towards me and offered him a small, half smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he got closer and saw the look on my face, my eyes scrunched up in concentration.

"I think I'm fine." I said as he stopped and I stood up taller again, forcing myself to take a deep breath before I felt another cramp and bent over again.

"Is it the baby?" He asked coming closer and putting his arm around me, immediately leading my further down the hall to a small scattering of rocks and telling me to sit down.

"I think… I just came out of the fear simulation, I was drowning in an ocean and had to swim for what felt like hours… I think it just affected the baby a little more than other sims have so far." I explained and he furrowed his brow in worry.

"Four would kill me if he knew I saw you like this and didn't take you up to get checked out." He told me quietly and I nodded my head. It was probably true, but I didn't want to be constantly running up to the doctor with every little cramp I had either.

"It's fine. I just had a few cramps, but they are already calming down." I said and to prove my point, sat up a little more.

"Tris…" He watched me warily and I shook my head, pulling out from his arm that was still around me.

"I'll be fine. If it gets worse, I promise I will go up to the infirmary."

"You and Four make a good pair. You're two of the most stubborn people I know." He sighed and I laughed tightly, knowing it was true.

Zeke sat with me for a few more minutes as I assured him I was fine, the cramps really were subsiding and I felt much better but he was still worried and swore that he was going to tell Four about this, despite my pleading with him not to.

Finally though I stood up, thanking Zeke and assuring him one last time that the cramps were gone before he left me there and I turned around, returning to where the last initiates were just finishing up their simulations.

The remainder of the day passed by much more smoothly. As we waited for our results from the day I was surprised to find that even at almost four times the time my other sims had taken, I was still among the fastest to complete todays sim. Only Uriah and Lynn had been faster than me at 9.5 and 10 minutes respectively. At lunch I ate a little bit more food, managing not to throw it back up during the afternoon portion of training which consisted of a reviewing of the complete Dauntless manifesto and some Dauntless history, followed by more physical training – running and then some basic take-down moves. I was guessing that Zeke hadn't had a chance to talk to Four yet since our encounter, because if he had Four hadn't shown it; Treating me exactly the same way that he treated every other initiate, his eyes never once glancing my way.

The next day went even more smoothly. My simulation was a much better time – 9 minutes – even though I had already experienced this one, hundreds of crows that pecked at my skin and caused me to bleed. This time though I had been able to fend them off instead of simply disappearing and exiting the simulation. I was only slightly surprised to find out that while I was under, Eric and Max had also been monitoring not only mine, but everyone else's progress.

That afternoon during the physical training I had caught Four's eyes drifting towards me occasionally, glancing with worry every time I huffed in exhaustion or stopped to take a breath. I guessed Zeke had finally had a chance to talk to him and I tried to let him know silently that I was fine.

"Hey Stiff!" I heard that night at dinner as I picked at the food on my plate, not really interested in anything that I saw but trying to force myself to eat. Looking up I saw Shauna approach me, looking around quickly before setting her tray down across from me and leaning over as though about to whisper. Looking down to the end of the table I saw Four's ears perk up and look over at us, his curiosity not even slightly masked.

"What's up?" I asked nervously. I hadn't really spoken to Shauna much and found it strange that she was sitting here with me when Zeke was down at the other end across from Four.

"I think you owe me." She said with a smirk and I wondered what she could possibly be talking about. She didn't let me ask her before continuing; again looking around to make sure that nobody else was listening to our conversation. "Rumour has it that you're pregnant." She said and I watched her in confusion. She knew this already and I wasn't sure why she was bringing it up here and now.

"Okay…" I said, not really sure what else I could say to that.

"Considering that you keep talking to Zeke in empty hallways and that he was the one to comfort you after Eric tried to kick you out…" she began, drawing it out as I began to understand what she was saying.

"Apparently my boyfriend is the father of your baby."

 **A/N: I want to apologise for the delay in getting this up. It has been a crazy and hectic summer here, but hopefully I will get back to posting a little more frequently now. I also want to state that I know I am not following the timeline exact, but I felt in the original book, training was very short and rushed. I always felt it should be longer and so I am making it so in this fic. The other thing that I will be changing slightly are Tris's fears. Some will be the same or similar to the original, but some will be very different.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a review! I thrive on feedback and it really helps me to improve every chapter of every story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth… I simply like to play with her world and characters.**

 **FOUR POV**

The noise of the cafeteria was a mere buzzing in my ears as I felt my face start to get hot and I knew it was most likely becoming a dark shade of red. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the girls as Tris froze in her spot, gaping at Shauna. I could only vaguely hear Zeke speaking from across the table as he tried to catch my attention, calling my name and swearing to me that he never touched her. It was the focus I needed right now and I tried to zone in on his words, turning my head away and towards him and trying to calm myself down. Logically I knew I was being irrational. Zeke was my friend. He had gone out of his way to help out Tris and I, and at my request, keep an eye on Tris for me while I was unable to do so myself.

"I promise Four, I would never…" I had to cut him off, he was still trying to get my attention and I felt myself calming down as I reminded myself of everything he had done, the kind of friend he was.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment there. I know you wouldn't touch her… I trust you." I said and he visibly relaxed, his smile returning. Glancing down at the other end of the table I could see Tris and Shauna both laughing and I shook my head. I didn't know what to do about the rumours going around but if they weren't bothering everyone else, it was something that we could figure out in time.

"Phew. I thought you were gonna kill me for a second there." Zeke chuckled and shook his head again, digging back into his food.

"I guess there isn't much that we can do about rumours, they are bound to spread – it's not every day an initiate gets pregnant… especially when that initiate originates from Abnegation. I suppose it's natural for people to try and piece it together to figure out who the father is." I began to ramble as Zeke just nodded his head at my thoughts. "I guess it will come out eventually… but then, what's the point of keeping it all a secret right now? I mean, once initiation is done and Tris and I can be together again, it's not like I'm just going to pretend that the baby isn't mine." The thoughts that had been coursing through me the past few days suddenly spewed out in a hushed whisper and Zeke stopped eating again to look at me thoughtfully.

"You need to relax." It was all he said for a minute and I struggled to take a deep breath. I knew he meant well, but I was finding it increasingly hard to relax and take my mind off of things the past few days. "Seriously. You know what it's like here at Dauntless. You're right, eventually it will come out that you are the daddy dearest and everyone will be surprised at first, but you also know how quickly news fades around here. One day you are the talk of the caves, and the next you're just a normal guy… even with big shit like this." He reminded me casually and I exhaled loudly, feeling the tension in my shoulders begin to deflate just a little.

"Thanks man. I needed that." I tell him honestly. It's the truth; sometimes a little reminder goes a long way.

"Any time bro, your personal counselor is here to serve!" He smirked at me, crossing his arm across his chest and bowing his head towards me playfully.

A few minutes later and I had to run, having nearly forgotten my meeting with Max and the other leaders. It was a basic check in, all of the leaders discussing aspects of Dauntless life that they were more or less running. It was why we had so many leaders here, with so many different jobs needing to be done, it helped to have a few of us, each overseeing different areas.

"Eric, how are we doing with the investigation into the Divergent?" Max asked and I zoned back in instantly, the word _Divergent_ catching my attention.

"We've only weeded out a handful so far, but I believe we have an idea of where the highest population of these people are being hidden." He began, shooting a look my way that both confused and terrified me.

"According to an Erudite analyst that I have been working with, it seems as though there may be the highest population of Divergent among the Abnegation sector. I would tend to agree with them and that they not only maintain a high percentage of Divergence, but that they are also harbouring known Divergent within their community." I had to hold back my shudder at his words, my thoughts immediately turning to both Tris and I. Already I knew that we were both Divergent, but could what Eric be saying really be the case? Is there a higher population of Abnegation who fall under the branding definition and what exactly does this mean for them?

"Alright, let's set up a time when we can meet with your representatives from Erudite to discuss the next step in this investigation." My thoughts tuned back into the conversation and I watched as Eric and Max exchanged a look, something about it leaving an uneasy feeling in my gut. Somehow I suddenly knew that this was much bigger than a few people who couldn't be categorized into factions.

"Four," Max called my name and I nodded my head in reply, waiting for him to continue. "How is training coming along?" He asked casually and I swallowed thickly before answering. "It's going as expected, there haven't been any unusual fears and the rankings have stayed pretty consistent throughout this portion." I answered honestly and watched as Max rubbed his hand against his chin thoughtfully. "Lauren had some concerns about the girl, Tris, and her results… I understand that you have witnessed a few of her sims – how do you feel about her progress?" He asked in a neutral tone, but I could tell he was watching me closely, gauging my reaction.

"Lauren came to me after the second day of simulations, asking that I look over her results. She initially showed a great deal of progress and was able to exit the simulations in an unheard of amount of time; she was approximately 3 times faster than the other initiates." I explained carefully. "We went over how she was exiting the sims, the way she calmed herself down and in discussing it agreed that she simply seemed to be exceptionally talented. I haven't seen her results since but Lauren has told me her more recent experiences, while taking a little longer, are just as extraordinary. Lauren as informed me that she feels as though Tris is simply a true Dauntless, completing the simulations quickly and effectively and as such, her ranking is the only one that has significantly changed, placing her near the top of the leaderboard." I explained thoroughly and I saw the others nod their heads.

"Do either Lauren or yourself suspect her to be Divergent?" Quinn spoke up and I shook my head before answering. "No, there is no sign of awareness or manipulation to the simulations and her methods of getting through them are completely Dauntless in nature. Even in physical training there was absolutely zero reason to suspect her of anything." I lied through my teeth, my eyes meeting hers directly as I uttered the words that I hoped would save her life.

Thankfully my answer seemed to satisfy the rest of them and the topic quickly moved on to the factionless and the small team of Dauntless that worked under Jade, ensuring that the factionless contributed to society in some way and worked to train some of the positions such as driving the train. Soon our meeting was coming to a close and as I gathered up my notepad and pulled my jacket off the back of my chair I felt someone approach me from the side.

"Do you have a minute Four?" Ashe asked quietly and I replied quickly, telling him sure. "I'd like to show you your new office." He said and I nodded my head. I knew I would be getting an office at some point, but seeing as it hadn't been mentioned yet I had assumed it wouldn't happen until after training. Silently we walked through the halls and moved towards the stairs, ascending up two levels before Ashe pushed open the door and turned to the right, moving quickly into an office at the very end of the hall.

"Welcome to your new home away from home." He said calmly as I stepped inside the small space and looked around. In the middle of the room I wasn't surprised to see the desk sitting with the computer connected, multiple screens set up and facing the black cushioned chair. The only other thing in the office was a bookshelf, empty aside from a small flat package, wrapped in brown paper. Out of curiosity I approached it, picking it up and flipping it over, examining it carefully.

"That's from me. It's just a little something to make the space more _you."_ Ashe said as he leaned against the wall and watched me. I didn't say anything at first, pulling the paper up from where it was attached and opening up the package. Inside was a black frame and what surprised me the most was the image inside, taken of me during initiation, my body frozen in the air with my leg suspended, kicking out towards what I can only figure is a punching bag.

"This is amazing…" I said as I examined the picture closer; saw the intensity on my face and the beads of sweat on my forehead and a slightly blurred image of Shauna in the background, watching me with a smile. "How did you get this?" I asked turning towards the older man, still clutching my gift in my hand. Photographs were scarce here. I had seen a few around Dauntless, but most people didn't bother. Cameras were a rarity, and the ability to print out the shots even more so.

"Security footage, I had a friend who is talented with computers clean it up and print it for me." He answered and I nearly hugged the man. Nobody had ever given me a gift like this. Instead of becoming overly emotional though I simply thanked him, placing the frame carefully on the bookshelf and turning back towards Ashe who was still watching me.

"Tobias, we need to talk." He said seriously, coming further into the room and closing the door tightly behind him, and moving to sit in the chair across from my new desk. Taking his lead I crossed the small space and took my seat in my chair, concerned with his tone of voice, the name he had called me.

"By the end of the year, Dauntless will not exist as we know it." He spoke as soon as I was seated, my focus entirely on the man across from me. I couldn't control the confusion that crossed my face at his words and waited for him to continue. "Things have been changing here for some time. We have come to rely heavily on Erudite for such things as our technology and serums, and now Erudite is calling on us, demanding our attention." He said and I ran my fingers through my hair. It sounded almost like a riddle and I waited again for him to continue, to clarify his words.

"Unfortunately, among the leadership of all factions – excluding amity – there is a growing rift. It is a discontentment with the governmental system and the balance of power and control. I know that you yourself have seen the corruption first hand from our primary leader Tobias." Ashe spoke again and I couldn't control myself as I corrected him sharply. "My name is Four."

"This is something that is much bigger than you _Four_ , and we need you here and present for it." He continued as though I hadn't spoken and I tried to come back to the entire point of this conversation.

"I don't fully understand what you are alluding to Ashe, are you saying that the other factions are going to rise up and attempt to overthrow abnegation? Why would Dauntless be affected to the point that it becomes unrecognisable? And what does this have to do with me… what is my job here in leadership?" I threw my questions at him, becoming aggravated by his calm face and the way he sat across from me patiently, his ankle crossed over his knee as he waited for me to stop.

"Your job; the reason I have hand-picked and placed you here, is to stop the war from happening." He said simply and I felt my jaw drop. First he began speaking of discontent, and now he has jumped to war.

"What war though? I'm not following you." I asked, more than a little frustrated.

"I was hoping to wait until initiation was over to fill you in on the details, but after some recent events I don't feel as though this can wait any longer. I need you to begin the process. Unfortunately Max and Eric are in over their heads, neck deep in Erudite headquarters with Janine Matthews controlling their nearly every move. I wish I had all of the details for you Four, but that is why I pushed for you to be in leadership – security systems management is one of your departments. You will need to go in through the computers and find out anything you can on the agreement between Erudite and Dauntless leaders. The only thing that I know for sure is that Dauntless soldiers will be used to fight for Erudite in their quest for power." He explained again and I shook my head. This couldn't be real; this kind of thing didn't happen in real life. Our city was safe, controlled, and peaceful. It was why the Dauntless existed, beneath the fighting and the training we were simply here to keep things from becoming as they were beyond the fence.

"Why doesn't Erudite launch a campaign to overthrow Abnegation politically, take over that way… why do they need to use Dauntless?" I asked cautiously, not entirely sure that getting Marcus out of power wasn't a good idea.

"Because Janine Matthews doesn't just plan to overthrow the Abnegation within the government, she plans to destroy the entire faction." He stated and I couldn't help but close my eyes. How could I have possibly gotten involved in this?

"So what exactly do I do?" I asked him a few minutes later, still trying to wrap my head around everything that he had just told me.

"For now, do your research. I am confident in your abilities to find out what you can through the computer systems. Keep working on training the initiates and we will meet from time to time to discuss the progress as I work on a few things from my end. This conversation cannot under any circumstances leave this room… including talking to your girlfriend. In fact, I recommend you keep her as far away from you as possible so that she does not accidentally fall into danger." He warned and I nodded weakly, my head still spinning with information.

"So you want me to continue on as though this conversation never happened, just keep training initiates, running the disaster simulations tomorrow and pretend I know nothing… but in the meantime I will be essentially spying on two of our other leaders? Sure no problem." I said sarcastically, biting my tongue to prevent saying anything else. He must have seen the look on my face, the sudden exhaustion and he didn't push me to say anything else, standing and leaving quietly, simply giving me one last warning look before he was gone.

Putting my head down on the desk I wasn't surprised to wake up hours later, alone and in the dark. My dreams of a war I had yet to experience fresh on my mind.

Glancing around the darkened room I felt myself sigh, my body heavy with exhaustion and my thoughts racing. I ran through my conversation with Ashe once more, pulling together my own evidence to support his case – the extensive and brutal turn that training had taken, Eric and Max's constant meetings in private and the propaganda that Erudite had been spreading continuously about Abnegation.

Concluding that it was possible I knew I needed to get out of my office, take a walk and clear my head so that I could come up with a plan, a way to get the information that I needed. Standing up, I tucked the chair back into the desk and my eyes fell back to the photograph of me that was still sitting where I left it on the bookshelf. _Dauntless life is definitely NOT what I expected it to be._ The thought passed through my head and I tried to shake it out, moving back towards the door and exiting the room quietly.

As I made my way back down towards the pit I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't register the muffled scream that I heard, my ears picking it up but my mind taking a moment to understand what it was.

"Shut the fuck up Stiff!" A voice hissed as I kept walking, increasing my pace and my heart started to pound. The only other one that they called _Stiff_ was Tris. Another muffled scream sounded and I heard a thud as I continued to approach the noises, the roar of the chasm rising up from in front of us.

"Fuck. I thought we were only going to scare her a little…" Another hushed voice rose out/

"You're nothing but a fucking little slut… and I'm going to take exactly the same thing from you that you've been giving away while acting like a prissy little _stiff_." I recognised the hushed whisper and I pushed forward, coming upon the scene far too quickly and yet not at all fast enough.

The leader in me was gone, the kind and compassionate side non-existent as I reached out and grabbed the first body I could find, his head covered by a make-shift mask with only eye and nose holes cut out. I didn't hesitate as I my fist connected with his face, catching him by surprise and knocking him out with one hit. Dropping him to the floor I found myself taking three massive steps to grab the second hulking figure, to shove him into the wall and land several hits to his face and his abdomen. He tried to fight back but he was too slow, too clumsy and when I heard the moan from the ground and I loosened my grip he took it to his advantage, running off and into the darkness. I hadn't had the chance to hurt the third perpetrator, the ringleader, the one I was sure was behind this entire assault. He had been on top of her when I arrived but had fled as soon as I had grabbed onto the first body.

Rushing back to Tris's side, he was gone from my thoughts as I saw the damage and I went to work ripping off the bindings – the gag from her mouth and the strips of cloth from her hands. She shaking as I pulled my jacket off, covering her up and pulling her into my arms, her blood staining the floor where she had been laying.

"I… I'm so… sorry…" She stuttered out, and I hushed her, telling her that everything would be okay, and praying that I was right.

"Come on baby; let's get you to the infirmary." I tried to keep my voice level, but as I said the word 'baby', she let out a sob and my voice began to crack, barely able to spit out the remaining words.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." I tried again, this time managing to keep my voice slightly level and blinking back my tears.

I didn't know if my words were true, but I could feel the blood, gathering stickily on my arms from where I was carrying Tris and all I could do was try and reassure both her and myself that they were.

"Four? Is that you?" I didn't stop, and I didn't answer when I heard Zeke's voice behind me. I had to get to the infirmary, I had to help Tris.

"Four! Wait up…" I heard his steps as he jogged towards me and I heard his intake of breath when he saw her in my arms, his legs continuing to jog to keep up with me as he asked me what the hell had happened, his own voice filled with a slight panic.

"She was attacked by the chasm, three against one." I grunted out and Zeke pushed ahead of me to yank open the door to our hospital, holding it open widely for me as I continued inside.

"I just came from the control room… I didn't see…"

"Do me a favour and go look at the cameras again. Take a recording of whatever footage you find and pin it to my account." I commanded him and he nodded his head, going ahead once again and grabbing the nurse's attention from the desk before passing me to go and do what I had asked.

As soon as the nurse saw me coming, she jumped up and pressed a button, signalling the intercom to call for the doctor on duty. Gesturing to me I followed her into a room just behind the desk and tried to set Tris down on the bed as the nurse had told me to.

"N… no…" Tris stuttered out as I felt her gripping my shirt tighter, and when I looked down I saw that her knuckles were white.

"You need to let the doctor look at you Tris," I said gently, trying again to set her down on the bed. Instantly her hands tightened even further and I felt her beginning to sob, her shoulders shaking with the force.

"Okay Tris, it's alright. I'll keep holding you." I said resigned as I sat down on the bed myself with Tris across my lap. Glancing at the nurse, she scowled at me and then handed me a gown and some paper towels before she began checking what she could – temperature and heart rate.

It was only seconds later that the doctor entered, his eyes immediately moving to where we were sitting on the bed as I softly rocked Tris and tried to distract her while the nurse worked to try and stop some of the bleeding.

"What happened?" He asked and immediately came closer, causing Tris's shaking to worsen, her body pull in closer to mine again. Noticing this, the doctor stopped and looked at her, softening his eyes as he realised exactly how terrified she currently was.

"I found her down by the chasm. Three men were attacking her – two of them were holding her and taunting her while the third…" I had to swallow back the bile at the thought of what he had been doing when I found her and I tried again, unsuccessfully to say the words.

"He… he… raped… me…" Tris spoke up, her entire body convulsing with her sobs as she choked and hiccupped and this time it was me who pulled her in tightly, needing to comfort myself as much as her.

"I need to examine her fully; can you place her down on the bed?" The doctor asked quietly and in a much softer voice this time. I felt Tris shaking and I nodded my head. This time she didn't protest as I laid her down, and grabbed a hold of her hand. She gripped it tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"We're going to get you all cleaned up and I'm going to look at the lacerations first." The doctor told Tris and came over quickly, grabbing several pieces of gauze and going immediately to the deepest cut, a stab wound in her lower abdomen.

"Tris is… she's pregnant." I whispered and he simply nodded, continuing to clean out the wound.

"Four, you need to wait out in the hall." Pulling my eyes away from Tris's face I saw the second doctor and handful of nurses who had entered the room and were now crowded around us.

I couldn't move though, couldn't leave her side until I heard Ashe's voice over the others, pushing his way into the chaos of the room and grabbing my upper arm. "Come on Four, let's go for a walk."

 **A/N: Alright, I've been planning this chapter for a long time so I hope you all liked it. These scenes have to happen in order for the story to continue on in the way that I have planned. As always, let me know what you think in a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Trigger Warning: Slight Description of Rape/Assault**

 **** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth… I simply like to play with her world and characters.**

 **TRIS POV**

 _There wasn't a mouth hole in the mask; but I could still feel his hot breath on my face as I gagged and choked, straining against the cloth in my mouth and trying to scream. It was muffled and useless and I felt the sting of his hand against my cheek as my head flew back to the ground, slamming into the hard stone and sending shooting pains down my neck and back._

 _But those pains were nothing compared to the searing agony as he pressed into me, pushing against the wounds that he had already made with the sharpened knife. Crying I tried again to scream as he violated me, worried that I wasn't going to survive this – that my baby was already dead._

 _It was agony as it felt like he tore me in two while I continued to struggle and fight, the hands of the other two pinning me down; their eyes watching. He called me names, slapped me again and then he pulled my head back up by my hair, slamming me back down to the concrete, shocking me and causing me to stop fighting. And then, then he was gone and it was cold and dark and I felt myself moan in pain…_

"Tris…" The voice calling my name was coarse but gentle at the same time and I recognised it immediately, straining against the nightmare and searching for the face that it belonged to.

"Hey," He smiled down at me softly as I blinked my eyes open, the harsh lights assaulting my eyes and forcing them to close several times before I could focus back to his face, his familiar hooked nose. My throat was dry and I tried to swallow; I wanted to talk to him, tell him about the horrible dream that I had just experienced but he spoke up first.

"How are you feeling?" His simple words sent an icy shiver down my spine and with it came the realisation that it wasn't a nightmare and that my body was in agony. Tearing my eyes away from his I twisted my head, seeing the medical supplies on the counter in the corner, the hospital bed I was laying in and the stark white walls that surrounded us. Overwhelmed with everything that was coming back to me I tried to pull my hand out of his and they automatically found my stomach, covered in tape and gauze.

"He… I… It… How…" It was unlike me to be unable to form a coherent sentence, but I was completely overcome by the flood of memories, the intense pain and I felt the first tears begin to trickle down my cheek.

"Hey," he said as he grabbed both of my hands again and I shook my head, "Beatrice. Look at me." He said firmly and I rolled my head back to his, staring into his eyes which seemed to be a hundred shades deeper than usual.

"Your body is healing from the trauma, the baby is fine…" He was still talking, telling me about new advances from Erudite in medicinal healing but I couldn't focus on that, the tears flowing harder and faster and repeating his four words in my head ' _the baby is fine'._ A few seconds later and he had given up trying to speak to me, his own eyes filled with tears as he shifted closer to the bed, leaning over and wrapping himself around me softly in an embrace.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I managed to stutter out as he held me, my tears gradually stopping and my arms winding around his back, clinging to him.

"Ssh, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." He said and I felt him try to pull back from me. I couldn't let him go yet though, I needed to hold him.

"I… I… was up… I… was sick… I couldn't… sleep…" I tried to explain and this time he did pull away, only to turn and sit down beside me on the bed, his hand moving to cup my cheek as he brushed the remaining tears away with his thumb.

"Calm down Tris," he spoke gently and I could see the sadness in his eyes, an occasional flash of anger darkening them for seconds at a time. "Come on, take a breath." He coached me and I struggled to do as he instructed, breathing shallowly at first but gradually slowing down and taking deeper gulps of air.

"I… Can I sit up?" I sniffled out a few minutes later, breaking the silence in the room and I pulled my hands out of Four's, attempting to push against the narrow bed to push myself up and instantly feeling the searing pain as it shot through my body.

"Not yet," Four scolded me softly and immediately jumped up from his spot and pressed me back against the bed, his hands firm on my shoulders.

I knew it was only Four, but I couldn't help it. Being held down sent waves of memories washing through me and I felt myself begin to panic, my voice shrill as I screamed at him to get away from me. It was irrational and illogical as the tears started up again, my sudden anxiety not dissipating even when he let me go and backed away from me. I could hear him talking to me, asking me what was wrong, if he hurt me; but I couldn't answer him yet. My entire body was shaking and I was starting to sob again, the image of _him_ on top of me while the others held me down, still too fresh in my mind. Combined with the excruciating pains that were ripping through my lower body I quickly became disoriented, aware but unaware of my surroundings, of those around me.

"Tris." The first several times she called my name I could barely hear her, could only see _him_ as he violated me again and again, could feel him pressed against me as he called me _Stiff_ and _Slut_ and threatened to kill me _._

"Tris," the voice said again and I tried to focus back on it, on the tender but firm way that she spoke and the room around me as it came back into focus. The tears were still flowing down my cheeks but as I looked around me I realised what had happened, how foolish I was acting. I didn't say anything, instead closing my eyes again and wrapping my arms across my tender stomach and letting myself cry.

"Do you need something for the pain Tris?" The female doctor asked and I felt myself nod almost automatically. It hurt, my body ached in places that I didn't know could hurt, but more than the pain, I was ashamed, humiliated and embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll get you something for it in just a minute." The doctor said quietly and I sensed her shift beside me; opening my eyes I saw her sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Where's Four?" I managed to force out, my voice coarse.

"He just went for a walk, to get some air." She said softly and I bit my lip nervously. It was irrational and ridiculous but I wanted him with me, even just in the room where I could see him. I needed him. Trying not to get upset again I looked back to the doctor and nodded my head at her, it was apparent that she wanted to talk to me.

"I know it isn't going to be easy for you Tris, but I want to talk to you about what happened." Swallowing thickly I nodded again. I didn't want to do this, but did I have a choice? Sucking in another deep breath I closed my eyes and counted silently to five, knowing that I had to speak up, had to put on the Dauntless armor and be strong.

"I… I couldn't sleep because I was feeling sick." I began shakily; keeping my eyes closed and breathing deeply to try and stay in the moment, to not let the memories and the fear take over again.

"Perfect timing, we need to get your statement for the record." My eyes shot open at the familiar voice and I felt my body beginning to shake again, the terror running through my veins and causing me to pull back again, the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Eric, Max, Quinn," the doctor stood up as she saw my reaction and turned towards them, indicating the door behind them and I watched in both panic and relief as she ushered them out of the room. I couldn't hear what they were saying even though I could see them in the hallway, Max's face visible to me as he listened intently to whatever she was saying. It wasn't a long conversation and as the doctor came back in I felt my body tense back up as Quinn followed her, relieved when the other two turned and disappeared back down the hallway.

"Tris, Quinn is going to be here while you finish telling me what happened." The doctor informed me as she sat back down and Quinn moved to the wall, leaning back and pulling a small device out of her pocket. "I also need to record your statement so that we have it on record," Quinn said in a harsh voice and I nodded again, unable to say anything for a minute.

"So you couldn't sleep and were feeling sick?" The doctor prompted after another minute and I licked my lips before answering, "Yes. I'm pregnant and have been pretty sick – it hits me at all times of the day and some nights, like last night, I can't sleep." I began again. The doctor didn't say anything, simply waiting for me to continue.

"I'm still an initiate – or I was… I don't know if I still am – but I sleep in the dorms. I didn't want to wake anyone up so I got up and went for a walk. I just wandered down to the pit and got a drink of water… I ran into a few people coming and going from their shifts but it was pretty quiet. I had a lot on my mind so I kept walking; I was just down from the chasm when I heard someone walking behind me. I was about to start running when one of them grabbed me." I tried to spit it all out at once, quick and painless – like tearing off a bandage. But I stopped as my voice trembled.

"What happened next?" Quinn asked quietly from her place at the wall and I didn't even bother looking at her, not wanting to go into the details by myself with either of them. For a brief moment I found myself wondering where Four was, wondering if I could request his presence back in the room; after all he was a leader now, but could I tell him what happened… would he want to hear it?

"Tris?" the doctor urged and I shook my head, trying unsuccessfully to pull my knees up and curl into a ball.

"He grabbed me. I didn't realise what was happening at first and I tried to pull away but before I could get away there were too many hands. They… they held me against the wall, twisting my arms and pinning me while he… he had a knife." I stuttered out and then paused for a minute to take a deep breath. _I could do this. I could tell them what happened. Just pretend it was someone else – it didn't actually happen to me._ I tried to convince myself that I could continue but I could barely control my shaking,

"Are you able to identify who attacked you… did you see any of their faces Tris?" Quinn asked and the doctor shot her a warning look before nodding at me, urging me silently to continue.

"I couldn't see their faces… they all had masks on." I said biting down on my lip, "But I heard one of them speak… he was the one… while the others held me back, he hit me and kicked me… and he… he stabbed me over and over again." I was crying again now, but I pushed myself forward, wanting to get it out so I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. I just wanted it to go away; I wanted to forget it all. "Peter…" I choked out his name, "it was his voice." I managed to spit out, sucking in another deep breath before continuing, "After he… used the knife… he… he tore my clothes off… he knocked me down to the ground, hitting my head a couple of times before he…" I paused again, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to scrub the mental image out of my head, "he raped me." I whispered quickly, hoping I would never have to say it again.

"Those are extremely serious allegations Tris, and while Doctor Hendrix here assures us that you were assaulted, we need you to be one-hundred percent sure in who you are naming as your attacker. This is the first case of rape that we have investigated in more than two decades, identifying the individuals who have committed this crime needs to be based on more than voice recognition. Are there any other details that you remember or that you can give us?" Quinn asked and I couldn't control the hiccup that escaped as another bout of sobs hit. This wasn't right. I knew who he was; his voice was unmistakeable and now forever etched in my head and Quinn – one of our leaders – was telling me that my identification wasn't good enough?

"Tris?" The doctor urged me gently and I shook my head, I couldn't do this anymore, not right now. I was strong, but this was too much for anybody.

"Peter. I know it was Peter." I managed to choke out again, but that was all I could do.

A minute later I watched as Quinn and Dr. Hendrix shared a look and then Quinn hit a button on her recording device, pushing off the wall and leaving without saying anything else.

"Dr. Hendrix?" I asked quietly, breaking the silence in the room. She looked at me patiently and nodded towards me, encouraging me to continue. "Four said… he told me that the baby is fine, that I'm already healing from the attack?" I asked and she nodded again before answering.

"Yes. Two of the wounds to your abdomen and several to your legs and arms were quite deep; however they missed all vital organs as well as your uterus. The rest of the cuts were superficial and thanks to the newest development in medicine from Erudite are already well on their way to full healing. Despite the trauma, the head injuries you sustained, and the violent assault on your body, the baby appears to be unharmed and we will continue to monitor you and it for the next day or two. You were very lucky that Four arrived to the scene when he did." She answered me and I tried to take it all in, I was going to be fine, the baby was going to be fine.

"When you examined me…" I began with a whisper, not quite sure exactly how or what to ask, "Was there any evidence… of what he did… who he was?"I bit down on my lip again after uttering the words, a thick tear sliding down the side of my nose as I spoke. I wasn't sure how this worked. I had never heard of someone actually being raped in our community, only recognising what had happened from the brief descriptions in our text books as they spoke about the violent history of the people who existed before the war.

"When you were brought in, a complete examination was performed." The doctor began with a small sigh, "We were able to tell that you were assaulted, but unfortunately there was no evidence of who had attacked you." She said carefully and I nodded. I had expected as much but hoped differently. I wanted something to use against _him,_ to put _him_ away.

"I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm going to go get you something for the pain now." I didn't acknowledge her as she stood up, placing the chart in her hands in a slot on the door as she left quietly and as soon as I was alone, I broke down again, the sobs consuming me until she returned with an injection for the pain, something that put me almost immediately into a deep and fitful sleep.

"The disaster sims were something else today." Uriah had been talking since he had come in to my room twenty minutes previously, his attitude like always light and carefree even though I could see the subtle anger in his face – the flash of fury as his eyes darkened to an almost black colour, the way his hands balled into fists as he looked down at the bandages covering my hand and the hospital bed I was lying in. Thankfully he hadn't asked me how I was doing or pried for any details.

"It was something I never thought I would experience – my house burning down or a tornado touching down to the ground… I always thought they were things that we read about in school but that didn't actually happen anymore inside the fence. But it was cool using the sim to learn how to deal with all sorts of crazy shit… and you should have totally seen it when Lynn completely freaked out after she was in a building that collapsed during something called an earthquake." He continued on and I tried to follow along, seem interested in what he was saying. But his explanation of the training simulations they had done today while I had been in the hospital and recovering from an attack by my fellow initiates was having the opposite effect to what he had intended.

"What are they talking about out there?" I asked quietly when Uriah stopped to take a breath, nodding to the hallway where I could see Four's back to the door and where I knew he was having an intense discussion with Max.

"Tris…" Uriah looked at me, sympathy in his eyes and I nodded. No words were needed, he was telling me silently not to worry about it, to let Four deal with Max and the investigation.

"Was… was Peter… at… training?" I stuttered out after a couple of minutes, interrupting Uriah as he continued on, telling me a story about him and Zeke when they were children. At my question though he stopped, not answering me verbally and I knew I had my answer.

"He can't just do this to me and get away with it." I whispered through a few tears that had begun to flow and Uriah moved his chair closer to the bed, reaching out and lightly taking my hand. I tried not to flinch, but he saw it anyways, pulling back again. "I can't imagine how you are feeling right now Tris… but I guarantee you that he won't get away with what he did; none of us will let him get away without facing the consequences." He told me firmly and I tried to believe him, but it was almost impossible, especially when I heard the door creak and turned to see Four coming in towards us, trying to hide the deep worry etched across his face with a slight smile.

A few more minutes later and Uriah politely excused himself, telling me he would come back to see me again in the morning before exiting, Four practically collapsing onto the newly emptied chair beside me. It didn't take me long to get it out of him, the reason for his exhaustion and his anger as he cautiously told me about the lack of response he was receiving from the other leaders in regards to Peter and his actions. This time it was me who balled my hands into fists as he told me about the missing video feed, the way the camera footage simply wasn't there from during the time that I was attacked. The only evidence they had against him was our voice-identification and it wasn't good enough for the other leaders.

"I'm going to kill that bastard myself." Four hissed out, unable to hold back his anger any longer and I watched as the tips of his ears burned red with his fury. I didn't blame him. I felt the same way.

"Am I out of Dauntless? For missing training?" I tried to grab his attention, asking him the question and preparing myself for what I was sure the answer would be. I knew the rules… even injured, if we missed training – we were out; Eric had reminded us of the rules several times already.

"No, you're safe for now." He frowned as he looked at me and I nodded, biting my lip as I shifted my body, the skin pulling around several of the wounds as I did so. "The leaders have agreed that due to the heinous nature of what happened you will be granted an exception and as soon as you are well enough will continue training with Lauren." He was still frowning as he explained it and I reached towards him, touching his arm softly.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you seriously just ask me what's wrong Tris?" His face changed quickly, his expression becoming disbelieving. "You were attacked last night… almost killed, our child almost murdered… by recruits who are supposed to be learning how to defend others, to keep our city safe." He began bitterly and I watched as his eyes shifted, darkening again. "Not only that, but now our _leaders_ are refusing to punish the sick and perverted bastard that did this to you and they expect me to continue training initiates – including Peter, and not retaliate, not kill him with my bare hands." He continued, growing angrier by the minute as he stood up and began to pace the floor.

"I thought Dauntless would be different. I didn't think I had a choice when I made the decision to come here. All of the times that Marcus nearly killed me, and I thought this would be the place where I could make a difference, rid our city of the few assholes like him that still exist – It would have been better for us to stay in Abnegation, safer to take his punishments a thousand times over than to have you go through this here. If we had chosen differently… we could be at our own home in Abnegation right now, celebrating the fact that you are going to have our child, not hiding it, not living in constant fear and worry that something will happen, not having to relive what did happen…"

In all of the years that I had known Tobias and through all of the times I had helped him to bandage his cuts and bruises and watched him suffer through beatings and broken bones, I had never seen him like this as he collapsed to his knees, his head between his hands as his body began to sob. Ignoring the searing pains in my body I rolled over, pushing myself to the edge of the hospital bed and swinging my feet over the edge, moving slowly as I stretched them down, pressing them down uneasily onto the cold tile floor. Moving slowly I stood up, taking a moment to catch my balance before taking two large steps to the chair, sinking painfully down into it and reaching out to touch Tobias's head, weaving my fingers into his hair and pulling his head gently towards my lap.

"I'm sorry Tris." He whispered as he sat up taller a few minutes later, scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand before shifting to stand up and change our positions, pulling me into his arms as he sat down on the chair again, his hand snaking around to my stomach and ghosting over the sensitive patches towards my lower abdomen.

"It's going to be okay. We are going to get through this." I reminded him as I locked eyes with his, ignoring the small flecks of pain that were permeating my body as I turned towards him. "We are the strongest ones here… we have fought through too much to give up now." I said seriously, trying to convince myself as much as him.

"I love you Tris." He told me firmly and I nodded; I knew without a doubt it was true.

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of this chapter. I had to re-write it several times until I was happy with the outcome. Both Four and Tris are incredibly strong characters, but even the toughest people go through things that can *almost* break them.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Trigger Warning: Slight Description of Rape/Assault**

 **** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth… I simply like to play with her world and characters.**

 **FOUR POV**

"Listen up!" I called out loudly as I walked into the training room, not looking directly at anyone that was standing around the large space. To say that I was exhausted was an understatement, and the fury was still rolling off me in waves. After spending the entire day previously in the infirmary with Tris, only leaving her with Shauna this morning, I was ready for some fighting.

"We are taking a break from the simulations this morning and are going to have a little bit of fun in the ring today." I announced boldly, finally glancing up at the faces that were gathering in a circle around me. As I saw Drew take in a nervous breath I almost snarled at the sight of the welt on his face and the bruising around his eye from where he had been hit. I had suspected that he would have been one of Peter's accomplices during Tris's attack and the evidence was there on his face. What I wasn't expecting was the step back that Al took when I pulled my eyes away from Drew and they landed on him; saw the swollen cracked lip that instantly reminded me of the slow and clumsy way the third attacker had moved.

"Today you, as initiates will be fighting against us – your trainers. As many of you are aware, I was first in my class only two years ago and Lauren was second in hers a few years before that. Something that you will all learn here in Dauntless is that it doesn't matter what job you are assigned once initiation is over, you are expected to keep up with your training and maintain optimum physical health. The point of today's exercise is to see which of you has been keeping up with and improving your skills during your own time, as well as to grade you on your use of the skills learned from the beginning of training right up until today." I explained coldly and finally looked at _his_ face, swallowing back the bile in the back of my throat as he glared right back at me, challenging me.

"Ladies, you will be fighting Lauren today in ring number 1." I continued and I saw Lynn push through the small crowd with a scowl on her face. "Don't be sexist. Just because I'm a female, it doesn't mean that I can't handle myself against a man." She challenged me and I stepped forward, staring her down and causing her to take a small step back. "If any of you would like to fight me, you are more than welcome to, however you will have to beat Lauren first." I said firmly, looking back to the rest of the group.

"Guys, you're all with me." I gestured for them to follow and began walking quickly towards ring number 3 as I heard Lauren begin her spiel to the female half of the group. From my time in the control room I was well aware of the fact that the camera that watched it was older and prone to blurring.

"We're going to start with the lowest currently ranking initiate and then work our way up the list. Remember to fight hard because I will not be going easy on you and you will be ranked accordingly with this fight." I stated stepping into the ring, flexing my neck and looking over at Al.

"In the ring initiate!" I barked at him and almost enjoyed the way he seemed to shrink back, the fear that crossed his face. After a brief hesitation he took a small step towards me, then another as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Uriah. I want you to time the fights today, stopwatch is in the drawer and you can record them on that notepad there." I gestured to the old rickety desk in the corner and he nodded at me while I continued to wait for Al to arrive in the centre of the ring.

It only took a minute longer and I could see the terror, the guilt and the regret in his eyes as he silently pleaded with me. Moving to shake his hand and signify the start of the fight I pulled in close to his face, whispering harshly in his ear. "She trusted you. You were her friend. You are nothing but a coward though, a worthless piece of trash."

Pulling back he was as white as a Candor's fancy shirt and I didn't hesitate to throw myself into the fight, immediately lunging at him and throwing my elbow into his face. It wasn't a long fight. Several hits and a few well-placed kicks and Al was on the ground, panting for breath, mumbling incoherently and apologising breathlessly. It took everything in me to stop myself from hurting him further.

"Done." I called out and Uriah nodded, jotting down the time on the paper beside him.

"Drew… you're next." I called abruptly, pointing Al towards the door so that he could get himself cleaned up.

Again, the fight was nothing. While Drew was slightly quicker and more agile than Al, he was no match for me and I forced myself to stop before I killed him, my foot frozen in the air above his head and ready to stomp out the life from him. He was different than Al. He was terrified of me, but there was no remorse, no guilt at what he had done to his fellow initiate. Pressing my foot into his side, I pushed him to the edge of the ring, signalling for him to get out of my sight.

"Will, you can go last today." I stopped him in his tracks as he nervously began to approach me, turning my head and looking to Peter next. "You're up." I said calmly, more than ready for this fight.

"I'm not fighting you." Peter's words were as calm as mine and he was almost smirking as he folded his arms across his chest, glaring back at me.

"I am not going to fight unless _all_ initiates are going to be fighting today." He said and I felt my blood begin to boil, my face and ears turn red with anger. "Tris missed training yesterday and now she is absent again today… why should I fight if she gets a walk in the park." He challenged me and before I knew it I had his shirt in my hands dragging him towards the centre of the ring and throwing him down to the mat.

"First of all, another initiate's training and ranking status is none of your business. Second of all, Tris was previously graded on a much more difficult training exercise as she was forced to fight three masked men in the dark and by herself as they assaulted…"

"Four!"

Peter scurried to his feet, his fists up as I heard my name called from the entrance of the training room. Looking around I was surprised to see the women had joined our small group and were watching us with various expressions on their faces.

I didn't have time to see much else as Peter's fist connected with my jaw and I spun around instantly putting all of my body weight into him and sending him flying backwards. Taking two huge steps to where he landed I swung my foot down and around, catching him in the chest and causing him to immediately begin to cough and sputter before he rolled over, pushing himself back up and towards me.

"Four, Peter. Enough!" Eric's voice cut through the tension in the room and I used my foot to push Peter back to the ground so that I could turn and look at him without the threat of being attacked again.

"Training is over for today. You need to come with us right now Four." Quinn's voice was full of authority and something about the way she said it told me that now was not the time to be defiant. My fellow leaders didn't hesitate and I released my hold on Peter, following them out of the room and down the hall. As we moved towards the pit I could hear a loud commotion and wondered what the hell was happening.

"One of your initiates jumped from the chasm a few minutes ago Four." Quinn began explaining and I stopped instantly, already knowing who it would be. "He came out of the training room and immediately to the lookout, said he was sorry and then jumped. No hesitation and no fanfare." She continued and I closed my eyes. I didn't know what I should feel and was almost ashamed when a part of me was glad.

"Al?" I asked and she nodded. "Come on, we've got some things to take care of. There is a team fishing for his body already and it shouldn't take long to get it up. We have a couple of questions for you regarding his state of mind, any reasons that you can think as to why he would jump. This will also be your first jumper as a leader and since he was one of your initiates you will have to be the one to make the announcement." Eric informed me and I scowled at him.

It never failed to surprise me, the happiness and joy that a death at Dauntless always brought about. I had only been here for two years and in that time had seen more than a few deaths occur and after each one, the celebration that ensued. It was far different than the somber events that occurred in Abnegation. In Dauntless it was always any excuse to party; to celebrate and drink and be loud.

By lunchtime I had made the announcement; Keeping it short and simple and leaving out any trace of affection or humour. Within a few minutes the alcohol was flowing and the cheers for the bravery of his jump had turned to typical party conversation, very few people actually mourning the loss of a friend.

"Back so soon?" I wasn't expecting to see Tris sitting up in her hospital bed, a pillow pressed against her abdomen and her feet dangling over the edge, one of them perched in Shauna's lap as she carefully spread black polish over Tris's toenails.

"Yeah… it…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if Tris had any idea that Al had been one of her attackers and I didn't want to bring her down when she seemed to be doing at least a little better.

"How are you feeling?" I tried again and she looked directly at me, her eyes knowing as she smiled nervously over at me.

"Better." She said. "I'm still pretty sore, but it's a lot easier to move around today… that salve that they've been putting on the wounds is amazing… the surface ones are already almost completely closed over." She told me and then lifted the sleeve of her top up for me to see. Where there had previously been a pretty ugly gash, was now only a scab that looked several weeks old, her skin pinched together and looking far less gruesome.

"This one's stubborn." Shauna interjected, letting Tris's foot fall from her lap and turning to look up at me. "You have no idea how difficult it was to get her to keep somewhat still today so that she _can_ heal." She said with a smirk and I nodded knowingly. Tris was both tough and stubborn.

For a few minutes our conversation was easy. Shauna and Tris joking around about the 'hot' male nurse who had been in to check on her progress while I rolled my eyes and almost managed to forget why Tris was here in the first place. Eventually Shauna announced that she was leaving and I walked with her out into the hallway, thanking her for staying with Tris and helping to raise her spirits and quickly filling her in on the death and the party she was bound to encounter as she made her way back down to her and Zeke's apartment.

By the time I made it back to Tris, her mood had shifted entirely and I could sense her questions hidden beneath her eyes.

"Did you kill him?" she asked quietly and I shook my head. I didn't blame her for jumping to that conclusion and I knew I needed to tell her about what had happened today, she deserved to know.

At first she was disbelieving. She was unable to accept that Al who had been her friend and who was soft and gentle and kind could do this to her. Once she was finally able to accept it, I nearly broke down again when she looked at me with tears in her eyes and asked if it was her fault he had killed himself.

"You are the bravest person I've ever met Tris." I told later that night after we had eaten dinner on the edge of her bed and I had helped her walk to the end of the hall and back. The doctor had assured us she was fine to move around now and that it should actually accelerate her healing now that it had begun.

"Is this okay?" She asked, looking up at me with huge eyes, biting down on her lip again, her anxiety suddenly returning. I wasn't sure exactly what she meant and waited for her to clarify. "You being here I mean…" she said quietly and I sighed. "Max said when he let me stay in training…"

"It's fine. When I first brought you up here and Ashe pulled me out of the room so that the doctors could look at you, I let him know I wasn't leaving you alone any longer. I had a long discussion with the other leaders and about it and since your safety is my top priority, they've agreed to let you stay regardless of whether or not our relationship remains silent or becomes public knowledge. They always knew it would come out eventually because there was no way that I was going to deny being this little guy's dad." I explained to her and placed my hand on her stomach again, making sure I didn't press against her wounds but needing to remind her about how serious I was about her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked barely above a whisper, the fear still obvious in her eyes as she fiddled with the hem of her top. "When they release me from here tomorrow… do I just go back to the dorms with the rest of the initiates… with _them?"_ She asked nervously and I shook my head immediately, understanding where her fear was coming from... and then what she said hit me. "Tomorrow? The doctor thinks you are healing fast enough to be released that soon?" I asked and she nodded, still picking at her hem.

"Yeah, they said with the rate that the wounds have been closing up I'll be perfectly fine to go tomorrow as long as I follow up. They said they just want to do one more exam in the morning to ensure that there is no infection and that the baby is still doing fine and then I'll be free to leave." She explained and I sighed deeply. This wasn't good. As soon as she was released she would be expected to return to training and I wasn't sure that she was ready for that, ready to face her attackers on top of both the physical and emotional stress that training would place on her.

"I know what you're thinking." She said a moment later, interrupting my thoughts. "I'll be fine… I'm a lot stronger than I used to be and I can deal with it. Physically I know I'm not one hundred percent yet but the doctors have assured me that my body has taken to the treatment better than they've seen before and it will only be a few days before I'm fully healed." Taking my hand she twisted her head around so that she could see my face and I nodded again, not sure what else to say.

"You aren't going back to the dormitories." I returned to our original conversation and she waited for me to elaborate. "Since you aren't a full member of Dauntless yet, they won't let you stay with me or anywhere within the apartment complex. The only solution that we could come up with is moving you to the guest quarters that would normally be reserved for faction visits. You know where they are, just down the hall from the cafeteria. It isn't ideal, but there's a lock on your door and it will be safer and hopefully let you rest a little bit easier. I also don't want you wandering off alone – either Zeke, Uriah or myself will be with you anytime you are not in your room." I continued and could see the frustration develop on her face, I knew she wouldn't like the idea of being segregated or babysat, but her safety was my priority until I could figure out a better solution.

It was only a little while later that Christina and Will came in, wanting to see Tris after Uriah let slip what had happened, his tongue loose after a few drinks in the pit. Ensuring that they would stay with her until I returned, I used it as an opportunity to slip out and up to my new office for a few minutes, grabbing Zeke and dragging him with me.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as he slumped into the chair across from my desk and I typed quickly into my computer, logging into the control room and immediately going to the date and time of Tris's attack.

"I want to see who pulled the footage before you could get to it." I explained, using the little bit of technological skill I had developed over the past two years to get into the security system behind our interface. Luckily it wasn't the first time I had done this.

"I've been trying to figure that out… someone had to have deleted it manually, right?" He asked and I hummed in response, I was almost in.

"Shit." I cursed as I back-tracked through the logs, the lines of code that told me who was monitoring what system and what cameras during the specified time period. At my cursing, Zeke sat up, his curiosity piqued.

"That's what I thought…" I huffed in annoyance as I continued to scroll, going in deeper and surprising myself by the ease at which I was able to get in to his computer through the back door.

"Eric?" Zeke confirmed and I let out a breath of air, "Yep…" I trailed off as I selected a file, my stomach automatically flipping as I read the title silently, " **Divergent AB X** ".

"Can you see the actual footage or just who deleted it?" He asked from across from me, but I didn't answer him; I was too absorbed in the lists of names that filled one of my screens and the list of codes – identifying an unusual serum of some sort – on another.

"Four?" Zeke asked and I shook my head. "No, I can't see the actual footage… I can keep trying to see if I can get it back but it looks like he was pretty thorough in the way he deleted it. All I can see is that it was removed using his office computer… it looks like it was taken offline before the attack would have even occurred." I scowled, my eyes still absorbing the information on my screens. Tris and her attack were still my priority but as I looked over the next list I came across – an inventory of weapons and ammunition – Ashe's words came back to me, his warning about the war we were about to witness.

I didn't share my knowledge with Zeke. Instead I saved my research to an encrypted file and closed down my systems, telling my friend that I needed to get back to Tris. It wasn't a lie… I needed to be close to her right now.

The next morning Dr. Hendrix arrived early, performing her exam quickly and allowing me to witness the scan she performed, showing our baby still thriving inside of Tris. With a handful of paperwork and a week's worth of salve for her wounds she was released and I took a few extra minutes with her, walking her down to her new dorm room – a small space with a bed and a chest of drawers – before leaving her to rest, reminding her to lock the door behind me.

By the time I arrived to the training rooms I wasn't surprised to see the initiates already lightly sparring, Lauren demonstrating a new technique in the ring and using Lynn as an example. I didn't interrupt them, watching for a few minutes as they paired off – my temper rising immediately as my eyes shifted to Peter who was currently sparring with Drew. It took everything in me to remain planted in my spot and not go over to them, to continue what I had started with Peter the previous day.

Thankfully Lauren called my attention to the match she was now watching – Lynn was up against Christina and was obviously the stronger fighter of the two even though Christina was managing to hold her own.

It was amazing to me how quickly training returned to its routine – sparring and running in the morning followed by a brief visit to the weight centre where I encouraged the initiates to make use of the equipment on a regular basis. During lunch I paid a visit to Tris, who surprised me by coming with me to the cafeteria, only stiffening slightly when we walked in and she saw him in front of her, gathering a tray of food and looking back towards her in disgust. She held my hand, as if stopping me from killing him right then and there.

That afternoon Tris accompanied the rest of the initiate class to their sims, waiting in the hallway as everyone took their turn except for her. I simply waited for Peter's turn. Unfortunately Eric also thought today would be a perfect day to sit in on the simulations, particularly Peter's and I frowned when I realised that I would not be able to follow through with what I badly wanted to do to him. It did give me a small amount of pleasure to find that I made an appearance in his fears, although it was subtle as to why I was there, it was obvious that he was very much afraid of me right now.

When I came out from the simulation room and out to the hallway, my eyes immediately began to look for her, not liking it when I couldn't see her in any of the chairs that lined the short hallway.

"She went in with Lauren – said she didn't want to fall behind and insisted that Lauren run her sim." Christina spoke up, watching me warily as she did so and I felt my fists clench at my sides. I wasn't mad at Tris… but I was frustrated with how stubborn she was and the risk she was taking, putting her body through the stress of a sim a day before she had to.

"Everyone is free to go. Be in the training room at seven tomorrow and ready to run." I dismissed them with a handful of groans sounding. For a minute or two I paced back and forth before giving up on having patience and pulling the door to the room open quietly, sneaking in and leaning against the wall as I watched Lauren run her simulation, Tris's body rigid with fear and a pained expression on her face.

"Take a look Four." I hadn't been sure if Lauren had sensed me in the room with her, and her voice shook me up as she gestured to the monitor on the other side of the room, holding out a headset for me to put on. I hesitated for a moment as I put on the headset and focused in on the screen, already feeling my anger rise up as I watched Tris as she was attacked from her point of view, heard the vile names he called her and relived what had to have been the worst day of her life.

I only watched for a minute or two before I ripped off the headset and combed my hands through my hair, turning my back on the screen and watching as Tris began to writhe on the bed. It was excruciating to watch and after another minute I couldn't take it, telling Lauren to stop the simulation, watching as Tris jolted upright on the bed, panting with tears streaming down her face.

Tris didn't want to be comforted. She didn't want me to stop the simulation and stop her pain. As soon as she saw me in the room she turned towards me, sitting up and lashing out at me while Lauren discreetly left us alone.

"Don't you think that I knew that _he_ would be my biggest – one of my only – fears right now?" She shrieked and I nodded. I had known that, it was why I entered the room and was frustrated with the fact that she had stubbornly done the simulation today. "I can't stay afraid of him forever. He is here and it doesn't look like he is going to be punished at all for what he did… if I ever want to heal and move on I need to face it, accept it, and let it out." She continued to rant and I nodded my head, although I didn't fully understand her, how she could be this strong, this intelligent, and this self-aware.

"Alright…" I conceded, seeing the frustration on her face now, "I'm sorry… I just… I wanted to stop the pain…" I admitted and hung my head down, not sure what else I could say. Neither of us spoke up and as I started to worry that she was more upset with me than she had let on, I felt her grab my hand, entwining our fingers together.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her, looking pointedly at the wound on her arm, hoping she would answer me honestly.

"I feel fine… a little stiff after the simulation but no more painful than when I went in… I promise." She swore to me and I couldn't help but smile, just a little bit. She was definitely stronger than me right now. I should have known that she wouldn't back down, that the fear that should be crippling her would actually do the opposite, wake her up and push her harder.

Walking into the cafeteria for supper was different than any other day yet. Although Tris and I weren't holding hands or touching each other at all – we had agreed to keep public affection to a minimum – there was an obvious buzz in the room as people saw us together and it was easy to see that people had either heard or pieced together that Tris and I were a couple, that the baby was mine. But neither Tris nor I cared and as we stood in line, choosing our food and beverages I felt relieved despite the stares, the odd comment that I overheard. Tris and I were going to be fine, our relationship was out and all we had to do was survive to the end of her training… and a possible war.

 **A/N: First of all, I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story so far, it really means the world to me. Second, don't get mad at this chapter – I know it seems like Peter – and Drew and Eric – are getting away with what happened to Tris, but believe me justice will eventually be served… unfortunately Dauntless has quite the political mess happening right now ;) Oh and I also know I let Four get a little out of control at the beginning of the chapter – but I would hope my partner would get just as pissed off if anything like that ever happened to me. Lastly, please do keep reviewing, I do read them all and while I know I am horrible at responding I am trying to get better and I always keep the things you say in mind. Hope you enjoyed this one, and now that this particular one is done the storyline will be able to move along again.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Trigger Warning: Slight Description of Rape/Assault/Death**

 **** Anything recognisably Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth… I simply like to play with her world and characters.**

 **TRIS POV**

Even as a child I had found it interesting to watch people, to see the way that they reacted to different situations, the way they did or didn't change when something happened. It was the same here. It came out surprisingly quickly that I had been attacked and it was no longer a secret that Four and I were together… that I was carrying his child. Thankfully my friends did not change with these new revelations, instead bonding together – my Dauntless born friends and my transfer friends – to support me, spend time with me and show genuine concern about what had happened.

Unfortunately, for a few initiates, the fact that I was pregnant by our instructor only seemed to add fuel to the fire and give them cause to question every rank and every decision that Four had made – challenging my ranking and accusing me of sleeping my way up the leadership board. We knew that it would be coming though and I wasn't surprised with how thoroughly Four had covered us… ensuring at first that Eric had been primarily responsible for my ranking early on and then my transfer to Lauren during stage two; everything he did well documented.

Thankfully, Four and Lauren were getting to the end of training and time was short to complete the rest of the training simulations before we would complete the final landscape. As a result for my several days back in training, we skipped most of the heavy physical aspect – instead studying our sims and practicing twice per day – going over law and the history of crime within our society. In the meantime, I knew that I was healing quickly and I used it to my advantage, getting up early and meeting Four before breakfast for a light jog and some easy stretching and weight lifting to bring me back to where I had been before I was attacked.

Emotionally I was still struggling; Four was busy every evening with leadership business and a project that he told me he and Zeke were working on so while he met me in the mornings for my own version of physical therapy and I saw him during our actual training hours, I found that I missed him in the times between. Unfortunately the sims weren't helping with the constant reminder of what had happened, forcing nightmares and unease whenever I was taken by surprise.

"Thank you for joining us today Tris, I understand that you have made a near complete recovery and that you have done remarkably well in your final days of training." Max spoke diplomatically from the other side of the room and I nodded my head gruffly. It was awkward sitting in the room by myself, facing off with all of the Dauntless leaders and I tried to be optimistic about this meeting.

"To begin with, we would like to apologise for the delay in resolving this issue; the heinous nature of the attack on you is something that we rarely see in the faction system and have almost never before seen within Dauntless itself – within our faction that prides itself on the care and protection of the rest of society." I glanced across their faces as Jade spoke to me and I couldn't quite control the shiver that ran down my spine. I had heard nothing about their investigation since returning to training, oftentimes sitting across from Peter and Drew as they smirked at me, making sarcastic and degrading remarks towards me constantly. A delay in solving this issue was an understatement and from the look on both Eric and Max's faces something that they were probably responsible for slowing down.

"The way that this review will go, is that we will hear out all sides of the story – everyone who witnessed the attack and those that are being accused of being responsible for it. We have your medical file here and don't doubt that you were brutally assaulted – including the fact that you were raped by one of your attackers. What we want from you is you version of events from that night – why you were up, when and where you were attacked, and why you are accusing Peter Hayes as the primary assailant." Quinn spoke next and I nodded my head gruffly, feeling the stinging of tears in my eyes and blinking them back. I had already given Quinn this information in the hospital; hopefully having the entire panel of leaders hear it – Jade, Max, Quinn, Eric, and Griffin (the advisor who Four was taking over for) – would solidify my identification.

"Alright… as you no doubt are already aware, I'm currently pregnant and having a difficult time sleeping due to extreme nausea…" I began, launching into the events that sent me to the hospital and nearly killed not only me but our child. By the time I was finished I expected to see some sort of emotion, some hint as to whether or not they believed me on their faces but instead I watched as they sat stoically across from me, every one of them silent as they contemplated my words.

"So you can confirm that you did not see any of their faces during the attack?" Eric huffed out finally and I shook my head.

"No. But I'll never forget his voice… I hear it every day in the training rooms. Peter was definitely the person that led my attack and raped me – I have no doubt about it." I confirmed, staring him down defiantly.

"And the other two attackers that you state were involved? Can you identify them?" Eric asked coldly and I shook my head, tears beginning to sting my eyes and I blinked again, forcing them back once more. I wouldn't let him do this to me.

"No, neither of the other attackers spoke that I could hear them, or got close enough to my face that I could feel them breathing on me. Peter was directly in front of and on top of me throughout the attack and when he spoke I could feel it as his breath was forced through the mask he was wearing and into my face." I clarified again, my voice without a hint of fear although internally I was terrified. I wanted to make it abundantly clear that it was Peter… that they couldn't say that he was only one of the other attackers and that I couldn't identify him specifically raping me.

"Thank you for your testimony Tris," Griffin spoke up next and I nodded, still trying to maintain my composure. "I have just one last question for you; if we as a panel find the accused guilty, what would you believe to be an appropriate punishment for the crime?" He asked and I felt my face go pale, I wasn't expecting this… but it was a good sign right? It meant that there was at least a question as to his involvement if they were thinking about his punishment. I took a second to formulate my answer.

"As an initiate, we have spent some time going through the laws and the way that criminals should be prosecuted by Dauntless standards. As the victim I am obviously biased and feel unable to offer an appropriate punishment but I do know that this act goes against everything that our faction stands for. Attacks against an innocent person, an attempt to end a life and the brutally disgusting act of sexual assault are not something to be taken lightly and should be dealt with accordingly. I am currently ranked in the top position of this year's initiate class and was unable to fend off three equally trained Dauntless attackers… those in the other factions who are not trained the way we are would not be around to testify… I personally cannot understand how he would be able to continue in this faction – a faction sworn to protect, not damage the innocent." I said and finally saw some compassion cross both Jade and Griffin's faces. It wasn't entirely comforting but I had said my peace and I knew that there was nothing else I could do at this point.

There were no other questions from the leaders so I was asked to wait in the hallway outside where Four had waited for me. He was called in next, to testify to how he had found me and his allegations that Peter was the one who had indeed attacked me. As I left the conference room he grabbed me, pulling me into his arms and holding me, planting a light kiss to my head before we switched places and I was there, alone in the hallway while I waited for him to tell his side.

It felt like he was in there for hours, but in reality he was there for only a short time, finishing much quicker than I had. When he finally came back out I could see his ears tipped red, his anger showing through despite the way that he tried to control it.

"What's wrong? What did they say?" I asked standing up and grabbing onto his arm, feeling the tenseness in his muscles as he immediately began walking down the hallway.

"Let's go for a walk." He answered me quietly and I nodded, he knew something and I was going to make sure that he shared whatever it was with me… especially if it involved my attack. Winding our way throughout the Dauntless compound I wasn't surprised when we turned to go through an almost hidden doorway and up several flights of stairs before emerging through a second door that led to the rooftops. Only slowing down slightly, Four continued to lead the way maneuvering up and down and across the surface until we came to a familiar spot – the same hidden, camera free nook we had sat in previously.

"Are you going to tell me what happened in there?" I asked softly once we had sat down, me between his legs, my back pressed against his chest and his hands resting on my tiny but suddenly distinct belly.

"The entire review is a farce." He said and I turned my head, looking up into his eyes, dark blue flashes of anger flying through them. "I suspected as much when they finally agreed to look into it further at my request…" he said and I shook my head softly, tears in my eyes as I realised that it didn't matter how many times I said it, it would never matter and it would never be punished.

"Jade and Griffin… they are convinced… on your side Tris. But Eric and Max… this is bigger than you and I, there's something going on within Dauntless and I don't know all of the details yet, but they are the two who are pulling the strings right now and I don't know where this will head. I don't know what the outcome will be – your case against Peter… the war that is inevitable… I wish I knew what the hell was happening." He rambled and I paused, trying to take in everything he was telling me but not comprehending the war he mentioned, or what big event was occurring… where the rift in leadership had come from.

"What about Quinn?" I asked, not sure if it mattered at this point but wanting to keep him talking to me… I didn't need him shutting me out right now.

"I don't know," He answered with a sigh and I believed it, this is why it was torn – she was the deciding factor.

"Why don't you start at the beginning… tell me what is happening with this war that you brought up… what do you mean by that?" I nudged him gently and hoped he would be open with me.

"It's complex Tris…" He sighed and pulled me in closer to his chest, his hand rubbing my stomach absently while I waited for him to elaborate.

"Tobias…" I urged him and felt him sigh again before he sucked in a breath and launched into it all – every meeting he had had with Ashe and the information he had found on Eric's computer – the plans, the weapons and the mysterious lists of names.

"I think… I know that Ashe wants me to stop it…somehow." He concluded and I placed my hand over his, squeezing it gently as I took in everything that he had told me.

"Why… why you? And what does this all have to do with Eric and Peter and the attack on me?" I asked cautiously, still a little confused by some of the things he had said.

"I don't know everything yet. And I don't know if the attack on you is related with the exception that Peter is responsible for it and I think Eric is grooming Peter for something… the same way that he was groomed and strategically positioned in a leadership role." He whispered and I nodded, staying quiet for a minute.

"What do you think is going to happen to Peter… do you think they will do anything at all?" I asked after a minute, biting down on my lip nervously. I already assumed he would be getting away with it, but I also hoped that I was wrong.

"I don't know Tris… I do know that you only have two more days of training. Tomorrow is the final written study session as well as one last test in the weapons room; then it's on to the fear landscape room and you're done. You can move in with me – that is if you want to – and we can figure out where to go from there with everything that's going on." He tried to assure me and I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see it. I had no doubt that he would go through whatever it took to not only keep me safe but to ensure that I stayed that way, that anyone who hurt us would eventually pay for it.

"I can't wait to move in with you." I told him, turning around and shifting so that I was now sitting on his lap, "I can't wait to be finished with initiation and move on with you to whatever this crazy life is going to throw at us next." I smiled before I leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling him pull me in against him and reciprocate.

"Come on, let's get you some dinner." He said eventually pulling back from me, neither of us moving for a minute, simply just being together peacefully for a little while.

"So you really only had four fears total during initiation _and_ your fear landscape?" I asked him as he helped me to stand up, grabbing my hand in his.

"Yeah… most people have at least a dozen…" He answered nervously and I nodded, already knowing this. "How many have you faced in the simulations?" He asked as I stretched slightly, neither of us quite wanting to leave the privacy and the quiet of the rooftop.

"I've only experienced six so far… but probably because my two biggest fears right now are either losing the baby or having to go through… well having it happen again." I whispered and he cringed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Be careful in the fear landscape Tris. You never know what will come up and with everything that I'm seeing in Eric's computer, you have to make sure that you complete them in as Dauntless a way as possible… you can't let them know that you're divergent." He said and I nodded, pulling into his arms for one last hug as a shiver rippled down my spine. I was beyond ready to be done with training.

We walked quietly down to the cafeteria slowly, our hands entwined as I felt us finally beginning to reconnect after so many years of sneaking around and hiding. As we entered the large dining hall we let go – habits instilled in us in Abnegation that were nearly impossible to break – and I missed the warmth of his touch immediately. Thankfully our friends distracted us, Zeke grabbing Four and dragging him over to where he and Shauna and a handful of other Dauntless members sat while Christina grabbed me and we made our way to the opposite side of the hall with Uriah, Will and Lynn.

Dinner conversation was light, easy. Everyone was nervous about completing the final fear landscape so as per the Dauntless way, it was joked about and mocked, conversation avoiding the possibility that any one of us might not pass and could end up factionless.

After a few minutes of conversation I stood up, my stomach was upset and nothing on my plate appealed to me but I also know I hadn't eaten much throughout the day. Moving to the food line I was scanning the dishes and the various types of food, looking for something plain – toast, or a muffin that I could possibly hold down.

"Hey _Stiff,"_ His voice sent shivers rippling throughout my body as it hissed in my ear and I shrank back from him, turning to see him standing directly behind me. Glancing across the room I could see Four and Zeke in a heated discussion about something, neither of them seeing what was happening.

"Get away from me Peter." I commanded firmly, trying to stand as tall as I possibly could, taking a step to the side and preparing to leave.

"You know… I forgive you for creating false accusations against an innocent person. It must be difficult being a slut like you; not knowing who your baby's father is, not able to get through Dauntless initiation without sleeping your way to the top." He hissed out, his face mocking as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't think, I simply reacted. Turning quickly I brought my foot around, catching him by surprise as I pulled his legs out from underneath him, taking a second swing of my foot and feeling it land hard in his side.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I ground out between clenched teeth, suddenly worried but prepared to fight him as he pushed himself up, hatred flaring at me from his eyes. In an instant I was being pulled back, arms locking onto me as I began to thrash, fighting the grip that was holding me tightly as pure panic settled in, sending me spinning back to the night it had happened, the way I had been grabbed then.

And then I saw the back of Tobias's neck, his tattoo poking out from the collar of his shirt as he swung his arm around and I heard, rather than saw it connect with Peter's face. I stopped thrashing, hearing Zeke as he said my name, tried to get my attention and letting go of me… turning around I glared at him, telling him not to ever grab me like that again.

Still shaking I reached out, grabbing onto Tobias's arm, telling him to stop. He had only hit Peter once, but I could see that he wanted to do more damage – in truth I wanted him to do more damage. But it wouldn't help our case at this point. By now we were surrounded – our friends were all trying to get me to speak to them, to make sure I was okay. Peter was pushing himself up from the ground, assessing the number of people he would have to fend off if he were to continue the fight. I wasn't quite sure whether or not he was stupid enough to try so I grabbed Four, trying to pull him away with me.

Finally he moved, Zeke ordering him to go with me and he turned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we led each other out and immediately turned towards my room.

"Are you feeling okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked and at first I nodded and then shook my head. "Really, it was stupid… I just kind of over-reacted. He put his hand on my shoulder and was trying to get a reaction from me… calling me names and accusing me of sleeping…" I began and Four cut me off, turning me to look at him just outside the door to my room. "You have every right to react the way that you did after what he did to you and if he ever comes near you again I swear I will kill him." He said firmly and I nodded, I knew he would and I didn't doubt that if he could have done it tonight he would.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?" He asked as I opened the door, turning back towards him and putting a small smile on my face. "I'll be fine…" I answered and then I shook my head. "Could you… would you mind staying with me for a little while?" I asked nervously and he laughed tightly, moving to follow me into the small room.

"I really don't want to leave you alone tonight." He said worriedly and I smiled, glad we were on the same page – I really didn't want to be alone tonight.

We both slept soundly that night, neither of us wanting to part when our eyes blinked open the following morning but knowing we had to move – we only had to survive two more days of training and from there we could figure out our next steps.

I tried not to worry about everything else. I tried not to think about the idea of a war or the fact that Peter was still free, still ruthless and able to harm me or others. I tried not to think about the potential to become factionless and I put all of my energy into the final two days of initiation.

In the training rooms I listened intently as we ran over some of the basics again, re-read the Dauntless manifesto and answered questions from our trainers in a pop-quiz like way. The air was filled with a nervous energy, fear and excitement mixed together as we all hung around, skipping lunch and waiting for our weapons assessments. When it came time to fire a gun and throw a series of knives I was ready and determined, hitting the mark of every target they hung in front of me. That evening when the butterflies filled my stomach, sending it rolling and threatening to lurch; I forced minimal food into it, knowing that I needed the nourishment for the final test the next day.

The next morning Christina and Will were at my door as I folded the clothes I had accumulated, cleaning up the small room and preparing to move out after completing the fear landscape – I knew I would be leaving the room either way, whether it was to live with the factionless or with Four I wasn't completely sure but I was trying to be optimistic.

"Are you ready to head to breakfast?" Chris asked after I had let them in, grabbing the last of my things and placing them neatly on the bed in front of me.

"Yeah… just getting ready for later on…." I smiled and turned around, just as she bent over to grab something off the floor.

"You dropped this." She said, looking at me questioningly as I took the small folded piece of paper from her hand, reading the long form of my name: _Beatrice_ in the familiar writing. Shoving it deep in my pocket I shook my head at her, trying to head off the inevitable round of questions about why I haven't read the letter from my mother yet.

"Let's go." I say firmly, smiling over at Will who is watching us silently as I grab my jacket and throw it on over my tank top, zipping it up so that my tiny belly doesn't show.

By the time we get to the landscape room I'm a nervous wreck, terrified of so little and yet so much. Automatically searching for him, my eyes find Four immediately, standing at the entrance to the room with the group of instructors and leaders, his own eyes moving to mine and silently assuring me.

"Alright initiates, listen up." Eric's booming voice grips the room, breaking apart our small groups of nervous chatter as we turn to him, knowing what's coming and all of us anxious.

"This is your final exam as an initiate – hopefully your trainers have filled you in on what is about to happen and you are prepared. The way this works is very similar to the fear simulations you have been completing during the last few weeks of training. The major difference is that the landscape is designed so that you are more aware and able to respond to _all_ of your major fears. Once you have completed each scenario you move on to the next until you have experienced all of ten to twenty of your fears. You will be entering the landscape room based on your current position…" he gestured to the wall behind him where I hadn't even noticed the leadership board hung up, the screen lighting up as he spoke. I immediately scanned it, from the bottom up looking for my name, surprised to see it still sitting in the number two spot, Uriah's name next to mine and nobody above us.

"You will be ranked on a number of criteria and final rankings will be announced after dinner – although the exact time will depend on how long each of you is in the landscape." He finished and I nodded absently, knowing that it was going to be one very long day.

And so we sat, watching through the clear glass window as each of our fellow initiates battled things that only they themselves, their instructor and one of the leaders could see. It wasn't easy to sit through, and as the hours passed by I watched each of my friends take their turn and heard each of them count up how many of their fears that they had faced. Will – fourteen fears, Christina – thirteen fears, Lynn – ten fears, Marlene – sixteen fears. Soon the crowds had trickled down and I tried not to appear too satisfied as Peter faced each one of his nightmares, his ability to quickly slow his heart and beat out the simulation making me slightly more nervous, but finally fourteen fears later he was done and he wasted no more time, swiftly exiting the upper building with a smirk plastered on his face.

It was down to the two of us – Uriah and myself and I looked at him before watching the door, wondering who they would call first and relieved to find my name being spoken by Lauren.

I didn't look at any of their faces as I entered the room, closing my eyes and drawing in a breath to prevent myself from getting distracted. I needed to do this; for me and for the baby. We needed to pass initiation; we needed to stay beneath the radar.

It didn't surprise me how quickly the scene changed, the entire room transforming into a familiar field, the sound of the crows in the air oddly familiar as I immediately worked to fight my fear. I knew from studying my simulations that most of my fears were reflective of two basic fears – a fear of being out of control or losing control and a fear of losing everything, not belonging anywhere.

And so I fought off the crows, working to fend them off and face the fear in as Dauntless a way as possible, transitioning to the water where I swam for what felt like hours, rolling with the waves instead of fighting against them. My arms and lungs were already aching as I twisted around, seeing the box that surrounded me and hearing the water as it began as a trickle, quickly becoming a roar. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to just break the glass and remember that it's just a sim, it isn't real. But I also knew that I can't do that and so I reach for my jacket, yanking it off as the water reaches the top of the tank and I stuff it into the pipe to stop the flow, floating back to the top and calmly trying to suck in another breath.

My body is sore, a cramp beginning in my stomach as the glass box disappears, everything drying up instantly as my arms are gripped from behind and I'm dragged back, his body appearing in front of me as he tried to push me down. I force myself to think, to try and ignore the panic and the stress of reliving my nightmare. Stopping my thrashing he presses me down further and I use it as an opportunity to bring my knee up to his groin, hitting him hard and taking him by surprise. But I'm still being held down by two more sets of hands and instead of trying to pull forward, out of their grip I fall back, knocking them off balance and one set of hands disappears, allowing me to roll out of the other grip, falling to the ground in a heavy heap.

By now Peter has recovered and he's back in front of me as three sets of hands try to reach for me and I let out a piercing shriek, knowing that if anyone is awake and near I will draw their attention. Once again he has grabbed me but I will not let him continue to hurt me and I swing my elbow up, hitting him in the chin and he struggles to keep a grip on me. Reaching up I rip off his mask and use my entire body weight to press into him instead of against him, knocking him off balance and once again using it to swing my foot around. He grips my hair but I don't go down with him, feeling it rip from my scalp as I continue to try and get away. I don't know where the other two attackers are, but they are no longer trying to grab me so I continue my assault on my attacker until he's still. And then I move, leaning down against the wall as the room shifts again, becoming another dark Dauntless hallway, my stomach cramping hard as I grip it tightly.

I have to move, I have to get to the infirmary but I can't seem to move, every step I take sending another searing pain rippling through my stomach. Somehow I take one agonizing step forward and then another. I know time is of the essence and I can't stop the dizziness from making the darkened room spin uncontrollably. I look around for some way out, someone to help or some short cut I can take. But there's nothing. It feels like it takes hours to get to my destination and then, seconds later there is a nurse by my side, holding a tiny red bundle in her arms. It's not moving and it's not crying and I can see her mouthing the words ' _I'm sorry,'_ as she hands the dead baby to me. The tears are flowing down my cheeks and I don't know how to end this simulation… but it's a very real possibility. Life in Dauntless is dangerous and the things we've seen, we know it could happen… but what other choice was there? What other option did I have but to accept it and fight hard to get through it?

At that final thought I was relieved to find my arms suddenly empty, the room disappearing around me as the light infiltrated my space, the sunshine blinding me as I glanced around the old, broken down area of town. The factionless sector. They were everywhere, their clothing a mash up of every faction's and as I glanced down at myself I seemed to fit right in. Suddenly the cold hit me, my feet frozen as I realised the ground was covered in a thick blanket of mushy wet snow. Looking around me I gasped in surprise as the frigid fingers gripped onto my arm, tiny dark blue eyes staring up into my own as she let out a wheezing cough.

I didn't hesitate as I picked her up, moving into the closest building I could see, the windows smashed into tiny shards of glass that pierced my feet as I passed by them, looking everywhere for a warm blanket, anything to protect her from the harsh elements.

It was then that I realised that I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to exit this fear. In the same way that I hadn't known how to escape the fear of losing my child during pregnancy, I didn't know what to do if we were to wind up factionless. And so I did the only thing that I could think of. I stopped panicking. I looked around, spotted an old mattress on the floor with an old blanket on it and I sat us down, wrapping the child up and slowing down my breathing.

"I don't choose this." I said calmly, closing my eyes and picturing everything that I had fought through to get me here. "We belong in Dauntless." I said with another breath, still seeing every fight, the attack, the simulations, the negotiating it had taken to keep me here, the way I had worked myself up and through the ranks. Every early morning run and the hours I had spent going over the different fighting skills they had taught. "I am Dauntless." I said one more time and my eyes burst open, surprised to see the yellow lights of the landscape room, the shocked look on each of the faces that watched me.

"Is that… Am I done?" I asked nervously when nobody had spoken and Lauren shifted, removing her head piece and turning towards me.

"It looks that way." She said, turning back to Eric who was scowling at me as he shook his head.

"That can't be right." He said, his head spinning back to the monitor as Four came into the room, moving to stand behind the leaders as they went over my results.

"I've only ever seen one person get through the landscape that quickly and with that few fears." Max muttered and I felt myself shiver, knowing that the only other person he was referring to was Four.

"You're free to go now Tris," Lauren spoke up finally, the others still whispering in the background and I took a deep breath, leaving the room and moving to see my friends all staring at me wide eyed as I re-joined them in the hallway.

A few minutes later and Four came out to the hallway, directing Uriah inside and coming to sit beside me. He didn't speak as we watched my friend breeze fairly easily through his twelve fears.

"Should I be worried?" I asked as he stood up again, Uriah rejoining the rest of us while I spoke to Four, wanting to get this over with and simply know what was going to happen next.

"I don't know. Go eat something. I'll be down as soon as I can." He said quietly and I nodded. I knew this was out of both of our hands at this point.

"I'll see you in a little while." I said as he turned, leaving me standing there and staring at his back as he joined the other leaders in the landscape room, Eric coming out and telling us that announcement would be made in the dining hall at seven.

Grabbing my hand Uriah practically forced me to come with him, "Come on Tris. Nothing we can do but wait… and eat cake."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this up guys, I had to re-write this chapter several times before I was happy with the way it came out. I know the fears aren't exactly what was written in the original but I really felt that they needed to shift and be reflective of Tris' situation. I'm going to try really hard to get the next couple chapters up a bit quicker, there's still a lot that needs to happen so I will try and get it done while still reserving the integrity of my storyline.**


	16. Chapter 16

**FOUR'S POV**

Going through the results was agony. I felt slightly guilty because I didn't really care how the others ranked. Of course I still gave my opinions, I used my grading system to determine where each initiate would be appropriately ranked and I sighed in relief when I found that none of them would be leaving to join the factionless… unfortunately that included Peter.

"Can we talk for a couple of seconds Four?" Max asked as we folded everything up, Lauren and I about to leave the others to rejoin the initiates in the dining hall. Unsure of what he wanted to say I nodded, returning into the room and waiting while the others cleared out, the silence in the room nearly stifling.

"Now that the new class will be joining Dauntless as regular faction members, you will have a new role to fill." He began and I watched him carefully, ready to see what I knew he wouldn't say. "You will continue however to work in the training department for the next six weeks… running simulations – both fear based and situational – and ensuring that the entire faction is in prime physical condition, as well as running weapons training. Lauren and Austin will be working under you but it will be your responsibility to ensure that _everyone_ reports for training." He said and I stood silently, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"It's already mandatory for Dauntless members to ensure that they keep within optimal health… but now we are making testing mandatory as well?" I questioned him, seeing this as one more clue in the puzzle that I had been working on.

"We've heard from several sources that there is a rebel group rising up within the city, they have threatened to attack and disrupt the safety within the fence and while Jade is working with the intelligence team to uncover every individual member of this group, we also want to ensure that the city remains safe, that we are able to control any situation that may occur." He spoke quickly, choosing his words carefully and watching me as I took in what he was saying.

"When does the new training program begin?" I asked, not voicing my concerns, my suspicions about what this really was.

"The announcement will be made the day after tomorrow… at the ceremony for the initiates." He said and I nodded, making sure to relax my face and try to wipe away any sign of worry.

Continuing on he told me about the new simulations that we would be running, the situations representative of going against a rebel group and civil unrest. I didn't pry into any more details – I knew already that there was no rebel group that we were trying to stop – Instinctively I knew that somehow we were becoming the problem disguised as the solution.

Finally we finished up and I left the room quickly, my thoughts distracted as I found my way down to the dining hall where the entire group of initiates was sitting at one long table, the room full of nervous chatter as I spotted Lauren a little way down from them, joining her while we waited for the time to pass, for initiation to officially be over.

It amazed me how wrong the rest of our city was about Dauntless. What they saw as brave, mostly reckless and basically crazy behaviour was true of almost everyone I had met here… but there was also so much more. Because of the danger, the intense training and the close quarters we were also an affectionate, supportive and emotional bunch of people. By the time Lauren and I had stood up and moved to the front of the room to make the announcement, the dining hall was full of Dauntless members of all ages; their energy flowing with excitement as they waited to welcome their newest members… their extended family.

"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." I began loudly, the room quieting down significantly as all eyes turned towards me. "We also believe in justice, conquering fear, bold words and bold deeds, in being a voice for the voiceless, through justice and through action. Over the last several weeks as initiates you have been pushed to your limits and tested repeatedly to ensure that you are a true Dauntless soldier. Today was your final assessment and now, we have your results." I boomed out powerfully, getting directly to the point. I didn't look behind me as the board lit up and the room filled with excited whoops and hollers, my eyes watching Tris as she looked at the board, her own eyes finding her position at the very top and her mouth forming a wide smile as Christina grabbed her, both of them sharing an excited squeal.

"Congratulations new members of Dauntless!" I spoke loudly a couple of minutes later, waiting for the room to quiet down again before continuing, "Now you will join us in working to ensure that the faction system remains a strong and peaceful way of life, choosing your careers the day after tomorrow." I reminded them to another chorus of cheers. Finally Lauren and I just looked at each other, shrugging and moving back towards the crowd. The older Dauntless were already pulling out the bottles of liquor, ready to party and celebrate with their newest friends.

"Congratulations," I wrapped my arms around her and felt her stiffen momentarily before she heard my whisper in her ear. Turning around in my arms she didn't hesitate to reach up and pull my head down to hers, kissing me firmly while I pulled her in even closer to me.

"I did it." She sighed as we parted and I smiled down at her. "You did it." I confirmed and her smile grew, stretching across her face and lighting up her eyes.

We stayed at the celebration for a while, the two of us inseparable as we joined our friends and laughed and let the enthusiasm infect us despite everything else that was going on; Even Peter's presence didn't bother us. And then it was the two of us, Tris and I gathering her things from the tiny room she had been staying at and walking silently, side by side to my apartment. Both of us nervous for this next step, suddenly everything seeming like it was moving too fast after months of _not fast enough_.

"Are you sure… you're alright with me… here?" She questioned me nervously as we put her things in the drawers I had emptied out for her earlier in the day, her eyes glancing around the small space and taking it all in.

"Of course, as long as you are ready for this." I said to her, wanting her to know that I don't expect anything from her, but I did want her with me; we'd waited too long to be together, gone through too much.

"Everything's different than I thought it would be." She whispered quietly as I led us into the small sitting area, folding myself down and into the plush sofa, grabbing her hand and pulling her down beside me. For a minute I worried that she would regret her decision – her choice to become Dauntless and the intimacy we shared, and then she smiled at me, her face familiar and I knew instantly, there was no regret.

"It most definitely is." I confirmed as I pulled her closer to my side, wrapping my arm around her waist and finding the round bump that was beginning to protrude from between her hips.

"Are you happy… about this?" She asked, covering my hand with her own and turning her eyes to me, searching my face for the truth as she continued, "I mean I didn't plan for it… or expect it… or even think it was a possibility… and with everything happening – the threat of a war – it isn't the best timing…" She rambled and I used my other hand to brush a finger across her lips, silencing her before I leaned over to plant a soft kiss against her mouth, relishing in the freedom of that one act, understanding now why the other factions couldn't understand Abnegation and their lack of intimacy.

"Truthfully Tris, I'm terrified." I told her, pulling away and speaking quietly, letting her see the truth to my words. "But I'm also thrilled." I continued before she could take my words the wrong way. "I'm not sure what is going to happen now or a few weeks from now. What the faction system will look like, what kind of city our child will grow up in. I don't know what I'm doing and I have no idea whether or not I will be a good father – I didn't exactly have decent role-models, but I do know that you and I, and our little family – we are worth fighting for. It might be different and challenging and surprising and even terrifying. But I love you, and I love the life we have created together." I tried to assure her, twisting her around and pushing her back on the sofa, pulling her top up slightly to expose her skin. I could see her blushing as she smiled at me, not fighting me as I brought my head down to her tummy and planted a kiss against the warm flesh.

"So what happens next?" She asked quietly a minute later and I felt myself sigh, not wanting to ruin our evening. So instead I kept it simple, I described the career choosing – some of the available positions and tomorrows housing search for new initiates. We talked about what she should do; about choosing a safe and yet still challenging role that she could fulfill here at Dauntless. And then I saw her begin to yawn, stifling it at first and then giving up, both of us chuckling as I helped her to stand up and lead her back to the bedroom.

It was easier than I thought it would be for us to get ready for bed together, taking turns in the small washroom and climbing into my – our – bed and curling into each other. Both of us were exhausted and it was easy to fall asleep, the rain outside hitting the large windows and lulling us both. What I didn't expect were her nightmares. The way she began to thrash her legs and scream as though she was being assaulted again, the way she would react when I woke her up and it took her time to realise where she was and who she was with. I didn't expect to wake up exhausted in the morning, comforting Tris and assuring her that it was alright, that we would be fine and that the nightmares would eventually get better. I didn't expect the completely helpless feeling I had as I left her alone in the apartment, still curled up in _our_ bed while I got dressed and then made my way up to my new office, not exactly excited for my meeting with Ashe.

"How's your girl?" He asked almost immediately as I walked into my office, his legs crossed casually as he sat in my chair at the desk, a smirk plastered on his face.

"She's doing well overall… excited to be done with training and officially be made a member of Dauntless." I told him with a smile, closing the door and sitting across from him, rubbing my hand across my tired eyes.

"And how are you doing… any progress updates for me?" He asked and I shook my head. With the final days of training cramming in the rest of what the initiates needed to know, as well as calculating their scores and rankings, I hadn't had much time to continue looking into things the past few days.

"Max approached me after the landscapes were finished yesterday…" I watched his expression as I spoke carefully, not fully trusting the man across from me, trying to gage where he stood in all of this. When I didn't see any hint of emotion, I continued, "He wants me to run a new training program for all of Dauntless – physical testing, simulations based on the prospect of a civil war, weapons training…" I continued and he nodded, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"He told me about the new training regimen he wanted to make mandatory," He murmured and I nodded thoughtfully. "I believe that if we want to stop an all-out war, it needs to happen soon… there's too much changing, too fast. I think we're running out of time." He spoke as carefully as I had and we sat in silence for a minute, both of us watching the other – looking for signs that we could trust the person sitting across from us.

"Erudite is key." I said finally, giving away a small piece of the research I _had_ done. There had been dozens of pieces of electronic correspondence in both Eric and Max's computers. I hadn't yet broken all of the encryption from the documents that Jeannine Matthews had sent, but I knew that she was going to be the key to understanding what was going on.

"Yes. I assumed Erudite would have to be involved somehow." Ashe confirmed with another nod of his head and I continued on, giving him the broken bits of information I had uncovered. "And they're watching Quinn as well… I think they are going to try and remove her from leadership – they're building up evidence that she may be Divergent, although I don't think she is – and I think… this is just a hunch… but I think they are going to move to place Peter in her position." I spoke again and this time Ashe simply stared at me, watching for the truth in my words.

"They like Quinn… Max and I placed her there several years ago because of her Dauntless nature." He spoke quietly and I shook my head.

"She's on the fence too often… watch during the next conference Max calls; she questions too many of his and Eric's decisions." I argued carefully.

"Jade argues as well, but if they can get Peter in – the 3 of them will have almost complete power within our government… Jade and I won't matter as much and they severely underestimate me right now." I spoke again, making my case while he rolled the possibility around in his head.

"So we're preparing for a war here at Dauntless – with Erudite on our side." Ashe began again and I waited while he cleared his thoughts, "But who will we be fighting?" He asked finally.

"It's not going to be a fight." I answered him honestly, glancing around my small office.

"It's going to be a massacre. I have no hard evidence yet… but I've spent a long time trying to figure out who we – along with Erudite – could possibly want extinguished. I've come up with only two answers… the first is that they want to decimate the factionless sector – but I believe they are still too valuable – nobody else would be able to do the dirty jobs that they do and I can't understand what the full reasoning would be behind that decision." I answered him honestly, needing to work it through out loud.

"And the second possibility?" He asked with a frown plastered on his face.

"Abnegation." I said simply.

Ashe mulled over my words for a while, both of us sitting in the quiet while we tried to understand the extent of what Jeanine Matthews and Erudite as a faction could possibly have against Abnegation. The only thing that stood out was Abnegation's power and control over the city – but as much as I personally despised their leader, they had done no harm to the rest of the city; decisions were always made in a fair manner, choosing what was best for us as an entire community. Even for someone like me who wasn't fond of the faction system – I had to admit that it worked... the violence that we learned about that had flourished in our history was practically non-existent, we were overall a peaceful population.

"And what about the Divergent?" he asked after a few minutes, my heart skipping a beat at the question while I tried to keep my face neutral.

"You are already aware that they are systematically wiping out anybody that they suspect of being within that category… but I think, and this is just a hunch right now, but I think that the highest population of these Divergent has been seen within the Abnegation sector." I revealed, still not quite sure how it all tied together but knowing that it did. The Divergent were somehow important in everything that was happening – and I had a feeling that the only one who knew the extent of their importance at this time was Jeanine.

"What is your next step?" Ashe asked again, his thoughts still showing on his face as he took in my words.

"Watching." I responded carefully. "There is a leadership meeting coming up at the end of the week – we are meeting Jeanine, Jack, Johanna and _Marcus_ ," I tried not to wince as I said his name and continued on before I could dwell seeing him at the upcoming meeting, "It's just a formality to introduce myself as a leader and to go over the fiscal safety plan for the city. I'm going to be watching carefully to see what happens and how everyone interacts – I would like to see if Candor is involved or even aware of what is happening, in any way." I explained cautiously and Ashe nodded.

"Aside from that – I want to continue working on breaking some encryption on a set of files I've found that might explain a few more of the details. I also have a new training program to get off the ground and I think that will involve a meeting with Erudite to go over the new simulations and how they work." I sighed and he continued to nod in understanding.

As our meeting ended Ashe stood tall at the door, not at all resembling the old man that he was becoming as he shook my hand and reminded me to keep him updated on my progress. As he left the room I was left slightly in awe of the man who had been a Dauntless member for so long and who still held to the manifesto that he believed in, still working behind the scenes to attempt to restore the strong and united faction that he had pledged to live out decades previously.

I didn't have time to dwell on it though. While my thoughts continually drifted back to Tris, I also had a busy day scheduled; my meeting with Lauren and Austin going the way I had expected as I explained the new training regimen and the announcement that would be made. They were both curious about the changes and I gave them the same answers that I had been given, not exaggerating and sticking to the basics as much as possible. Lauren wasn't overly thrilled to be running another training program so soon – she had been looking forward to returning to her regular position outside of the compound, patrolling the factionless sector.

After I had delivered the news I had a meeting with the rest of the leadership team to discuss the open positions within Dauntless that would be offered to the new initiates – most of them had already been discussed but a few new positions had opened up and the rankings would determine who would get to choose first. It was one more reason that I was relieved at Tris's position on the board and I knew as soon as I saw the list which position she would want.

By the time we were finished I was anxious to get back to Tris and make sure that she was alright – it had been a long day and I missed her… but I also still worried for her safety. Peter had never been formally dealt with and while I knew she had friends watching out for her, her safety was still my primary concern.

"Four," Max called my name as I stood from the round table where we had met and I turned around quickly, hoping that he didn't have anything lengthy to discuss.

"Did you get the message from Anita about your meeting tomorrow afternoon?" He asked and I shook my head, I didn't even know who Anita was.

"Check your inbox before you leave today – there is an appointment time there for you to be at Erudite to go over the new simulations." He informed me and I stifled my sigh. I really just wanted to get back to my apartment and to Tris, but instead I smiled and nodded, ensuring him that I would do that. Sure enough when I returned to my office there was a message waiting from Anita – the head of serum development at Erudite headquarters inviting me to a meeting the next afternoon. I would have to leave immediately after the career choosing to get there on time and I closed my eyes briefly before shutting down my computer and heading home.

As I unlocked the door to the apartment I was greeted by silence and I called Tris's name even though I could see she wasn't there as soon as I walked in, the door to the bedroom and bathroom both wide open and the entire space empty.

Glancing around the space my eyes landed on the folded piece of paper sitting on the small counter in the kitchen area that I never used, the number 4 scrawled across the front in black ink. Grabbing the paper I moved back towards the door, smiling as I read her note.

4,

Baby is really hungry which is a first so Chris and I are heading to the cafeteria to grab some dinner – meet me there whenever you get back,

6.

I nearly snorted at her use of the number six, laughing at the absurdity of us both using numbers for our names and knowing that it would be her new nickname from me.

Grabbing my jacket from where I had slung it on the chair as I had come in, I folded her note back up and shoved it into my pocket. Despite the exhausting day and the meetings that had and were to take place, I was in a great mood – I was anxious to start my life with my girlfriend and our child, to finally be a family with the one that I loved.

"Excuse me, Four?" As I yanked the door open and prepared to step into the hall I jumped at the sight of the person standing in front of me. I didn't recognise him and though he was dressed fully in Dauntless black… I knew that he wasn't Dauntless.

"Can I help…"

"I have a message for you," He interrupted me before I could finish my question, thrusting his hand out and towards me, a crumpled piece of paper held loosely in his fingers.

"Who are you?" I asked as my hand automatically reached out to take the letter from him and I glanced down to see that there was no name, nothing to say this was actually for me. Opening it up, the message was vague: _Meet me on in the last car of the 10pm train; you'll want to hear what I have to say._

"Who gave you…" I trailed off as I looked back up to see that the messenger was gone, leaving me standing there both curious and confused.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tris POV**

"Aren't you going to eat any of that?" Christina raised her eyebrow at me as I shrugged my reply. I had felt ravenous up in the apartment earlier but now that I was sitting here with a plate of food, my stomach was doing flip-flops.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I continued to pick at the variety of foods I had chosen, finally plopping a slice of orange into my mouth and hoping I could keep it down.

"Nothing… I don't really know…" I told her, picking up another orange segment. "I just have this weird feeling… nothing that I can describe – just… something…" I tried my best to explain before giving up and going back to eating the slice of orange.

"Is it tomorrow? Are you worried about where you'll end up with the career choosing?" she pressed and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. As much as I loved my friend, I wasn't always in the mood for her to try and figure out everything that was going on my head… I didn't even understand it all myself.

"No, not really – I know there will be something that I can do, even while pregnant. I just… I can't pinpoint it; it's probably nothing or the hormones or something." I tried to brush off my feeling as she pursed her lips. Already I could tell that she wanted to say something else, push a little harder and I was relieved to see Will and Uriah approaching the table behind her.

"Hey!" I called out before she could say anything else, her attention quickly diverted as she turned and saw them coming towards her. Thankfully Will made a perfect distraction – their relationship had gotten stronger and encompassed most of Christina's thoughts so their time apart while Chris had hung out with me caused her to practically leap into his arms once she caught sight of him.

"Sir Four, the royal leader has not yet returned?" Uriah smiled at me, pushing past the couple that was now hanging onto each other as though they had been separated for years. We both rolled our eyes and I laughed as I shook my head.

"No, he said he would be gone most of today – apparently he's loaded up with meetings for the next several days." I explained and Uriah reached across the table, plucking the chocolate cookie from my plate.

"So Zeke and I were thinkin'… since tonight is kinda like our last night of freedom before becoming full members of Dauntless and you know, having to actually work…" I let out a snort at his words, as if training hadn't been _work._ "Yes work… you know a real job…" he clarified with a smile and I nodded at him to continue. "Zeke thinks we should head off compound for a while for a game of truth or dare." He smiled mischievously and I shook my head.

"I don't think so… doesn't seem like a good idea for me…" I stuttered out and he rolled his eyes before grabbing the cookie off Christina's plate. "Besides… how are you guys not completely exhausted?" I tried again and this time he all out laughed at me.

"Um… because we aren't carrying a Super Dauntless, Sim Defeater…" he glanced at Christina and Will as he spoke again. The pair had finally broken apart and were back at the table with us, both of them looking thrilled with the idea that Uriah was proposing.

"Come on Tris, it'll be fun," Christina looked towards me and I sighed – it did seem _normal_ , but I also really was exhausted and I did just want to spend time with Tobias.

"What will be fun?" I turned at his voice coming from the end of the table and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as he made his way over, sliding in next to me and immediately wrapping his arm around my back. Pressing my head against his shoulder, I felt his arm pull me a little tighter into his side as he greeted the rest of our friends.

"Are you talking about Truth or Dare?" Zeke's voice questioned from behind me and I nodded as Uriah's grin widened.

"Just trying to get Tris and Four to join us," He laughed and I shook my head, I still wasn't sold on the idea. I expected Four to agree with me, to nod his head or argue the points I had already made but instead I felt him shift and when I glanced at his face I saw the thoughtful expression that he wore. "You should go with them Tris… If Zeke's going to be in charge, it's harmless and fun." He urged me quietly and I searched his face for what he was really trying to say. He wasn't speaking about us both going, he was telling me to go.

"What about you?" I asked softly, the rest of our table now lost in their own conversation as Zeke's stories flowed from games past.

"I've got one more meeting tonight – Something to do with the project I've been working on…" he practically whispered and I bobbed my head in understanding. I was disappointed that he would be gone again tonight, but I also knew that the work he was doing could be imperative to the survival of our way of life.

Soon it was decided. Four and I stayed in the cafeteria while he and the rest of our friends grabbed dinner, moving upstairs to our apartment for a few minutes when he was finished. I wanted to lie down and he obliged me, snuggling in behind me while we talked about his day – about the meetings he had been in and the jobs that were available to choose from. Unfortunately our time alone went by quickly and as he stood up and stretched I couldn't stop myself from asking about his next meeting.

"I don't know who it's with," he confessed with a frown, explaining the mysterious note he had received and his gut feeling that he needed to hear out whoever it was. As he told me about where and when they were meeting, my stomach began to swirl again, the nervous feeling hitting me stronger than it had earlier.

"Make sure you're careful." I warned him, my hand instinctively reaching down and resting on my stomach. I knew I couldn't tell him not to go – and that he wouldn't listen if I tried – but I still didn't have to like it, and I still needed to know that he would do whatever it took to get back home to me safely.

"I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can." He whispered, sitting back down beside me and placing his hand on top of mine.

A few minutes later and I was up again myself, throwing my jacket on as Christina dragged me out the door and to where the others were waiting.

I had to admit that I had fun. At first the idea of truth or dare – a game I had heard about but never previously played – seemed far more daunting than choosing this life had been. But as I relaxed and began to enjoy myself I understood why the others all liked it… the dares were easy and juvenile, the truth sometimes embarrassing but mostly silly. We ran, jumped, and climbed throughout abandoned buildings and the areas surrounding the Dauntless compound, telling jokes and laughing at the truths that were revealed. By the time we had finally had enough and begun to head home, it was late and I was flushed with excitement but completely exhausted at the same time.

"Four! You decided to join us after all!" I whipped my head around at Zeke's words, practically giving myself whiplash.

"Not tonight." He was scowling as he changed his course from where he had been walking and towards our group, his steps heavy and his eyes focused on me.

"Are you alright?" I whispered as he caught up to me and I watched him take a deep breath, his eyes fluttering briefly, the almost black colour giving away his anger.

"I'm fine," He muttered. But I knew he wasn't. We had been friends for too long. I knew that the look he was currently wearing meant that something had happened and I was on high alert as it sent me back to the times that Marcus had beaten him, sometimes nearly to death. Immediately I wondered if that had been who had sent the note, but the swirling in the pit of my stomach was growing stronger and my instincts were telling me that it wasn't him – possibly something just as bad, but not him.

"Four…"

"Did you have fun tonight?" He tried to smile, to brush it off but I knew better. Still I didn't push it, not yet. Walking in hushed whispers, the atmosphere much more subdued, we made our way back to the Dauntless compound, walking through the various buildings and winding our way towards our apartment.

When we finally arrived I had barely closed the door and turned around before I was in his arms, crushed against him as he simply held me, his head bent down and resting in the crook of my neck. The familiarity flared back up again at our position but I didn't say anything yet. Instead I reached my hand up, pushing his head up and pressing my lips to his, feeling him respond to my touch instantly. In seconds he had me in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist as he moved us into the bedroom, kicking his shoes off and laying us down on the bed.

Neither of us said anything as we laid there, our hands wandering and exploring – touching skin and trailing kisses. It wasn't what I had expected to happen tonight, but this was what he needed. This was what I needed. We hadn't reconnected since being at Dauntless, we hadn't dared.

Now it was time.

"Tris?" He whispered roughly, sitting up on his elbows and tracing my shoulder with his fingertips.

It hadn't taken us long to rid each other of clothes and as I stared up into his face I could see everything there, it all written in his eyes – telling me he was scared, and angry, and that he loved me. Smiling up at him I leaned up and kissed his shoulder lightly, watching as he closed his eyes and shuddered silently.

"Is this…" He bit his lip as I kissed his neck, found the sensitive spot right above the crescent shaped scar. "With the baby… and training…" I kissed him again, "you sure… you want me?" I paused for a second, the words too familiar, the pain in his eyes haunting as I remember him uttering the same questions when we first became close, and again the first time we were intimate.

"I love you Tobias." I stated firmly, bringing my hand up to his forehead, running my forefinger across and down his cheek, over his mouth.

Watching him, my heart nearly shattered as I saw him close his eyes, a single tear escaping and falling down his cheek. It was something I hadn't seen since he was a small boy – something I had never thought I would see again.

The intensity was gone, our moods withered as he sat propped up above me, the struggle evident on his face as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

"Talk to me." I whispered once, waiting patiently, my stomach in knots as I continued to touch him, to remind him of our love, of our connection.

"I… can't…" He growled quietly a minute later, the devastation replaced with frustration as he rolled over and onto his back, staring up at the cement ceiling.

"Who did you meet tonight? Was it Marcus?" I uttered the name, watching as he winced and then shook his head.

"Not Marcus… much worse…" he replied and I wracked my brain, trying to understand what would be worse to him than Marcus.

"What… or who… are you talking…"

"It was my mother that sent for me." He stated dryly and I shook my head. I wasn't hearing him correctly – his mother – Evelyn – was dead. She had died when he was eight years old, and we had both attended her funeral.

"She's alive Tris. She is alive and she sent for me… and she left me with Marcus, knowing the things he was capable of when she left." He confirmed and I shook my head again, it didn't make sense. Thankfully, now that I had gotten it out of him, it was like the floodgates were opened up and he continued in the same dry voice, telling me coldly of the way she had faked her death with the help of some of the Abnegation – my parents included – and her current position leading the factionless… leading what would soon be a revolt, an army larger than we would have thought being brought up from the outcasts of our society.

He told me of all of the plans she had revealed to him during their brief encounter on the train, the plans she had for him to work with her – leading the Dauntless to their side of a civil war. He also speculated on what this would mean to the other issues he was already investigating – the Erudite war that would come from an entirely different side. But as he explained I wasn't as interested in the details as I was in the reaction he seemed to be having to his mother – his eyes still haunted as he tried hard to remain detached in his descriptions, but I knew better – I knew that he was hurting and confused.

I think that the factionless uprising is one more reason why I need to stop the Erudite war. I think Evelyn will use the upcoming civil war to attempt to further her agenda and completely dismantle not only the faction system, but the community as a whole.

He paused and I used the opportunity to grab the blanket from the end of the bed, curling up next to Tobias and tossing the warmth over top of us both.

"Are you alright?" He turned to me as we settled and I offered him a weak smile, telling him that I was fine.

"Seriously Tris – I didn't hurt you earlier, when we almost…" He twisted around looking me in the eye and snaking his hand down to my stomach. I shook my head, answering him firmly. "I'm fine. I would have told you if there was anything wrong with what we were doing." I assured him.

"No flashbacks?" He asked, still worried and I shook my head, thankful that there hadn't been any.

"No flashbacks." I confirmed and he let out a breath at the same time as I yawned.

"You need to sleep." He sighed and I shook my head as he pulled me closer to him. "Yes, you do – it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." He reminded me and I scrunched up my nose. I really wasn't looking forward to the ceremony, but I was looking forward to getting into a real position, feeling like more of an official, contributing member.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked quietly, my eyes already slipping closed while I waited for his response.

"I'm fine." He spoke roughly, "That woman that I met tonight was not my mother. My mother died when I was a child."

That night we both slept soundly, the physical and emotional exhaustion lulling us into a deep slumber. Morning arrived too quickly and as we prepared for the day it was quiet, both of us lost in thought as we recalled the previous night.

"Are you ready?" Christina was holding my arm, practically vibrating with excitement as we waited in the training room for the ceremony to begin. Like everything else at Dauntless it was an exciting environment with some of the older Dauntless there, some simply for support, and others to mentor us in our new roles. Max stood at the front of the room and I recognised the scoreboard, lit up with our names – the order of our ranking as he pulled the cloth from a second, larger board. At his side were the rest of the leadership team – including Four – ready to describe the positions that were available and listed on the choosing board.

"I already know what I want." I whispered quietly and she almost squealed with anticipation – she was way too perky this morning, way too excited to choose.

"Me too… well approximately – if it's available…" She spoke quickly and I rolled my eyes at her, glancing to my left at Uriah who seemed almost as enthusiastic as she was.

Finally Max arched his shoulder back, standing taller and holding his arm up, commanding attention and whatever quiet he could get. Thanking us and reading the Dauntless manifesto one more time, his speech was quick as he launched into the positions, giving a couple of brief descriptions before handing the floor to Eric who described his open slots, followed by Jade, Quinn and lastly Four.

"And now for your choice – do not take this decision lightly. The career that you choose will be your career for the next several decades – the people you work with will become family." Four warned before stepping back and allowing Max back to centre stage, where he called my name, letting me come up to the front and shaking my hand – congratulating me with a tight smile on becoming the top initiate.

"Now, it's time to choose," He smiled again and I nodded my head. This was the easy part – I already knew exactly which role I wanted.

"I will take the available position in Intelligence." I announced, glancing at Four who was nodding slightly. It was something that we had talked about – it was a position where I would be working with Jade and her team to monitor the factionless, deploy new security measures within the city, and liaison with the team at Erudite, bringing new technology into Dauntless to help us keep the city safe and peaceful. It was the perfect position for me right now – not too physical, and I would be able to help Four with his investigation.

The cheering in the room was loud as I made my announcement, but it didn't last long, everyone else anxious to get their pick of positions and find out what their future would hold.

"Uriah," Max's voice boomed out, cutting through the whoops and hollers and I watched as he walked up beside me, his smile wide as he cut right to the chase – his choice being a perfect fit for him, working under Quinn, patrolling the city and enforcing the faction system and the laws that governed us.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur – Peter's choice no surprise as he picked a position under Eric… working on some task force that didn't seem to have a clear description. Christina and Lynn were both going to be working with Uriah in patrol and enforcement, while Marlene wound up guarding the fence and Will would be taking over in the control room – most likely Four's old position.

Once we had all chosen, the noise reached a new level and I couldn't help but let the contagious energy affect me as well, despite the worry in the back of my head – the fear that life as we had known it was about to change.

After a few minutes of celebrating, we were done and Four moved back to the front of the room, his voice cutting through the energy as he spoke loudly to the crowd in front of him.

"Beginning today, all members of Dauntless must attend a designated training program – the information sheets will be available in the cafeteria tonight and will explain what it all entails. This is mandatory training to assess each individual and ensure that you all meet Dauntless standards." He began loudly, the noise in the room picking back up as the older members of Dauntless tried to understand what he was saying.

"Why? It's already mandatory to stay in shape!" Someone yelled from behind me and I looked down.

"Training will begin tomorrow morning, there are several stages to ensure your compliance to Dauntless rules." He continued, attempting to give a brief rundown of what it would entail before giving up and dismissing us – reminding us again that it was mandatory and that the schedules would be available in the cafeteria at dinner.

I didn't get to see him before we both went our separate ways – immediately I was whisked into the world of intelligence, following Jade as she moved through the compound, giving me a rundown of the various roles and responsibilities within her departments. I listened attentively, firm in my decision as she continued to describe what my role would be to begin with – working with a woman named Sienna on a project that would track the numbers within the factionless system, pinpointing where they were and how many projected Divergent were among them.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as I met with Sienna and we went over the information that she had already put together, her plans for gathering the next set of statistics and the teams that worked independently but alongside us in different areas of Intelligence. By the time dinner rolled around my brain and body were both exhausted and as I looked at my training schedule I couldn't help but groan. It wasn't nearly as intense as initiation had been but it also wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

I didn't see Four at dinner – I knew he was tied up with meetings but I missed him and wanted to curl up into his embrace. By the time he came in I was already sound asleep in bed, tossing and turning as the nightmares returned, tinted with memories from Abnegation – from what life would have been like had I chosen to stay there, away from Tobias.

The next four days were similar. I began my new position next to Sienna and worked through the new training program with Lauren but only saw Four in passing – enough time for both of us to assure the other that we were fine and give a brief kiss before we would be off again, both of us collapsing in bed at night.

It both was and wasn't what I expected life at Dauntless to be like. Busy – rushing from one place to another was a given – the Dauntless had never seemed slow to me, but the lack of time for the ones that I loved was different – it wasn't like Abnegation where everyone had approximately the same schedule and came home to family at night. Here it was different – schedules collided and ran opposite, during those first few days it seemed as though it would be impossible to make things work.

And then, things began to settle down and one night as I sat in the cafeteria, picking at my plate of food while I tried to catch up with Uriah, Four was suddenly there beside me.

"Hey," I smiled at him as his arm found its way around my shoulders and he sat down beside me, pulling me into his side.

"Do you have anything going on tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly and I smiled over at him, glad that he hadn't forgotten.

"Nah… just workin' in the morning and you know… checking in on baby growing inside of me after lunch…" This time he smiled, leaning down and kissing me while Uriah made faces across from us.

"Get a room you two!" He called out and I laughed as Four stood up, grabbing me and pulling me up with him.

"Great idea!" he exclaimed playfully, leading me around the table and past our friend, his hand quick as it grabbed the brownie off our friends plate on the way.

We could hear Uriah grumbling in the background, but we didn't stop. We had missed each other too much and both of us needed time together.

"I love you Tris," He spoke seriously as he unlocked the door to the apartment. I smiled as I returned his words, ensuring him that I loved him as well.

And then, his lips were on mine, my arms around his neck and we were alone, and together, and for a few minutes – nothing else mattered.

 **A/N: I'm trying to get the rest of the chapters to this story edited and uploaded over the next several weeks. I know there was a bit of a hiatus for a while and I apologise, but hopefully I will be able to stay on track now. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think – the next chapter really begins to delve into what is happening between Erudite and Dauntless, as well as among the factionless.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Four's POV**

"Are you nervous?" She asked as she gripped my hand tightly, looking me in the eyes and smiling just slightly. It pulled me out of my thoughts, the concerns that I had following my meeting earlier in the morning with Max, the new information he had given me that pieced together so much of the puzzle that I had been working on.

But I didn't want to ruin this afternoon with Tris. Apart from the previous night we had spent together reconnecting; we had barely seen each other since initiation had ended. It might have been selfish, but I wanted just a small amount of time where we didn't have to worry and could just enjoy being a couple – a family.

"I'm excited… I can't wait to see how much our bean has grown." I replied to her, squeezing her hand in return and watching as her smile widened, her eyes glassing over before she leaned in to plant a kiss against my lips.

"Sometimes it still feels like a dream – being here in Dauntless… surviving initiation… living with you and starting our family…" She confessed quietly, a slight quiver in her voice as the door to the examination room opened up and a nurse stepped out.

"Four and Tris," She spoke with a smile and I squeezed Tris' hand once more before we both stood up, walking into the room where she automatically moved to the bed against the wall.

The appointment went by fairly quickly – it was just a routine check to ensure that the baby was healthy and growing as expected – and that there had been no complications from the trauma that Tris had received during her attack. As the doctor lifted her shirt and felt around her belly, pulling out a measuring tape and stretching it vertically to measure her growth I couldn't help but to stare in wonder, to see the changes that had been taking place as the days passed by. It was quite amazing for me to see her growing with our child and I was thrilled when the doctor told us that she seemed to be right on target still.

As he pulled the ultrasound equipment over to the bed and Tris shifted slightly, her top up and her pants unbuttoned I felt my excitement grow. It wasn't the first ultrasound that I been present for, but it didn't diminish the awe that I felt when I saw him press the wand to her stomach, shifting slightly until the image was clear as he paused to take his measurements.

Neither Tris nor I said anything, both of us watching the screen intently as the doctor pointed out the various features on our child – nose, eyes, hands and feet.

"Baby is in an excellent position this time, if you were hoping to find out the gender?" He concluded a moment later, the screen going out of focus as he looked to us for our answer.

"Yes, definitely." Tris spoke hoarsely while I nodded my head vigorously. It was one thing we were both on the same page about – both of us excited about learning whether we were going to have a little Tris or a little Four running around.

A few minutes later and I could almost feel Tris vibrating as we left the medical ward, heading to the cafeteria for a bite to eat and to enjoy the time we had taken to be together this afternoon.

"It's going by so quickly," she said as we entered the pit and saw the crowd of younger Dauntless rushing through the open space, racing ahead of us and towards the cafeteria – typical behaviour for an afternoon; they had most likely just finished classes and returned from the upper levels building, hungry as always.

"Soon the baby will be here… and I know I'm excited… but I'm also…" She trailed off as we continued towards our destination, her thoughts echoing my own. "I don't even know what kind of world we are bringing this new life into…" she continued and I nodded thoughtfully, "Everything that I have been looking at with Sienna – things are so much more different… hidden and messed up than I ever would have imagined."

I stopped her then, moving to the side of the dark hallway and pulling her against my chest, wrapping my arms around her tightly. There was so much I wanted to talk to her about, questions that I had about her work and things that I needed to update her on in my own research, but here and now was not the time.

So instead I said nothing and I simply held her, half excited and half worried for our future together – for our child's future. For a few minutes we stayed there, just holding onto each other and breathing deeply and letting our minds relax in the knowledge that at least we were together; that we could handle anything, as long as we continued to work as a team.

Eventually we pulled apart, continuing down the series of hallways that would lead us to the food that Tris was craving – her belly rumbling quietly and causing us both to chuckle. I was glad to see her actually beginning to eat again, even if it was still only small amounts at a time, I felt better knowing that she was getting some sort of nutrients into her.

After our early dinner we walked casually back out of the dining hall, neither of us looking back as we made our way out of an exit that was rarely used, going up several flights of stairs and out the door that would lead us to the street outside and the sunshine and fresh air we had both been missing lately. It was planned in advance – we both knew that if we stayed on compound our friends would come looking for us, and as much as we did love our friends, we also just wanted some time alone. So instead we left on foot, jogging lightly throughout the area until we were out of Dauntless territory, heading towards the broken down outskirts of town, areas we had explored before Tris' choosing ceremony and places we had used to keep our relationship going in secret for nearly two years.

It was exactly what we needed. Time to rebuild what had been only pieced together since her joining me here. Our relationship was strong – it had to be to pass the years of separation, but it definitely needed both care and time to get to know the adults that we had each become.

"Before we head back I need to talk to you Tris," I spoke up as we watched the sun lowering down past the horizon and she smiled at me. "I don't want to ruin the day we've had…"

"But it's important and we need to figure this out before our world comes crumbling down?" She interrupted me and I smiled back at her. She knew me well and she was well aware of the situation we were in.

"As you know, I met with Max this morning." I began quietly, still trying to tie up the loose ends that still couldn't quite fit with the rest of the puzzle. "The simulations are all a part of the bigger picture… we have to figure out something before you get to the next round of training." I sighed, trying to come up with the solution while I explained the problem.

"What is it?" she asked patiently when I didn't say anything else and I took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently.

"The new simulations coming in next week – they aren't like the old ones, they aren't even really simulations at all." I began again, "With the current simulations, once you are injected with the serum your brain conjures up the scenario based on some rough data that we input – we can steer the simulations into a certain direction, but your brain chemistry does the rest." I tried to explain and she nodded her head slightly, she already knew the basics of how the serums worked. "The new serum is much more sophisticated. It doesn't just steer you towards one suggestion, it completely redirects your brain and controls what you see and how you react to external stimulus. It basically turns you into a mindless drone… and not only that… but… the effects, it doesn't just last for a few minutes. From what Max and Anita have told me, it can last for days with the neuro-transmitter that is included, allowing anyone to control how you act from anywhere within the city." I finished with a deep breath, watching the thoughts as they formed across her face.

"We have to test the accuracy during the next couple of weeks of so-called _training_ , specifically to weed out anyone who might still be hiding their divergence." I spoke quietly and she looked up at me then, her eyes showing her fear but also her determination.

"I knew something like this was coming." She whispered and I couldn't help but to agree with her, but it was happening fast now… we had to make our move before it was too late to stop this.

"Some of the data I've been looking at with Sienna… it has suggested that the divergent population is the driving force behind whatever attack will be made. The numbers that I'm working with… aside from the factionless, we think that Abnegation has the highest population of divergent living among them and it's possible… it might not be a coincidence. Abnegation isn't just hiding the divergent – they're taking them in and protecting them." Tris rambled for a minute and I nodded. It wasn't really new information. We already knew most of this, but having it confirmed through the information that she was working with made it all the more real.

"So how do we stop this?" she asked as I thought over all of the details I was slowly piecing together. Shaking my head, I couldn't answer her directly.

"We need to keep you safe – away from the neuro-transmitters in the serum, away from discovery." I whispered and she shook her head, sighing deeply.

"We need to keep everyone away from the serum." She spoke quietly but firmly and I couldn't help but to agree. I knew that I couldn't have any part in creating this army and that is exactly what I would be doing by injecting the entirety of Dauntless with the new serum.

"There's something else that keeps coming up while I'm working with the data…" Tris began again and I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Abnegation. I think they're hiding something from Erudite – from everybody – and not just divergents. I can't figure out what it is because it isn't my assignment, but there's a lot of whispering – a lot of questions and speculation about where it is, whatever it is…" She paused, looking up at me with her eyes wide, a slight fear in them. "I've heard my father's name being whispered… more than once… my mother too – and… and… Marcus." She told me and I tried to focus on her parents and what it meant to Tris. She wasn't like me; she didn't have a hatred for the people who raised her. She had experienced love and family and kindness throughout her childhood, not the fear and pain and torture that I had endured.

"We need to stop the serum… figure out a way to stop the alliance between Dauntless and Erudite." I spoke quietly, still trying to understand what was actually going on and how to fix it. How could we side with our faction of origin and go against not only our current faction, but Erudite as well, to stop something that we didn't fully understand?

"I need to speak to my mother." Tris stated and I nodded. I wasn't against the idea and of the people in Abnegation that I felt that we could trust, Natalie Prior would be one of the only ones.

"We aren't that far from their house." She murmured and I nodded, we could easily get there, but I was suddenly nervous, the hair on the back of my neck standing up and feeling like we were being watched.

"Your father will be at the council meeting for another hour or so?" I confirmed as we stood up, both of us brushing off our pants before turning and moving quickly towards the familiar housing development we had grown up in.

"Providing that nothing has changed, my mother should be home alone right now." Tris verified and I looked around as we kept up our pace, unable to shake the feeling of being followed.

"What are we going to tell her… about… about us?" We hadn't been walking for more than a few minutes, but already the small square homes were within sight, the way to Tris's house ingrained in my head from all of the times we had snuck out together during the past several years.

"Whatever you're comfortable telling her." I tried to squeeze her hand reassuringly but she still looked worried as we turned the corner and made our way to the third door on the left, stopping on the small stoop and breathing deeply before she raised her tiny hand and knocked firmly on the door.

It was strange seeing Natalie as she opened the door to their home, her surprise evident but her face warm and welcoming as she immediately reached out and pulled Tris into her embrace. It was slightly awkward as I stood behind them and waited patiently… it was an unusual situation – the show of emotion from a member of abnegation, the return of the prodigal daughter, and me… the strange Eaton boy that everyone knew, but nobody saw, waiting in the background.

"Beatrice," Natalie smiled as they finally broke apart and I watched Tris nod her head and step back from her mother, her reasons for being there not forgotten.

"Tobias," I wasn't expecting the warm smile that she gave me, or her step forward to pull me into a gentle embrace.

"Mrs. Prior," I spoke quietly, pulling back from her arms and glancing quickly behind me.

"Mom, can we come inside?" Tris asked suddenly serious and Natalie's face changed as she began to sense our urgency, the fear in our faces. Turning around she led us into her home, the familiarity hitting me like a ton of bricks at the resemblance to my own childhood home, the nightmares trying to worm their way into the forefront of my mind. Thankfully Tris was beside me, her hand reaching out towards my own and squeezing gently, the action quickly bringing me back to the present.

Leading us into the small living room, Natalie gestured to the small sofa, pausing briefly when she saw our joined hands before sitting down herself in the chair directly across from us.

"Finally," She whispered, a small smile on her lips… "I had no doubt that you two would find each other again." She was still smiling as she spoke and as much as her words should have surprised me, they didn't.

"Mom," Tris began after the shock of her mother's words had worn off and I immediately returned my thoughts to the bigger problems that we were facing, the war and the information that we were still missing.

"I know why you're here." Natalie spoke first and I shook my head, there was no way that she could know what we were looking for.

"Mom… I don't think you understand…" Tris began, looking down and playing with the zipper on her jacket.

"We need your help." She started again, a sudden confidence surging through her and I watched as she gathered her thoughts before she continued.

"Abnegation is in trouble." She began again and I saw Natalie nod knowingly. "Whatever you are hiding… whatever it is that Erudite wants from you – they are going to get it. They are going to destroy this community – the faction system – everything." Tris continued firmly.

"I know sweetheart." Natalie didn't wait for more information, she didn't ask any questions. She simply sat there quietly, letting us ponder her words and her knowledge of the situation.

"I don't think you understand Mom… Erudite isn't just spreading silly rumours anymore… it's bigger than that, bigger than anything that we've seen here. There is going to be a war – people… your people – your faction – is going to be attacked… eliminated." She tried again and I watched as Natalie finally lowered her head in acknowledgement.

"I know sweetheart, we've thwarted many attempts from Erudite to discredit us and to overthrow our government. We've always known that it would only be a matter of time once Jeannine came into leadership at Erudite." Natalie looked first to Tris and then to me, her eyes resigned… tired.

"But why?" Tris managed to stutter out the question and I waited nervously for the answer. It was the one thing we couldn't figure out – it seemed to be a deep-seated hatred for the peaceful nature that Abnegation stood for.

"It isn't complicated Beatrice. Jeannine is Erudite through and through." Natalie spoke again, her eyes wide, "And the Erudite – all of them, thrive on order… on tangible evidence and making sense of things. They categorise and sort and want everything to fit inside of a calculation… a box. And when something doesn't fit… or when something threatens to destroy the order, the efficiency, or the _categorisation_ that they thrive in… they want to stop it – at all costs." She spoke knowingly and it did make sense to me. Glancing at Tris, I saw her nodding her head beside me, chewing on her lip as she thought through her mother's words.

"I understand why the Divergent would threaten the system – the order – in our society… but we also need them – so many of them are the factionless that run our city, doing the dirty work that nobody else is able to or wants to do. How can destroying that really help us?" Tris asked quietly but I think she was beginning to understand, to see the bigger picture as she continued to gnaw on her bottom lip.

"Beatrice… look at yourself." Her mother answered and suddenly Tris looked up, directly into her mother's eyes and I couldn't help but to smile as I saw it register on her face as well, a slight fear accompanying it. "Are you happy being only one thing?" She posed the question and I couldn't stop the small smile from crossing my own face. Tris and I had spoken on the faction system and questioned our own belonging many times… never realising until the test that it was actually a part of us – our own divergence that had made us do so.

"Mom…" Tris began and then sighed, grabbing my hand again and stopping herself. She knew, as well as I did, she knew who she was and what it meant for us.

"Mrs. Prior, I understand why Erudite wants to eliminate the threat that they believe exists within the divergent population, but I have to ask… there is more to Erudite's power struggle, isn't there?" I had to ask and as she turned to look at me she smiled sadly.

"Because the world is much bigger than our small piece of order." She said simply and I pictured it, suddenly our world, our town, the only place that we knew, the only people we thought were left – it was a lie, all of it. There was more, somewhere… beyond the fence.

"Who are you Mom?" Tris interrupted my thoughts and I looked to her, surprised to see the awe on her face as she processed what I assumed were the same thoughts that I was working through.

"You know who I am Beatrice… I'm still just an Abnegation woman… your mother…" She said and Tris shook her head, a tear slipping down her cheek as her world collapsed around her. There was so much more and I had so many questions still to ask of Natalie, but it was getting late and I knew that the council meeting would be ending soon, sending both Andrew and Marcus to their homes.

"How do we stop the war?" I asked her, knowing it was the most important detail, the one thing that I needed to know from her. "How can we stop what is already in motion – how do we make things right?" Tris finished my thoughts and I could barely breathe as I waited for Natalie's answer.

"You have to make it okay to be different. You have to fight to survive yourselves… and to make everyone like you safe. That is the only way to take the power away from Jeannine – she uses fear to control the population – fear of chaos, fear of divergence, fear of differences – it is the only real power that she possesses." She answered and it seemed simple… easy… but I knew the truth; it would be one of the hardest things we would have to do – and one of the most important.

A few minutes later and we were at the door saying goodbye, her mother holding onto Tris tightly as she allowed herself to cry for a moment, taking her time and saying goodbye. This time I wasn't surprised as she embraced me as well but she still managed to throw me a curveball before she pulled away, whispering in my ear, "Take care of my daughter… and protect that baby with your life." I couldn't do anything but nod my head as Tris grabbed my hand again and we turned quickly, leaving the house and our old lives behind.


End file.
